


Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing

by mangocannon



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocannon/pseuds/mangocannon
Summary: A slice of life story following the events in the Forbidden Library near the end of Arc 4. It explores the interactions between Beatrice and Subaru if they had time to get to know each other and learn each other's hearts.
Relationships: Beatrice/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 1: Imagine Castle_ **

Blinding white light cascaded into the forbidden library and obstructed Subaru’s vision. He would have been startled if not for the soft feeling of a small hand grasping his. This had to be Beatrice’s magic.

Beatrice: “I accept your proposition, I suppose. I would like to discuss the details of our contract, but it seems that our safety should be paramount.” 

Subaru: “Thank you Beako, I appreciate it.”

Beatrice: “I-I am not doing this as a benefit to you. I just cannot allow my reputation to be besmirched by dying with you, in fact. What stories would develop if I allowed such a thing?”

With that statement, Beatrice pushed off from the ground with Subaru in tow. Subaru couldn’t help but feel relieved that he was able to break through to Beatrice’s heart. He gripped her hand a little tighter in return.

**_And so fate brings us to a fork in the road…_ **

Subaru awoke to a beautiful blue sky. For a moment he was tempted to relax and enjoy the view, but the urgency of the situation started to seep in. As he started to jolt upwards, he realized that there was a slightly soft, if small, sensation under his head.

Subaru: “Beako?”

Beatrice: “Yes Su-subaru-u?”

Subaru: “I’ll set aside the use of my name for later, the more pertinent question is where are we?”

Beatrice: “Ca-an we retire that question for a moment? I need time to formulate a proper answer. However, do not worry as I can assure you that the others are in no danger, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Alright, as your contractor I trust you. Just one more question then?”

Beatrice: “At the least I can hear you out, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Why are you giving me a lap pillow?”

Beatrice’s legs went rigid and her lap started to warm up. Subaru could almost imagine the red that her face must be right now. 

Beatrice: “W-why does that matter? You let the other residents of the mansion do this at their leisure. Are you to say that I am not fit to perform such a task? If anything you should be grateful that Betty would perform such a task for your pathetic self, in fact.”

Subaru: “Calm down Beako, I didn’t mean to sound like I was ungrateful. It is very comfortable.”

Beatrice: “Erk!”

Subaru: “Beako?”

Beatrice: “Quiet! Quiet! Quiet!”

And so they stayed in that position for a time in silence. After what felt like an appropriate amount of time, Subaru slowly sat up. He viewed his surroundings for the first time. There was an expansive field of long green grasses blowing in a gentle wind. The sky was a calm blue and was filled with billowy white clouds. A small worn trail cut through the scene and upon following it with his eyes, Subaru noticed a small stone castle placed on an overlook. 

Subaru: “Beako, are you ready to tell me where we are?”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Beako?”

Beatrice: “Can we have this conversation in the castle, I suppose?”

Subaru: “I guess that’s fine, but you are acting a little strange.”

The two made their way toward the castle. Subaru was briefly surprised when Beatrice ran up and grabbed his hand without making eye contact. As they walked Subaru noticed that below the overlook was a vast ocean connecting to a beachfront beneath the castle. A stone staircase made it possible to travel down there from the castle. Once they approached the large wooden door at the front of the old stone building, Beatrice gently touched the door and it slowly opened. She pulled Subaru along as they moved through the foyer and into a small seating area with a tea table and a large hearth for burning wood for heat. The window curtains were drawn to allow natural light to illuminate the room. The stone floors were covered in unknown furs and the whole scene could only be described as quaint. Beatrice took a seat in a chair that had what Subaru could only call a “Booster Seat” and she motioned for him to sit across for her.

Beatrice: “I will explain the situation, but I ask that you hold any questions or judgements until after I finish, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Not a problem Beako, fire at will”

Beatrice looked puzzled at the metaphor but nonetheless continued.

Beatrice: “To put it simply, I have created a space with my yin magic. Similar to my Door Crossing, this space is isolated from the world. However, unlike Door Crossing this space is also isolated from space time, in fact. Therefore, the others are safely suspended in time awaiting your return. That should settle your heart, I suppose.”

Subaru took a minute to consider what Beatrice had just told him. His friends were safe, or at least the situation was frozen in their favor for the time being. Subaru wasn’t pleased, but knowing that time was essentially paused gave him some relief. It wasn’t beyond her power to create such a place, but one thing still didn’t sit right in Subaru’s mind.

Subaru: “Beako, why did you create this space?”

Beatrice had looked away from Subaru at this question and sat completely still as she mulled over her answer. After a few minutes Subaru noticed that she appeared to be heaving. As the silence was broken, Subaru’s fears were confirmed when Beatrice turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

Beatrice: “W-why does it matter!? Your precious Emilia and your blue haired maid will still be there waiting, I suppose. Why is it so wrong that Betty should want to have time with her Subaru? Everything has always been out of my reach and now that I can grab ahold of something, I want to fill the void of lost time with a small amount of happiness. Why is it hard to understand? Why can’t you stay here with me? Why-”

Subaru: “Hold on Beako.”

Unbeknownst to the small spirit, she had started standing in her seat and screaming while her tears overflowed. It pained Subaru to witness the pure soft heart of her pain, she had opened her wounded heart and created a space just for her and Subaru. He needed to acknowledge her honesty and give her a clear answer.

Subaru: “Beako, I want to make one thing clear. You hold a place in my heart too. I want to understand your feelings and I did promise you that I would fill your time with fun memories. If this is what you need to heal your heart, then I consider it my duty as your contractor.”

Beatrice was stunned at Subaru’s honest expression. He was essentially agreeing to put things on hold and dedicate his time to only her. Subaru had considered the arrangement before him and maybe it was because he had returned so many times, maybe it was because he had resonated with Beatrice’s isolation, or maybe it was something that neither one completely understood. Subaru had affirmed her and while she stood there trying you find her words, Subaru stood and pulled her into a hug. Drying her tears on his track suit in the process.

Subaru: “Beako, can you promise me something?”

Beatrice: “H-huh? Umm, I can certainly try, I suppose.”

Subaru: “If I am Betty’s Subaru, then I need to be the only person that gets to see your crying face. So if you ever feel sad, or you need to talk about what happened in the last 400 years, I want you to come to me.”

Beatrice's eyes welled up upon hearing the conditions of the promise.

Beatrice: “You truly have no shame, I suppose. To make fun of a maiden as she bears her heart. I will agree to your selfish promise. With the added condition that you also seek out Betty with the same regard, in fact.”

Subaru: “Then it is agreed, we shall remain here for a time. In our Imagine Castle.”

Beatrice: “Yes, Imagine Castle… very well put… For now I need to go and refresh myself, I suppose. Feel free to look around the castle at your leisure, I suppose.”

Beatrice descended to the floor and began you make her way down the torch lit hallway. Subaru followed her part way and turned down a different corridor as Beatrice went up stairs. The corridors were of the same old stone that comprised the building with velvety cloth running the floors that crunched beneath his feet. The floor plan of the castle was very simple, on the first floor it contained the foyer and the tea room along with a large dining room and a kitchen. Subaru assumed that the bedrooms and bath must be upstairs. It appeared that the castle was only two stories tall. It was while he was lost in this thought that he heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him.

???: “Hello Master Subaru, I am glad to make your acquaintance.”

Subaru: “Huh!? Umm, I mean, hello! And who might you be?”

Subaru was standing in the kitchen area. It contained a small prep area for meals and what appeared to be an apparatus for clothes washing in the back of the room behind a half drawn curtain. In reality it was less a kitchen and more a maid area to meet the needs of the castle. A small pantry was connected to the meal prep area. The girl before him appeared to be close to his age. She had short dark green hair and bright pink eyes. She wore a maid outfit that was just as ornate as the ones at the Roswaal Mansion, but in place of the armlets she wore long white gloves. She stepped forward and curtsied before introducing herself.

???: “Of course, I am the caretaker and head maid of this castle. You may call me Adela.”

Subaru: “Nice to meet you Adie! How many other maids are there?”

Adela: “Hrk! Ad-ie… Of course, I will henceforth answer to Adie. To answer your question, I am the only staff member here.”

Subaru: “Then how are you the head maid?”

Adela’s face turned extremely grim. The sheer force of the instant change felt as if to take Subaru’s soul at any moment.

Subaru: “Ah! Nevermind, I can definitely see that you are the HEAD maid. Please excuse my ignorance.”

Adela: “But of course Master, I am glad you were able to come to your senses. Please let me know if I can be of service at any time. I am capable of cleaning, cooking, maintenance, and any estate related duties. Oh, It appears that it is almost time to prepare dinner. Please have a seat in the dining room and I will prepare some light appetizers for you and Lady Beatrice immediately."

Subaru: “Oh, could you use some help? I really have nothing to do right now.”

Adela’s face once again returned to the grim fear inspiring look from before. Subaru pushed his hands together and bowed as he backed out of the room. Sensing that this was the right move he made his way to the dining room. The dining room was large and open with a long table covered in a white tablecloth with silver candlesticks and tapestries. Subaru couldn’t help but notice that the table could easily seat eight people but he only counted three people living in the castle. While he was chuckling at the thought Beatrice walked in and seated herself next to Subaru.

Subaru: “Umm, Beako?”

Beatrice: “I-if you must ask, I simply wanted to sit next to you, I suppose”

Subaru: “That a fact? That wasn’t what I wanted to ask about. I’m more interested in your attire.”

Beatrice had changed from her usual frilly pink dress into a slimmer white dress with ornate black bows and pearls. She had coordinated her hair bows to match along with white stockings and shiny black shoes. Compared to her normal royal debutante look, she currently appeared more like a common girl. Upon catching Subaru’s gaze, she nervously kicked her legs back and forth.

Beatrice: “Umm, is that so… I didn’t do this for you, I suppose. I rather wanted to try changing my appearance to commemorate my life starting again, in fact. B-but, that is to say, you mentioned you w-were int-interested… Would you care to clarify that statement, in fact?”

Subaru: “Maybe if you honestly ask me to”

Beatrice puffed out her cheeks in annoyance from Subaru’s teasing.

Beatrice: “No shame, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Guilty”

Beatrice: “Fine… Is my new outfit to your liking, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Damn straight!”

Beatrice: “Hrk! Why do I even bother, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Just kidding Beako. It's just sweet to see your softer side. I think you look absolutely adorable.”

Beatrice turned her gaze down in the exact opposite reaction that Subaru expected.

Subaru: “Did I say something wrong?”

Beatrice: “N-no! I suppose. I perhaps had wondered… If there was a more appropriate word than adorable? I may look young in appearance but I am still a woman, in fact.”

Subaru wanted to slam his head onto the table for his mistake. Beatrice had put effort into picking out new clothes and coordinating her outfit only to have Subaru to downplay it as the dress up playtime of a child. His next words surprised him but not as much as they surprised Beatrice.

Subaru: “You look very, no, you are very beautiful Beako. The clothes suit you. Thank you for sharing them with me.”

Beatrice: “...”

They both sat there while Beatrice explored changing into deeper hues of red.

???: “Sorry to interrupt, but it appears we were both performing cooking of sorts.”

Subaru: “Adie! How long have you been there?”

Adela: “Would you be accusing the head maid of eavesdropping? How absurd, I have completed the appetizers and wanted to present them to the Masters.”

Subaru: “O-oh, is that so? Well then, thank you for the food.”

Adela: “No need for appreciation, this is my duty. I shall return with dinner shortly. Should I bring a cool towel for you Lady Beatrice?”

Beatrice: “H-huh? No, that is not necessary, I suppose.”

So, with a little awkward silence, the two started to dine on the appetizers. There were several varieties of bread sliced thin with different colored toppings. Beatrice and Subaru took turns trying individual appetizers and sharing their opinions. For the most part there were two of each topping, however, when it came down to the last of the appetizers they faced a problem. Perhaps a certain head maid had thought of a practical joke after overhearing her masters?

Subaru: “There are an odd number of appetizers, which means this is the last one. Go ahead Beako.”

Beatrice: “Are you sure, I suppose?”

Subaru: “I insist.”

Beatrice reached her small hand out and brought the snack to her mouth. Once she took a small bite she froze. It was… really delicious.

Beatrice: “Subaru… You must try this, in fact! Perhaps you can rub the topping on your fork, or we can-”

Subaru reached out and took the remaining morsel from her hand and instantly plopped in in his mouth. Beatrice was aghast. The words flashed through her head “Ind----- Ki--” she stopped herself from finishing the thought lest she return to her crimson hue. She wouldn’t give that to this idiot, not this time.

Subaru: “Oh, Beako hold still.”

Beatrice froze, had he read her mind? Her eyes went blank as Subaru leaned in. Just as she closed her eyes and relaxed her lips, Subaru brushed his napkin on her cheek to remove some crumbs that were left from the snack. Subaru sensed that something had gone seriously wrong.

Subaru: “Beako, are you okay?”

Beatrice: “IDIOT!!!!!”

The situation was definitely tense. Luckily the steam seemed to settle just as a certain head maid returned with dinner.

Adela: “Dinner is serrrved!”

Beatrice: “Very good, I suppose.”

Adela: “If everything is to your liking, I will take my leave.”

Subaru: “Nonsense.”

Adela: “Is something incorrect?”

Subaru: “No, I meant that you should eat with us.”

Beatrice: “Subaru, that is hardly appropriate, in fact!”

Subaru: “No, Beako. I’ve been truly lucky to be taken care of at many estates. Now it would appear that I am the master of my own. I refuse to let Adie eat alone. I will not back down on this.”

Beatrice became flustered at Subaru’s tone. She desperately wanted to appease him to return to the giddy nothingness that they were living in before. There was one issue that was tugging at her dignity.

Beatrice: “O-oh, umm, perhaps it wouldn’t be such a hassle, I suppose. I can allow it, in fact. I would have suggested it anyway. Mind you, in a more elegant manner. However, I must know when she earned a nickname!”

Subaru: “Oh, I guess it’s just a bad habit of mine.”

Beatrice: “NO SHAME, I suppose!”

Adela: “Thank you Masters, I will not be bothersome. I express utmost gratitude for the kind offering and humbly except.”

So the tenants of the Imagine Castle had dinner for the first time together. Afterwards Adela began to clean up and do dishes. Subaru dare not ask to help. Beatrice had motioned for him to follow her and grabbed his hand. She led him up the stairs that she had ascended earlier.

Beatrice: “This is the second floor, I suppose. It consists of the maid quarters, the grand bath, and the master bedroom. I already bathed so I will settle in the room. You should head to the grand bath, in fact.”

Subaru: “Okay, but where is my room?”

Beatrice: “My room is your room, I suppose. As my contractor I need you close by in case of an emergency, in fact.”

Subaru: “Hrk! Umm, ok, I guess I can see it from your point of view. I’ll head to the bath now.”

Subaru sat in the steam filled bath and wracked his brains. He was going to share a room with a girl. She was definitely a 400 year old spirit, but still a girl. He was still a man and this was unexplored territory for him. As he sat replaying possible outcomes in his head, he started to feel light headed. He jumped up and realized that he had been gone too long. Beatrice was probably not pleased. He needed to get out before her or Adela wandered in out of concern. He quickly finished his bath and changed into a T-Shirt and sleep pants before returning to the door of their room. He lightly knocked on the door.

Beatrice: “C-come in!”

Subaru entered the room and Beatrice was sitting on the bed. The room was sizable and had concealed areas for changing, what appeared to be an expansive wardrobe next to a vanity mirror table, and many furs and pillows scattered about. He immediately noticed that Beatrice had changed into a light pink nightie and had removed her trademark stockings as she kicked her feet nervously in the air. What was out of place was her hair. The springy drills were gone and it was the first time Subaru had seen her with flat hair.

Subaru: “Gorgeous.”

Beatrice: “Hrk! Mind your manners, I suppose! My heart is not prepared for such outbursts, in fact!”

Subaru: “Sorry, I had just never seen your hair down. It took me by surprise.”

Beatrice: “That is understandable, I suppose. Try to contain comments like that when it is so close to bedtime.”

Subaru: “About that… Beako, you designed this place right?”

Beatrice: “Why yes, only Betty could, in fact.”

Subaru: “Then did you intend to only have one bed?”

Beatrice: “Eep!”

Beatrice once again returned to her crimson hue. However, what started as embarrassment was slowly turning to anger. She glared at Subaru and snapped her fingers. A futon appeared out of nowhere and placed itself next to the bed.

Beatrice: “I can not be bothered to consider where my pets sleep, I suppose. Even if they are my contractor. It was a mere oversight, in fact. Now let us adjourn to bed quickly!”

Subaru: “Yeah, yeah. I’m going. Goodnight Beako.”

Beatrice: “G-goodnight… Subaru.”

The lights seemed to magically dim as Subaru tucked into the futon. He didn’t appreciate Beatrice’s tone but luckily it helped ease his thoughts while he listed off to sleep.

Beatrice: “...”

Beatrice: “...hrm”

Beatrice: “No shame.”

Beatrice: “We never lit the fireplace. It’s slightly chilly, I suppose.”

Beatrice: “It can’t be helped, in fact”

Beatrice swiftly moved down to Subaru’s futon and moved underneath. As her cold feet brushed against Subaru’s lower back he jolted awake. He instinctively remained silent as he assessed the situation. Beatrice had entered his futon. She must have been freezing from how cold she felt when she brushed up against him. He listened on as her breathing grew shallow and she drifted off. Suddenly she reached out and hugged him from behind and started to mumble.

Beatrice: “Betty’s Subaru...zzz…”

It was so cute that Subaru couldn’t even try to be mad about it. Even though she was a spirit she felt warm and soft next to him. A sweet scent wafted over him, probably from when she washed her hair earlier. Subaru’s mind fluttered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Subaru: “Thank you, Beako.”

As his consciousness faded into sleep he could have sworn he felt her heartbeat speed up slightly.

  
  


**_Chapter 1 End_ **

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 2: Magic and the Sea_ **

A warm morning light radiated through the open curtains as the small spirit stirred. Beatrice blinked several times and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. Subaru lay facing her in a deep sleep. She couldn’t help but notice his sleeping face and how calm he seemed when he was at rest. It reminded her of when he rested on Emilia’s lap pillow while Beatrice was observing the mansion from her library. Except this time, this face was hers alone. Several minutes passed before her mind started to awaken and the situation became apparent.

Beatrice: “Su-subaru!?”

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “How did I get here…? That’s right, I suppose. I climbed in here last night… Out of necessity because of the cold! It was self preservation, in fact!”

Subaru: “...zZz”

Beatrice: “He must have rolled over in his sleep, I suppose… Erk!? His face is so close, in fact!!”

Beatrice was embarrassed, but could not pass up this opportunity to etch this image into her mind. She didn’t know why, but she felt that this was a very important memory that she did not want to forget. It was while she was focused on staring intently that she was caught off guard by a certain boy.

Subaru: “Beako? What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?”

Beatrice sat up violently. Her body went entirely rigid. The unthinkable had happened, and her mind panicked as she tried to come up with a suitable explanation to hide her shame. No such result came and so she went with a tried and true method. As she waved her hand, Subaru went flying towards the door. However, unlike the library, the door in this room did not open and Subaru landed firmly against it with a resounding  _ thud _ .

Beatrice: “Ehh!?”

Subaru: “Ouch, Beako what the hell?”

Beatrice: “U-um, you startled Betty, I suppose! I had no choice last night but to try to warm you up. Quite how a master cares for a pet. However, I did not consider that you would be so brutish to abuse our distance like that! I will have to put you on a shorter leash, in fact!”

Subaru: “Okay, I’m not sure what you are talking about. But can we agree that the use of magic here is uncalled for!? You could have killed me!”

Beatrice: “I will consider it, I suppose. But you need to control your primal urges. I have a maiden's heart, in fact!”

Subaru: “Fine, this is probably the best outcome I can expect. I’m sorry for startling you, Beako. Can you explain one thing, though?”

Beatrice: “You ask a lot from your victim, I suppose. I will oblige this time, in fact.”

Subaru: “Why did you open all the curtains before staring at me like that?”

It was then that Beatrice realized that the curtains were indeed open. Color drained from her face as she considered that her intimate memory might not be hers alone. As she considered who the culprit might be, she naturally turned her suspicion toward a meddlesome head maid.

Beatrice: “Nevermind that, I suppose! I have urgent matters to attend to this morning. Quit being lazy and get dressed before breakfast!”

With that, she stormed past Subaru and exited the room. Subaru was left alone and utterly confused, wracking his brain over the prior events. A single thought crossed his mind before he resigned himself to get dressed.

Subaru: “If we need to get dressed, then why did she storm out of here in a nightie?”

Beatrice stormed down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Adella, notably gloveless, was busy kneading dough to make fresh bread for breakfast. Adella hummed a song as she worked, quite unaware of the impending storm. Beatrice burst through the threshold with a loud slam of the door.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice!? Why are you still in your nightwear? Do you require assistance changing?”

Beatrice: “What did you see, in fact?”

Adella: “Excuse me?”

Beatrice: “When you opened the curtains this morning, what did you see?”

Adella: “Fufufu, whatever could you mean to imply? I am the head maid, I make no note of the Masters private business whilst completing my daily labors.”

Adella deftly dodged Beatrice’s question, but noticed that tears were starting to well up in the corners of the girl’s eyes. Adella could tell that Beatrice was filled with conflicting emotions and she decided to offer Beatrice an olive branch.

Adella: “However, it is a head maid’s duty to be expectant of her Masters’ behavior. Perhaps you could indulge me by explaining your normal morning routine? So that I might schedule with consideration to your privacy.”

Beatrice realized the head maid’s intentions. She could turn back on this confrontation and have her dignity spared. Given the situation, she normally would have taken the option. Yet, her heart was a storm of strange new emotions that had emerged when she opened her heart to Subaru. She instead took this opportunity to ask Adella some questions.

Beatrice: “That is fine, I suppose. From now on I would request that the fireplace be lit before I adjourn to the bedroom. I would also ask that you announce yourself when entering rooms. It is basic manners, in fact.”

Adella: “Yes, of course, Lady Beatrice. I shall return to my duties immed-”

Beatrice: “One more thing, I suppose… What do you think of Subaru?”

Adella: “Master? Umm, I think he is kind enough. A passing grade for a Master, if just barely.”

Beatrice: “Do you think there is anything he likes, in fact?”

Adella: “Well now, that is a sizable question. I would need to understand your intentions, Lady Beatrice.”

Beatrice: “O-oh, umm, Betty just wants him to feel comfortable, I suppose. I am simply returning a debt, in fact. It would lessen my debt if I could settle his heart as he did for me.”

Adella, completely misinterpreting Beatrice’s explanation, decided that she had to try and help her Master. After seeing her Masters so calmly sleeping together, she simply knew that Beatrice must be feeling sickness of the heart.

Adella: “I understand now, Lady Beatrice. Perhaps you two can make an excursion today?”

Beatrice: “An excursion? Where would we go, I suppose?”

Adella: “To the beach, of course!”

Beatrice: “The beach!? Why, I suppose? It’s a wet and dirty place not fit for a maiden. It would ruin my clothes, in fact!”

Adella: “That’s exactly right, Lady Beatrice!”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Adella: “Yes, you see, the best way to reach a man’s heart is through his body! You can wear a swimsuit to the beach and when Master Subaru gazes upon it, your beauty will surely settle his heart.”

Beatrice: “Irk! Betty...swimsuit...Subaru, in fact. If it might settle his heart, I must consider it, I suppose.”

Adella: “Perfect! Come with me to my room and we can prepare and set up a plan of battle!”

Beatrice: “Battle? Why-”

Before she could raise her question, Beatrice’s hand was taken by Adella. Adella quickly pulled her out of the kitchen and led her to the head maid’s quarters. With that, the misunderstanding gained traction as it barreled forward with astounding speed.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Subaru was examining the wardrobe.

Subaru: “It’s full of clothes… All my size. Did Beako do this?”

The wardrobe was filled with many different types of formal and casual clothing. All the articles appeared to be in Subaru’s size. He began to pick through the options, ultimately deciding on a light cream tracksuit with blue embroidery. Much to his surprise, it had a zipper, which he had not seen since travelling to another world. He donned the tracksuit and stretched his body to check the fit. It was as if it was made for him and roused a small feeling of satisfaction. After a while,a small knock from the door drew his attention.

Subaru: “Come on in!”

Beatrice entered the room wearing a light yellow sundress with straps on the shoulders. Her hair was still flat but she carried a large white sun hat in her hands.

Beatrice: “Subaru, you picked a decent outfit, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Thanks Beako, you look lovely as well. Did you create all these clothes?”

Beatrice: “Irk!? Lov-...nevermind. My mana is responsible for this world, I suppose. You are responsible for the clothes. Your thoughts and desires, in fact.”

Subaru: “Me? Desires? Can you explain?”

Beatrice: “Well, I guess it can’t be helped, I suppose. Since we arrived in the Imagine Castle, we have been it’s masters. As such, we can alter and create things based on our desires. I have been using it to alter my clothes and hair, things I am normally not allowed to do because of my status as a spirit. I thought you were aware. You’ve already been creating things, in fact.”

Subaru: “But I didn’t know I was creating the clothes!”

Beatrice: “Not the clothes, I suppose. You created a person, in fact.”

Subaru: “What!?”

Beatrice: “I had assumed that it was due to your perverted obsession with maids, I suppose. I was quite mad, in fact. I acted agreeably as to not become the target of your lust.”

Subaru: “ Hey! What kind of guy do you think I am? More importantly, are you talking about Adie?”

Beatrice: “You weren’t aware, I suppose?”

Subaru: “NO! Why would I assume I had created a person?”

Beatrice: “Isn’t that what you humans do, I suppose? I would say it’s completely natural, in fact.”

Subaru: “Please don’t make me explain why that is incorrect.”

Beatrice blushed as she realized what she had said. Now was not the time to get flustered. She was on a mission from Adella and she had to succeed.

Beatrice: “Nevermind that, I suppose! The weather outside must not be wasted. It is perfect beach weather, in fact. Surely even you can figure that out?”

Subaru: “The beach? I guess that explains the hat. I mean, I did see swimwear in the wardrobe too. Where did you come up with that idea?”

Beatrice: “Erk! U-um, I believe Betty already said that it is the best use of our time given the circumstances, in fact. So please prepare and meet me for breakfast.”

Beatrice shuffled out of the room in a huff. Subaru thought about it and agreed that the beach did sound nice right about now. He got excited when he thought about it. There was one thing he wanted to check before he went to join Beatrice for breakfast. He held his hand out and focused on an image in his head. Suddenly a comb appeared in his right hand. 

Subaru: “So it really is magic, huh? This should be interesting.”

Subaru grabbed some swim trunks and quickly made his way downstairs to join Beatrice in the dining room. She was sitting in her usual spot and seemed a bit fidgety. Subaru made his way to a seat next to her. The two had a quick breakfast with light conversation as Beatrice seemed to have her thoughts elsewhere. Once they were finished, Subaru stood up and offered his hand to Beatrice.

Subaru: “Shall we head out?”

Beatrice: “It seems to be a good time for it, I suppose.”

Adella: “Please have fun Masters, I will prepare the castle for your return. Good luck Lady Beatrice.”

Subaru thought what Adella said was odd but his thoughts were cut short as Beatrice grabbed his hand and dragged him to the foyer. She slipped on a pair of white sandals and opened the main door. Subaru followed suit as they took a left turn from the entrance and made their way down the flight of stone stairs that led to their destination. The large sea that connected to the beachfront under the castle overhang was a deep azure. The gently lapping waves seemed to harmonize with the delicate warm breeze that tickled Subaru’s nose as they approached. He looked down to see Beatrice’s expression and was thoroughly astounded. Beatrice's eyes were open wide with wonder and her lips were slightly parted in a face that could only be described as dazzling.

Subaru: “I guess you never got to see anything like this when you were stuck in the forbidden library.”

Beatrice: “Betty had read about such things, I suppose. I never thought I would see or feel such a thing. I had resigned myself to the impossibility, in fact.”

Subaru: “Beako.”

Beatrice: “Huh? What is it, I suppose?”

Subaru: “As your contractor, I demand that you experience this in full right this instant!”

Subaru gripped Beatrice’s hand tightly and pulled her quickly down the stairs. She was running to meet Subaru’s stride as they reached the sand. Subaru looked around as if to be assessing the area, then pulled her over to a flat stretch of sand with plenty of sun.

Subaru: “This should be perfect!”

Subaru put his hand forward in the same position as when he created the comb. The result was a large towel spread across the sand and a broad parasol. Beatrice walked over to inspect Subaru’s work. She placed down her bag and slipped off her shoes before stepping onto the sand. She turned to face Subaru and spoke as if to grade his effort.

Beatrice: “I see you are taking full advantage of Betty’s mana, I suppose. Although, it’s not t-terrible… I find it acceptable, in fact”

Subaru: “I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’.”

Seemingly ignoring him, Beatrice reached into her bag and produced what appeared to be a small bucket and shovel.

Beatrice: “Now, as my contractor, I must request your assistance! Adella told me about constructs that can be created without magic. The condition being that they can only exist on the beach. Are you familiar with this concept, in fact?”

Subaru: “Pfffttt! Haha!”

Beatrice: “What is so funny, I suppose!? Perhaps you think Betty cannot create such constructs? Well, I’ll show you, in fact! I no longer require assistance!”

Beatrice marched off toward the waterfront. Subaru watched as she collected sand, seemingly curating grains by examining them before sprinkling them in her bucket. After she made a few passes and appeared satisfied, she promptly threw the sand into the air. Subaru was astounded as Beatrice started coughing and rubbing sand from her eyes. Was this four hundred year old spirit perhaps an idiot?

Beatrice: “Ekk, ekk, bleh!”

Subaru: “What was that!?”

Beatrice: “I was summoning the constructs, I suppose. Perhaps Betty has no talent for this, in fact.”

Beatrice looked down, defeated. Subaru decided to correct her mistake.

Subaru: “Beako, did Adie perhaps mention a ‘sand castle’?”

Beatrice: “Huh? She may have used that terminology, I suppose.”

Subaru: “May I use the shovel?”

Beatrice handed Subaru the small shovel and watched in fascination as he scooped sand in the bucket haphazardly. He then guided her closer to the water to continue the lesson.

Subaru: “The secret to my ultimate sand castle building technique is adding a small amount of water to the sand to bind it!”

Beatrice: “Hmm, I see, I suppose.”

Subaru went back up the beach away from the water and confidently flipped the bucket upside down. Beatrice was surprised but quickly understood as Subaru lifted the bucket. A bucket shaped structure was left behind atop the warm sand.

Subaru: “Okay, Beako, your turn.”

Beatrice: “Right!”

Beatrice scooped up sand into her bucket and wandered down the beach to collect water. Once she felt that the mixture was complete, she returned to Subaru and promptly flipped her bucket. The result was less than perfect; her mold stood and then crumbled into a dome shape. She sat still and stared at her creation.

Subaru: “No worries Beako, that just means you used too much water. Try again!”

The two spent the morning building castles on the beach. After a few hours, Beatrice got the hang of it and even was brazen enough to try structures that Subaru couldn’t build. He assumed this was her pride in response to failing earlier. As the sun passed the center of the sky, they decided to wait under the parasol and have lunch. Beatrice reached in her bag and presented a box with sandwiches and two drinks.

Subaru: “Wow, that looks delicious!”

Beatrice: “Yes, that maid does have her uses, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Well let’s dig in. Then after a short wait, we can swim!”

Beatrice: “Y-yes, that is the point of being here, I suppose. The battle begins, in fact.”

Subaru: “Battle?”

Beatrice: “Nothing, I suppose! You misheard me, in fact. Eat quickly, we do not have time for silly conversation, in fact.”

Subaru couldn’t get a read on Beatrice today. He knew something was off but she seemed happy to be at the beach so he would shelf the conversation for now. After the two had finished their lunch, Beatrice stood up and motioned her hand to a small tent. Subaru guessed she must have created it as a makeshift changing room.

Beatrice: “You go first, I suppose. Betty needs time to prepare herself. Hurry now, in fact!”

Subaru: “Yeah, sure, no problem.”

Subaru quickly entered the tent and changed into his swim suit. As he exited the tent he saw Beatrice quietly pacing. As Subaru got closer he could see that the spirit was blushing.

Subaru: “Everything okay, Beako?”

Beeatrice: “Eep!”

Beatrice sprinted off to the tent without answering. They would definitely need to talk about what was bothering her, Subaru thought. He collected his thoughts and patiently waited for Beatrice to return. He considered that maybe she was embarrassed about the sand castle. It could also be that she was overwhelmed by the new experience. Subaru carefully considered how he could help the girl cheer up. It was then that he realized that a significant amount of time had passed.

Subaru: “Beako? You okay in there?”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Beako if you don't hurry it up, the sun is going to go down.”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru looked forward at the beach as his mind wandered to pass the time. He wondered more about the magic that created the castle. Could it also affect nature? He put his hand forward and tried to create a wave to no avail. Normally he would have given up there, but since he had the time, he decided to try again by pouring more magic into it. He concentrated all his magic into the sea. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings, the next event might have been prevented.

Beatrice: “Al-alright, I suppose. I have returned, in fact.”

Beatrice jumped in front of Subaru with her face bright red. In place of her sundress, she now wore a bright yellow two piece swimsuit with white polka dots and frills around the shoulders and waist. She closed her eyes and awaited Subaru’s response. Subaru might have complemented the girl, had he not been focused on the tremendous wave that approached Beatrice from behind. Left without an answer, Beatrice tried speaking again without opening her eyes.

Beatrice: “Su-subaru-u, please say something. My heart cannot take the silence, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Hrk!? Bea-”

Before he could finish, the wave that Subaru had created came crashing down on the beachfront. The force knocked Beatrice forward off the ground and slammed Subaru onto his back. He tried to open his eyes but could not see. It felt as if a small weight was laying on his face. Since it seemed soft and had a pleasant smell to it, Subaru wondered if the wave had pushed some sort of flowers or fruit ashore. He was jolted back to his senses with a shriek.

Beatrice: “Wawawa! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!”

Subaru: “Huh?”

With that outburst, Beatrice used her magic to leap into the air and down the beach into the sea. As he witnessed this spectacle, Subaru touched his face. There was no doubt now. Moments ago, Beatrice had her midsection pressed against Subaru’s face. Subaru recalled the sensation as he considered what happened. However, before he could formulate a response, he noticed something very wrong. Beatrice was thrashing in the water and waving her arms. Subaru hadn’t considered that the girl couldn’t swim.

Subaru: “Beako! Hold on, I’m on my way!”

Subaru ran down the beach and began swimming to where Beatrice had landed. He picked her up by her underarms and placed her on his back as he swam back to shore. He gently placed her on solid ground and tried to meet her gaze. As Subaru opened his mouth to speak…

Subaru: “Bea-”

Beatrice: “No! I’m going home!”

Beatrice then stormed off visibly enraged. Subaru knew chasing her wasn’t a good idea right now. As he cleaned up the beach area, the sun sank lower in the sky. Subaru dragged his feet as he trudged up the stairs back home. He opened the door and entered the foyer before being approached by Adella.

Adella: “Well, if it isn’t my Master, the fool.”

Subaru: “I don’t have it in me to do this right now.”

Adella: “I should say so, Lady Beatrice was very forthcoming with the details.”

Subaru: “Is she here?”

Adella: “Yes, the Lady took a bath and has retired to her room.”

Subaru: “She probably hates me, huh?”

Adella: “Not at all.”

Subaru: “W-what?”

Adella: “Master Fool, you need to understand that the Lady has her pride. Due to my interference, she was planning a special day for you two. When her plans were led astray, she naturally became distraught.”

Subaru: “Special day?”

Adella: “Indeed, I believe she is mad at herself for not reaching her desired results.”

Subaru: “Which were?”

Adella: “Fufufu. Master Fool, women need their secrets. Why don’t you ask her yourself? Go take a bath and come to the tea room. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Subaru: “Okay, I’ll trust you Adie.”

Adella slightly blushed at this response as Subaru left for the bath. He took a quick bath and changed into his pajamas. As he descended the stairs he hesitated before turning towards the tea room. He had to make this right, his heart told him so. He quietly entered the tea room and noticed that it now contained a couch in front of the fireplace. Most likely Adella’s doing. On one side of the couch sat the small spirit in her nightie wrapped up in a large blanket. Subaru approached and sat next to her. She turned her gaze away from him, but Subaru started talking regardless.

Subaru: “Beako, I’m sorry about how today ended.”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “But I’m not sorry about anything else.”

Beatrice: “Hmm?”

Subaru: “I’m not sorry about you cutely watching me sleep this morning. I’m not sorry about building sand castles together. I’m not sorry about enjoying a beachside lunch with you. I’m sure as hell not sorry about getting to see you in such a bewitching swimsuit. So please, don’t feel bad about today. I don’t completely understand your motives, but if you want to tell me about them, I’m here to listen.”

Beatrice: “Subaru! I mean, thank you, I suppose… Honestly, I just wanted to help you feel more at home here. If Betty could settle your heart like you did hers then maybe…”

Subaru: “Maybe?”

Beatrice: “Then maybe Betty wouldn’t be useless, I suppose. Betty just wants her Subaru to be happy with her. I’ve taken you away for myself and I thought I could do something to help you. The maid gave me some ideas and I wanted to try them with you. It was silly and embarrassing to try to impress you with a swimsuit. I guess it was still just for my happiness, in fact.”

Subaru: “I am happy when you are happy. You are quite the idiot sometimes.”

Beatrice: “Huh!?

Subaru: “Don’t worry, I’m an idiot too. We both keep trying to make each other happy without considering what the other person wants. Seems silly, but I had a really fun day today and I would hate for a misunderstanding to ruin that. Let’s try understanding what we each want and talk about it, okay? I don’t want you making yourself uncomfortable on my account. Let's have fun together.”

Beatrice: “I-I need time to process all this, I suppose. I will try Subaru, in fact. Thank you.”

Subaru: “Sounds good Beako.”

Beatrice: “Can I ask for something I want right now, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Of course”

Beatrice lifted part of her blanket up and offered it to Subaru.

Beatrice: “C-ca-can you sit with me awhile, I suppose? I’m quite cold, in fact.”

Subaru: “Sure Beako.”

Subaru joined Beatrice under the blanket. He compared this to how Beatrice had snuck her way in the night before and was filled with a warm realization that they might have decreased the distance between each other. Her honesty was genuine and refreshing. As a contractor he couldn’t do much, but he could keep this little spirit warm as long as she’d have him. Beatrice leaned on him and let out a yawn.

Beatrice: “Ahhhn, thank you Subaru. Can you promise me one more thing, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Look at you with all the demands today. Though, I guess I hear you out.”

Beatrice: “Maybe lay off the magic for awhile...zzz”

Subaru felt Beatrice relax against his arm as she drifted off. They had an active day and now that he was sure that Beatrice was okay, he felt all the exhaustion set in.The thought that he hadn’t made her cry again filled his mind as he drifted off next to Beatrice. It would be A simple scene if not for one out of place character watching from a distance. Adella entered the room as they slept.

Adella: “Excellent job, Master Subaru. Fufufu.”

Adella dimmed the lights and stoked the fire before returning to her quarters.

**_Chapter 2 End_ **

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 3: The Light in Her Eyes_ **

Following their day at the beach, Subaru noticed a definite change in Beatrice. In the days that followed, she had become more brazen in expressing her desires. It had become common for her to join Subaru in his futon on chilly nights, except now she was asking permission instead of sneaking around. She even began requesting meals from Adella. Subaru had made note of her preferences, or lack thereof. Beatrice preferred sweets and not much else. Adella humored the girl and started teaching her to bake. Meanwhile, Subaru had started using his newfound free time to venture further out on the castle grounds. In doing so, he had found a small forest in the west and noticed some foraging bushes there. This gave him an idea, so this morning he sought out Beatrice before she wandered into the kitchen. He spotted her in a simple blue short sleeved dress, much like the one she wore for their first dinner. She sported her trademark hair drills today adorned with dark blue bows. To finish the ensemble, she wore white frilly stockings with black glossy shoes.

Subaru: “Looking good, Beako, can I borrow you for a moment?”

Beatrice: “How forward, I suppose. I must say, I knew this day would come. You are a beast, in fact.”

Subaru: “H-hold on! Just what do you think you are saying!”

Beatrice: “Adella explained to me the true nature of men, I suppose. She said I should expect this behavior from you, but not be tricked so easily, in fact.”

Subaru was floored. Just what was that head maid saying to Beatrice? He would have to have a lengthy discussion with her later. For now, he needed to properly invite Beatrice to join him. It was time to pull out the big guns.

Subaru: “Well if that’s the case, I guess you wouldn’t be interested in a new spot I found. Too bad, the berries there were extra sweet. It would have been perfect for pastries.”

Subaru had played his trump card and turned to walk away. Beatrice’s eyes went wide, she had to know what these berries tasted like. As Subaru moved forward to leave, he felt a small tug at his back. Beatrice had taken the bait.

Beatrice: “W-well, I wouldn’t want to waste berries, I suppose. Perhaps...you could take me there… I would like to go, in fact.”

Subaru: “Well when you ask so cutely, how can I say no?”

Beatrice pushed the mocking Subaru forward, then made her way to the kitchen to inform Adella of her new plans.

Beatrice: “Adella, I need to reschedule my lesson, I suppose. Subaru has offered to take me to gather fresh ingredients for our pastries, in fact.”

Adella: “Fufufu. It’s about time, I should say.”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Adella: “I expected the Master to ask you to spend time together much sooner. It is only appropriate that he make up for ending your beach day early.”

Beatrice: “I don’t know what you could mean, I suppose. It is a simple trip to gather supplies, nothing more, in fact.”

Adella motioned for Beatrice to join her by the door as she cracked it open slightly. Beatrice glanced through and saw Subaru sitting at the dining table, smiling in thought.

Adella: “Does he normally smile like that when making a ‘simple trip’?”

Beatrice slightly blushed as she responded to Adella’s preposterous question.

Beatrice: “Well he is an idiot, I suppose. Maybe he enjoys mundane tasks, in fact?”

Adella: “I see. It must be truly convenient to live in your own world whilst living in your own world. I truly envy you, Lady Beatrice. I shall pack you a lunch and obtain some baskets for berry gathering. Please make your way to the foyer. Byeee!”

Beatrice: “Wai-”

Before Beatrice could inquire further as to what the maid meant, Adella danced her way out of the room. Beatrice puffed out her cheeks and went to bring Subaru to the foyer.

Subaru: “Hey, Beako. Are you ready to go?”

Beatrice grabbed Subaru’s hand and pulled him to the foyer without making a sound. 

Subaru: “Beako, pouting isn’t a cute look for you. Do you not want to go?”

Beatrice: “That isn’t it, I suppose. I’m s-sorry, I do want to go, in fact.”

Adella: “Ohh? Well isn’t that just the most adorable admission?”

Beatrice scowled at Adella as the head maid handed Subaru a large basket.

Adella: “I packed a lunch, blanket, and a couple gathering baskets. Enjoy your time together you two!”

With that, Adella pushed the two out the door. Subaru grabbed Beatrice’s hand and led her toward the forest. The sun was beating down so Subaru unzipped his tracksuit’s jacket and tied it around his waist. He had slowly been marking a trail over the last few days so that Beatrice could easily follow him with her small strides. They followed the trail of matted down grass to the top of a hill where they could lay eyes on the treeline of the forest.

Subaru: “Well this is the forest, Beako. We still have a little longer to go. Are you still good to walk?”

Beatrice: “This much is fine, I suppose. How much longer until we arrive, in fact?”

Subaru: “I think we will be there just in time for lunch. If that’s too long, I can carry you on my back.”

Beatrice: “T-that won’t be necessary, I suppose. Betty has her pride, in fact. If it comes to that, you can crawl on all fours while I ride you like an animal.”

Subaru: “What was that? You don’t want me to take you to the berries?”

Beatrice: “Grr… Fine, I suppose. Let’s just keep going. No riding will be necessary, in fact.”

Subaru smiled as he took Beatrice’s hand once more. They continued down the trail into the forest. The tall trees provided adequate shade from the sun and made the trip a little easier. The forest wasn’t dense so rays of sunlight flickered through the trees. The contrast of light brought out the dark umber of the bark; Subaru recognized the trees as some variety of pine. Small pine cones and juniper berries littered the forest floor. Before long they arrived at a small clearing in the wooded area. Subaru set down the large basket and produced a large blanket from it. After unfolding it, he gave it a hearty shake and lowered it over the ground. Seemingly satisfied that this would be a sufficient spot for lunch, he looked over at Beatrice. She was frozen with her gaze locked on the bushes growing nearby their picnic site. Subaru spoke up to get her attention.

Subaru: “Beako.”

Beatrice: “H-huh? Oh yes, this will be a suitable spot, I suppose.”

Subaru: “That so, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Yes, just set it down, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Beako, you seem to be focused on something else. I’ve already prepared the blanket.”

Beatrice: “O-oh!? Umm...I seem to be suffering from fatigue, I suppose. That must be it, in fact.”

Subaru: “Beako, do you want to grab some berries to have with lunch? I can set up the rest if you want to take a basket and-”

Before Subaru could finish his thought, Beatrice snatched the basket from his hand and ran towards the bushes. Subaru smiled to himself while Beatrice began to fill her basket. After a few minutes, Subaru had the lunch prepared and Beatrice returned with her spoils. 

Subaru: “Did you find good ones, Beako?”

Beatrice: “I did, I suppose. Betty has an eye for it, in fact.”

Subaru: “That’s good to hear! I grabbed some water from the nearby stream to wash them with, but we should eat our lunch first. Adie would be upset if we didn’t.”

Beatrice squinted her eyes at the thought of waiting for sweets. Since she couldn’t argue with Subaru’s logic, she resigned to agree. Subaru revealed that Adella had packed sandwiches again. Once she had been given her share, she began to unabashedly take large bites as fast as she could. Alarmed by the sudden change in Beatrice’s etiquette, Subaru waved his hands in protest.

Subaru: “Beako, slow down! You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Beatrice: “Nonshince, I shuppose.  _ Gulp _ ...I am simply trying to make the best use of our time, in fact.”

Subaru: “That a fact? That ‘best use’ wouldn’t include dessert, would it?”

Beatrice showed no sign of acknowledging Subaru’s question, but she did slow her pace. Soon after, the two finished their lunch. Subaru retrieved his flask of water and rinsed the berries before presenting them to Beatrice. Her eyes appeared dazzled by the introduction of the sweets. Subaru could tell that they were some variant of blueberry. However, it was immediately apparent upon inspection that Beatrice had no skill in foraging. The berries were of various sizes with many appearing unripe. Before Subaru could explain this fact to Beatrice, she had already managed to shove a handful in her mouth. The small spirit swooned as the sweet flavor danced across her palate. Subaru’s fears were confirmed as Beatrice went stiff and a small shiver went down her spine.

Subaru: “Beako, are you feeling okay?”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Beako, I think you may have picked some unripe ones…”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “You need to spit them out before you get sick!”

Subaru moved to pat Beatrice on her small back. She seemed to return to her senses upon feeling Subaru's touch.

Beatrice: “Blech! Pfft! Why, I suppose? Why would you poison Betty, in fact?”

Subaru: “I didn’t poison you! I was going to tell you, but you started eating without giving me a chance!”

Beatrice: “To think that I would be tricked by such an animal, I suppose!”

Subaru: “Calm down! Here, try this.”

Subaru pulled some ripe berries from the basket and offered them to Beatrice. She looked at him quizzically, but eventually gave in to the tempting sweets in front of her. As if a transformation had occurred, Beatrice’s eyes shut and her mouth moved into a dopey smile. The sweet sensation washed over her as she transcended to a new reality. As Subaru witnessed this, he couldn’t help but think that he might have just discovered the cheat menu for Beatrice.

Subaru: “I take it that you approve?”

Beatrice: “Uuu…”

Subaru: “Beako?”

Beatrice: “Uuu...waa.”

Subaru: “Tell me if you don’t want a head pat.”

Beatrice: “Uuu…”

Subaru: “Okay, granted.”

Subaru reached out and started to pet Beatrice’s head. This was the first time he had actually registered touching her hair. It was soft, but had a firm stiffness that maintained the drills in her pigtails. Beatrice winced as he patted, her control slowly returned as she assessed the current situation.

Beatrice: “Su-subaru?”

Subaru: “Yes, Beako?”

Beatrice: “What is going on, I suppose?”

Subaru: “I asked you to speak up if you didn’t want a head pat. You didn’t have any objections, so I’m keeping my end of the bargain.”

Beatrice: “Is that so, I suppose? Well, it does feel nice, in fa-”

Subaru: “What was that?”

Beatrice: “Die.”

Subaru: “Now Beako, let's talk this-”

However, it was too late. Beatrice lowered her hand forward and Subaru flew through the air. He landed on the other side of the picnic site on his face. As his awareness returned, Subaru slowly stood up and brushed himself off. Beatrice watched as he approached her, but he showed no signs of anger.

Subaru: “I guess that’s a fair punishment for my prank. I‘m sorry Beako, I couldn't help but have a little fun.”

Beatrice: “That is fine, I suppose. As long as you learned a lasting lesson. I will be happy to teach it again, in fact.”

Subaru: “Not necessary. How about we finish picking these berries?”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose. We did make the trip for such a reason, in fact.”

Subaru: “Sounds good. Just remember to pick ones like the ripe ones I gave you earlier.”

Beatrice: “Betty can do that much, I suppose. We will split the work, in fact.”

With that, Beatrice went to the opposite side of the line of bushes. Due to the height difference, Subaru couldn’t see her very well. Yet, he had to agree that this was a faster way to collect the berries. However, every so often he could hear her talking to herself. She sometimes would hum or start singing ‘one for me, one for the basket’. These small acts helped to assuage the lonely feeling in Subaru’s chest. Sometime later, Subaru was nearing the max space in his basket. As he went to check on Beatrice, he heard the spirit angrily yell out.

Beatrice: “How dare you, I suppose! Drop it, you animal, in fact!”

Subaru ran to where Beatrice stood staring down at what could only be described as a large, grey squirrel. However, this beast was the size of a dog and when it stood on its hind legs, it challenged Beatrice in height. Most noteworthy was the item that it held in its mouth: Beatrice’s gathering basket. As Subaru slowly approached Beatrice, the beast eyed him intently. Subaru frantically thought of a way to diffuse this situation, mostly out of fear for the animal. Before he could try to mediate the situation, the beast turned and began to dash into the forest. Subaru turned to Beatrice.

Subaru: “Bea-”

Too late. Beatrice used her magic to jump into the air and madly fly after the beast. Subaru did his best to keep up from the ground as he watched the scene develop in front of him. The beast jumped from tree to tree as Beatrice raised and lowered her hand, releasing gust after gust of cutting wind. The beast seemed to have natural instinct and a home field advantage as it deftly avoided Beatrice's attacks. After what felt like miles to Subaru’s winded body, he arrived to find Beatrice driving the creature toward a large tree at the edge of the forest. The beast jumped high into the tree, but as it landed on a branch Beatrice launched her trap. 

Beatrice: “Minya!”

As Beatrice uttered the words, a large stake of crystallized mana struck the tree and exploded. The shock of the impact caused the beast to lose its footing and tumble. As the basket was released from the beast’s jaws while it focused on regaining its balance, Beatrice flew up through the branches and claimed her prize before landing on a branch at the tree top. The beast twisted its body and landed on the ground below. It looked back at Beatrice with a defeated scowl before dashing into the forest. Just as Beatrice was about to gloat, she heard Subaru from below.

Subaru: “Beako! The tree!”

The damage from Beatrice’s attack had severely weakened the base of the tree. The tree made a mighty groan as it began to lean toward the ground. As suddenly as it started, the groaning led to a subsequent crack as the roots were torn upward from the earth and the tree began to fall over. The shock from the plummet made a tremor run through the branches. Before Beatrice could get her bearings, she felt the surface under her feet disappear. With no time to react, she braced for impact with the approaching forest floor. As she collided with the ground, she noticed that it felt soft, warm, and a little wet. Notably absent was the feeling of pain. Beatrice unclenched her eyes and saw the soft gaze of a kind hearted boy looking down at her. This face was her contractor’s, of course. Subaru had run with all his might and caught the small girl in what could be described as a princess carry.

Subaru: “Hah...hah… Are you alright Beako? Nothing broken? Any pain?”

Beatrice: “N-no, I suppose. My pride took the most damage, in fact. Betty should have jumped when she had the chance.”

Subaru: “I think the entire forest is well aware of your magic. I’m just glad you aren’t hurt.”

Beatrice: “A contractor should not have such concerns, I suppose. But...”

Subaru: “But?”

Beatrice: “T-thank you, Subaru. I’m glad I was contracted to you, I suppose”

Subaru: “Erk!?”

Subaru was caught off guard by her sudden honesty. He stopped running and stood in the forest with Beatrice in his arms. Some time passed as he calmed his thoughts. Finally, Beatrice called out to him. 

Beatrice: “Su-subaru-u?”

Subaru looked down at the bright red girl in his arms.

Subaru: “Sorry, Beako. What is it?”

Beatrice: “C-can you put me down now?”

Subaru: “ O-oh, of course!”

Subaru sat the spirit down on her feet while he blushed. Beatrice took a moment to brush herself off and turned toward the fallen tree as if to change the subject.

Beatrice: “This won’t do, I suppose. I cannot abide leaving such an unsightly mess, in fact.”

With that, Beatrice closed her eyes and focused her hands towards the tree. A strong breeze blew her hair forward as her mana seemed to encapsulate the tree. Subaru was stunned as he watched the tree lift back up to its original position. A green aura glowed as the roots tucked themselves back into the ground. Beatrice lowered her hands as she surveyed the area. To a passerby, it would appear as if nothing of note had happened, much less a resounding magical detonation. Satisfied with her work, Beatrice turned back towards Subaru.

Beatrice: “I appear to have wasted our afternoon, I suppose. We should head back before Adella starts to worry, in fact.”

Subaru: “Yeah, Beako. Lets make our way back.”

As Subaru took her hand, he couldn’t help but notice a tinge of disappointment in her voice. The sun had begun to set in the sky as Subaru led Beatrice back to the trail. His mind wandered to ways that they could spend more time together. This had to be the cause of her disappointment, he thought. They passed the clearing from their picnic and slowly made their way up the hill that overlooks the forest. It was then that Subaru had an idea.

Subaru: “Beako, would you mind staying out with me a little longer?”

Beatrice: “I can do that, I suppose. Nightfall will be here soon though, in fact.”

Subaru: “That’s what I‘m counting on! Please wait here for a few minutes.”

Subaru made his way down the hill. Beatrice watched as he reached out his hand and used magic to produce some strange items. They appeared to be small staves, but not any type she was familiar with. After a time, Subaru returned to Beatrice and sat down on the grass while he motioned for her to join him. Beatrice took a seat next to him and awaited an explanation.

Subaru: “Sorry, Beako”

Beatrice: “For what, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Well, I want to spend more time with you, So I might keep you out a little later than expected.”

Beatrice: “Is that what this is all about, in fact? I fail to see why we couldn’t just spend time together back at the castle, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Wow, really expected a blush right about there.”

Beatrice: “Quiet.”

Subaru: ‘Well it looks like the sun is down and the stars are coming out. Should be about time to start.”

Beatrice: “Start?”

Subaru: “Yeah. Where I’m from, on warm nights like this one, we normally go and watch fireworks.”

Beatrice: “Fireworks? Is that a type of magic, I suppose?”

Subaru: “You might say that, but they are made with science! You go and watch them at night with people you care about. I set some up for us and they should be starting any minute. I hope you don’t mind, I used a little magic.”

Beatrice: “People you care about…”

As Beatrice recited the words, she heard a sudden explosion echo through the area. As she was about to stand up in expectation of an attack, Subaru squeezed her hand with his left and pointed towards the sky with his right. Beatrice looked upward as, one by one, large colorful patterns painted the night sky. Different designs of different sizes appeared in front of her. Beatrice recognized some as flowers and others as stars. Just as she became accustomed to one type, another one would show up and sizzle or delay into a much bigger shape. After some time the light seemed to calm down and Subaru squeezed her hand as he spoke to her.

Subaru: “Beako, it’s time for the finale.”

Beatrice: “Finale?”

As if to answer her question, multiple fireworks sprang forth into the night sky. There were so many and in constant variation that Beatrice couldn’t respond to one before another one showed up in her vision. She was completely astounded by the sight before her, and as quickly as they arrived, the fireworks sank back into the darkness, Leaving behind only an echo and a lingering smell of sulphur. As Beatrice calmed her heart down, Subaru’s voice reached out to her.

Subaru: “What did you think, Beako?”

Beatrice looked forward for a second to think and then turned her gaze up to meet Subaru’s.

Beatrice: “I quite enjoyed it, I suppose!”

As Beatrice spoke the words, she closed her eyes and gave Subaru the most grand smile that he had ever seen from the girl. He would not have believed it if he had not directly witnessed it himself. Beatrice’s flaxen hair was illuminated by the moonlight while her pink cheeks were under tension from the sublime smile resting on her face. Subaru ingrained this memory in his head before returning a smile that paled in comparison. The two sat there for a moment in silence while the last signs of the fireworks disappeared. It was Beatrice who made the first sound as a yawn escaped her lips.

Subaru: “Beako, you must be tired from today. What do you say we get back to the castle?”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose. I am feeling quite fatigued, in fact. Brrr...”

Subaru noticed that the small girl shivered as she finished her statement. Without hesitation, he untied his jacket from his waist and draped it over Beatrice. Her face became rosy in response.

Subaru: “Then let’s make our way back, it shouldn’t be long now.”

Beatrice: “Y-yes. Thank you, I suppose.”

Subaru went downhill to clean up the remnants of the fireworks before returning to Beatrice. As Subaru grabbed for Beatrice’s hand, he felt restraint when he tried to pull her forward. 

Subaru: “Beako? Don’t you want to go home?”

Beatrice: “It’s not that, I suppose. Perhaps… I mean to say… Could you carry me, in fact? I seemed to have overexerted myself today.”

Subaru: “I already told you earlier that it would be no problem. Besides, it’s my fault for keeping you out late. Come on…”

Subaru knelt down and the small spirit climbed up onto his back before he stood up. He grabbed their basket and began the march back to the castle with his passenger. 

Subaru: “Beako, I hope you had a lot of fun today.”

Beatrice: “Ahn...Of course Subaru...zzz”

Subaru: “You hanging in there?”

Beatrice: “Not a problem, I suppose...zzz”

Subaru: “What was your favorite part about today?”

Beatrice: “Zzz...The fireworks, I suppose...I also enjoyed the head pat, in fact...zzz.”

Subaru decided not to point out what the sleepy girl had just said, Although it did bring him enjoyment to hear it. He dashed up the pathway to the castle and pushed open the door to the foyer. As he entered, Adella approached him with an expectant look on her face.

Adella: “Judging by the time, I assume that things went well? I saw a very pretty light show from the castle. You really are a romantic aren’t you Master Subaru?”

Subaru: “I don’t know what kind of guy you think I am! We were just having a good time.”

Adella: “Why, of course! Good job, Master. Allow me to take the Lady and prepare her bath. You may take yours after. Unless you want to join, that is…”

Adella spoke as she shifted Beatrice onto her back. In response to the suggestion, Subaru blushed as he broke eye contact with Adella.

Subaru: “Uncalled for! I’ll put away the berries! Just tell me where to put them!”

Adella: “Oh, is that how it is? How honorable! I shall make haste, Master. Please place the berries in the kitchen. I will prepare them for baking and fermenting after I attend to the bath.

Subaru: “Fine, can do.”

Subaru made his way to the kitchen to do as the maid had asked. After a short time, Adella returned to inform him of the availability of the bath. Subaru washed off the day’s labors in the warm water. Afterwards, he felt particularly refreshed and made his way to join Beatrice in the bedroom. As he laid down in his futon, he noticed that Beatrice was already fast asleep in her bed, an afterimage of her radiant smile left on her face. As Subaru drifted off to sleep, he felt a small feeling tug at his heart. Today had been a perfect day and he wanted to share more days like this with Beatrice, if he could. 

**_Chapter 3 End_ **

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 4: In Lieu of a Dream_ **

Dark fog blocked Subaru’s vision as he tried to walk. It was as if his legs were bound with heavy weights, yet he trudged forward. He couldn’t remember how he arrived at this place, or where he came from. He raised his hands to rub his eyes and realized he couldn’t see his hands. Where his fingers should have been he found only more fog. As panic slowly set in, a light cut through the fog and the image of a girl came into focus. The light illuminated the area, but it was not a place Subaru recognized. As his vision stabilized, Subaru immediately recognized the girl. The silver haired half elf could only be Emilia.

Subaru: “E-emilia?”

Emilia: “Why, Subaru?”

Subaru: “I-”

As Subaru began to speak, he heard a loud crack followed by a sharp pain in his head as all the memories he had forgotten flowed into him. He remembered the Imagine Castle and that his friends were frozen in time. He began to feel a tremendous surge of guilt like his heart was being plucked from his chest. Emilia broke eye contact with Subaru as she began to weep.

Emilia: “I thought you loved me… you liar.”

Subaru: “Emilia, no, that’s not… I’m...I’m sorry.”

Tears streamed down Subaru’s face as he tried to reach out for Emilia. As his hands got close enough to touch her, she spoke.

Emilia: “I don’t forgive you. I hate you.”

Emilia’s eyes darkened as she spat out the words. Subaru continued to try to grab her as she turned to leave. As his fingers brushed her she appeared to burst into particles of light. She dissolved back into the darkness of the fog as Subaru looked on in horror. His mind scrambled as he tried to replay the events. Before he could open his mouth to try to scream, he was interrupted.

???: “Subaru.”

Subaru turned to look at the voice and collapsed to his knees at what he saw. The maid that everyone had forgotten met his gaze. It was Rem; she stared at Subaru with cold blue eyes that pierced him from behind her bangs. He started to cry tears of joy and crawl towards her. She met his enthusiasm with icy words.

Rem: “You left me behind, Subaru. I supported you no matter what and you abandoned me.”

Subaru: “Rem, I… I… that’s not true…”

Rem: “I’ve died for you time and time again. It meant nothing. I mean nothing.”

Subaru: “Rem that’s not-”

Rem: “I MEAN NOTHING!!!”

Subaru was shocked by Rem’s scream. The maid froze in front of Subaru and in the next moment she collapsed forward. Subaru scrambled to catch her in his arms, but upon touching her she burst into light just as Emilia had. Subaru fell to his side and curled his legs in as he rambled to himself through sobs.

Subaru: “I didn’t forget...I didn’t forget…”

In that instant, he felt himself start to lose consciousness. As his mind faded he heard a small voice calling his name. The voice became louder and louder as Subaru began to awaken. He gasped as he jolted awake to the familiar feel of his futon. As he opened his eyes he saw Beatrice’s worried face looking over him. She was kneeling next to him on the floor and had her hands tightly gripped around one of his. He used his free hand to rub his face and found that his cheeks were tear stained. 

Beatrice: “H-here, use Betty’s handkerchief, I suppose.”

Subaru: “...”

Subaru took the small handkerchief from her and wiped his face without making a sound. He could tell from the light shining through the windows that it was morning. As his gaze turned to Beatrice, he felt a strange pain run through his heart. 

Subaru: “I need to go for a walk, excuse me.”

Beatrice: “But-”

Beatrice was interrupted by Subaru shaking his hand free from hers. He stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. After slipping a tracksuit jacket over his sleepwear, he turned to leave the bedroom. Beatrice spoke out as he opened the door.

Beatrice: “Subaru?”

Subaru: “I’m sorry, Be-...Beatrice, I need some time.

With that, Subaru left the room. Beatrice felt helpless as she thought over what she could have said to comfort Subaru. The small spirit felt a mixture of emotions as she knelt on the floor. However, one thought escaped her mouth.

Beatrice: “He called me Beatrice…”

Beatrice couldn’t understand what happened to Subaru by herself so she decided to ask Adella for advice. She slowly stood up from the floor and left the room to seek out the head maid in her quarters. Upon reaching Adella's room she gingerly knocked on the door. The sound of shuffling and footsteps emerged from within before the doorknob began to turn. Adella stepped into the threshold, still in her nightgown. 

Adella: "Ahn.. Well, well, you're up rather early Lady Beatrice. I must say, it shames me to be woken up by my Master."

Beatrice paid her no mind and walked past her into Adella's room. She took a seat in a small chair near Adella's bed. It was a small but comfortable room compared to the larger bedroom. Furs covered the floors and small pictures of various flowers hung on the walls. Other than the bed and a small tea table with chairs, there was a notably large bookshelf filled with books. Beatrice stared down at her knees and waited for Adella to take a seat. Adella, sensing that something was off, sat next to Beatrice and prepared her a glass of water. 

Adella: "Drink. Calm yourself and then tell me what has you in such a state."

Beatrice took a small sip from her glass and proceeded to explain the situation.

Beatrice: "I believe he was having a nightmare, I suppose. Betty couldn't help him. She was useless, in fact."

Adella: "Nonsense."

Beatrice: "H-huh?"

Adella: "It's obvious that something is weighing on his heart. You were there to comfort him. He knows that. I would say that he doesn't want to worry you."

Beatrice: "Too late for that, I suppose."

Adella: "Indeed. Not to worry, once you talk with him, I'm sure you can come to an understanding."

Beatrice: "I don't think he wants to see Betty, I suppose. He made it apparent earlier, in fact."

Adella: "That's my job! A head maid is responsible for the caretaking of her Masters"

Beatrice: "What do you mean, I suppose?"

Adella: "Exactly what I said. You go freshen yourself up. Perhaps change out of your nightie?"

Beatrice blushed slightly, she hadn't registered that she had been traipsing about the castle in her pajamas.

Beatrice: "What will you do, I suppose?"

Adella: "Why, I will collect Master Subaru and bring him back here to speak with you, of course."

Beatrice: "How-"

Adella: "That's a head maid secret technique! Now, go on and head down to the beach when you are done. I will set up an appropriate place for my Masters to have a little chat. Byeee!"

With that, the head maid grabbed a change of clothes and danced out of the room. Beatrice scowled at the premise that her problems could be solved with a "little chat", but she had to admit that Adella's confidence had given her some comfort. And so, the little spirit returned to the bedroom to prepare for a meeting with her contractor. 

A gust of cool wind blew past Subaru, the sun had just risen, bringing a warm morning heat. In any other situation the weather might be considered enjoyable. He had slept until he was startled awake, but he felt exhausted. He slowly walked the trail line toward the forest with no goal in mind. Eventually he reached the hilltop where, just yesterday, he had watched fireworks with Beatrice. It was a stark contrast to his current condition. Subaru sat down and began to think about his dream and what it could mean. He had read somewhere that dreams could be affected by a person's feelings. He racked his brain trying to figure out what his heart was attempting to tell him.

Subaru: "I didn't forget about everyone…"

???: "Sounds like you're putting some heavy blame on yourself."

Subaru turned his head to determine who his surprise guest was. Adella met his gaze and proceeded to approach him. She produced a small pillow from a bag which she then used to kneel next to him. After settling into her spot, she turned and locked eyes with Subaru.

Adella: "Why are you here?"

Subaru: "Huh? I just needed some time-"

Adella: "No. Why are you  _ here _ ? Why are you staying in the castle?"

Subaru: "U-uh, well, because Beako asked me to."

Adella: "Is that all?"

Subaru was dumbfounded by the question. Of course he was there because Beatrice had requested it of him as her contractor. Was that all there was to it? He considered what other motives he could have for staying. He sat in silence with Adella while he tried to come up with an answer. After an awkward amount of time had passed, Adella spoke.

Adella: "Listen, Lady Beatrice told me what she heard of your mutterings last night. I am to assume you had a nightmare about your friends left frozen in a different world?"

Subaru: "Y-yeah."

Adella: "Then I can understand your fears. However, I must say, you need to stop thinking of this world as some sort of dreamscape that you can just walk out of like a vacation. This place and everything that has happened here is quite real, especially to Lady Beatrice. Just because you leave a world behind does not make the experiences any less impactful."

The words shot through Subaru. He was reminded of his home and his parents. They were indeed real and the experiences with them filled his heart with warmth. Adella was right, Subaru had been considering this place as a vacation while the "real" world was on pause. 

Adella: "Imagine how she must feel? Thinking that you could just walk out at any time. Lady Beatrice cares for you deeply, Master Subaru. If you choose to disregard this world and return, then you need to face her head on. She deserves to know what your answer is. If you ask me, I think your dream was less about you feeling guilt for leaving, and more about you feeling guilt for staying. I think you've quite enjoyed the past few weeks with Lady Beatrice."

Subaru could remain quiet no more. As he listened to the head maid he started to become angry. What did she know about him? Subaru's voice rose as he spoke.

Subaru: "How do you know this place is real? What if this is all a dream? How can you sit there and tell me that I have to make this choice when I can't even be sure you're real? I mean, I created you! How can I even be sure that Beako is-"

The early morning air of the hilltop was cut through by a resounding smack. Subaru froze with his face turned to the side from the sudden impact. He reached up to touch his cheek. When had he started crying? He turned to look at the source of the slap. Adella stared at him, her cheeks red with rage.

Adella: "You can question my existence. As my Master, that is your privilege. However, I will not abide you slandering Lady Beatrice. All of your 'What if' and 'How can I be sure' are just excuses. You want this to be a dream so you can ignore what your heart is telling you."

Subaru: "What is my heart telling me?"

Adella: "I cannot answer that. Only you can. You can begin by figuring out why you started crying while questioning the reality of this place."

Subaru lowered his shoulders. He had made a fool of himself again by lashing out in anger before trying to understand his feelings. He reflected on the words Adella had given him and felt genuine sadness at the thought of this place being a dream. Yet, he also missed his friends. These were the facts. He furrowed his brow as he thought, and suddenly his answer became apparent. 

Beatrice. 

Beatrice was also his friend and she had created this world. He had initially been quick to accept it as her contractor but he now gave it serious thought. These past few weeks were like a dream because he wouldn't accept that such happiness was in his reach. He had been so focused on others that he had forgotten the small girl who had given him a great gift. Subaru voiced his decision out loud.

Subaru: "I choose.. to acknowledge Beako."

Adella: "If that's what you want, then go tell her."

Subaru: "R-right! Where is she?"

Adella: "She should be down on the beachfront. Although, you've kept her waiting for quite some time. I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you run."

Subaru jumped to his feet and prepared to dash forward. Before he could take the first step, he hesitated. He turned to face Adella and bowed.

Subaru: "I deeply apologize for implying that you didn't exist. Thank you for your help. If you will have me, I'll continue to lean on you for support, Adie."

Adella turned her head to hide her slight blush.

Adella: "T-that is fine by me. Now hurry!"

Subaru launched forward into a full sprint as he traveled back to the beachfront. As she watched him run, Adella spoke a small prayer under her breath.

Adella: "It's up to you now, Lady Beatrice."

Subaru ran the familiar trail at a high speed. Each step put him closer and closer to Beatrice. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the top of the old stone steps that led down to the beach. He strengthened his resolve and marched down to confront Beatrice. As he turned towards the beach, he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. The gothic style, matched with short white lace socks and shiny white shoes complemented her youthful appearance. Surprisingly, she had left her hair down. The entire aesthetic was in great opposition with the somber look she wore on her face as She nervously rocked back and forth on a bench swing. The entire swing looked like it belonged on a patio, not a beach. It was ornately decorated with white metal ivy and beechwood stained wood slats. Subaru was confused by its placement but lost any desire to protest it when Beatrice turned towards his approach. He slowly walked up and took a seat on the bench next to Beatrice. The awning that stretched overhead kept the sun out of their eyes as wave after wave crashed into the shore. Beatrice finally broke the silence.

Beatrice: "Betty understands if you want to leave, I suppose. I heard you talking in your sleep. Betty was scared, in fact."

Subaru: "Beako-"

Beatrice: "So now I am Beako, I suppose? I thought I had lost my nickname. You implied as much this morning, in fact. If you don't want to be Betty's, Subaru, then just go. I'll let you leave. If I don't please you anymore, I won't complain."

Subaru: "Betty is here for you."

Beatrice: "Huh?"

Subaru pulled out Beatrice's handkerchief that he had pocketed earlier and began to wipe the spirit's tears from her cheeks. He could tell from her anger and her sadness that she was lying for his benefit.

Subaru: "Betty is  _ here _ for you. It's what you said this morning. The words I heard that brought me out of my nightmare."

Beatrice: "W-well, any spirit would do the same for their contractor, I suppose."

Subaru: "Another lie."

Beatrice: "What? First you dismiss me and now you call me a liar, I suppose. Betty must be terrible, in fact."

Subaru: "Not terrible. That would be me. I need to apologize. Beako is Beako and Subaru is Subaru. If Beako is here for Subaru, then Subaru must also be there for Beako. I'm sorry for not realizing that."

Beatrice: "B-but Betty is selfish to make you stay with her!"

Subaru: "Yep, but I want to stay with her. I promise that I'm going to rescue the others, but I'm going to take care of Beako first."

Beatrice: "First...b-but you said she is a liar!"

Subaru: "Nope, I said she told a lie. You said you comforted me because I'm your contractor, but I think you did it because I'm Subaru. I want to return your feelings. I want to stay here with you because you are Beako, not because I'm your contractor. I care about you and I'm not going anywhere without you ever again!"

Beatrice went red all the way up to her ears. She squirmed in her seat and turned her head away from Subaru. 

Beatrice: "Such a rude beast, I suppose. To say such things to a maiden without giving her time to prepare…"

Subaru waited in silence as Beatrice continued her response.

Beatrice: "However, I would be insincere if I didn't also say that… I-I care about y-you as well..."

Beatrice lowered her voice as she spoke the last part of her response. Subaru pretended not to notice, but instead leaned over and embraced the girl. Although they had hugged before upon arriving at the Imagine Castle, this time felt different. Subaru was aware of the small girl's body in his arms as she radiated a surprising amount of heat. Her silken hair smelled like soap and the beach side breeze which made Subaru's heart calm. They stayed that way for a long time before separating. Afterwards, they sat on the swing and enjoyed the beach view. Beatrice would speak up every so often and ask Subaru a question about his family or his opinion on certain foods. At every answer she would nod her head as if she was adding the information to some database in her head, this amused Subaru. He then asked her rebuttal questions about her clothing tastes and why she liked certain sweets. Then, as if signaling a stopping point, a loud groaning sound cut through the air.

Subaru: "That would be my stomach…"

Beatrice: "That makes sense, I suppose. We didn't have breakfast. You must be quite famished, in fact."

Subaru: "True that. Let's go find Adella and have lunch."

The two stood up and stretched their legs. They had been sitting together for hours and the sun was nearing the center of the sky. Subaru grabbed Beatrice's hand and proceeded to lead her up the stairs into the castle. They met with Adella and thanked her once again before sitting in the dining room to have lunch. After they ate, Beatrice led Subaru to the bedroom.

Subaru: "Beako, why are we here?"

Beatrice: "Well, you didn't get any sleep, I suppose. You need to rest, in fact."

Subaru: "I guess you're right. I'll get some rest on one condition."

Beatrice: "What do you need, I suppose?"

Subaru: "I want you to stay with me until I fall asleep."

Beatrice: "I-idiot! No shame! Betty was going to do that regardless, I suppose!"

Subaru: "What was that, Beako?"

Beatrice flashed red and folded her arms.

Beatrice: "Nothing! Nevermind that, I suppose! You need to get in bed and rest immediately, in fact."

Subaru laid down in his futon as Beatrice knelt beside him and held his hand. Subaru's body was released from all it's stress and he quickly started to lose consciousness. As he drifted off, he felt Beatrice rub her hands through his hair. With that sensation and the pleasant image of her smiling face, Subaru fell asleep. Beatrice stayed by his side for a long while before she heard the bedroom door open. Adella poked her head in and signaled for Beatrice to join her as soon as she could. Seeing that Subaru was fast asleep, Beatrice made her way to the head maid's quarters and shut the door before taking a seat with Adella. Adella prepared a cup of tea for Beatrice before speaking.

Adella: "So, I take it you two have made up?"

Beatrice: "You could say that, I suppose."

Adella: "I don't know… you were fawning over Master Subaru quite unabashedly, just now. I dare say, you have become somewhat of an exhibitionist lately, Lady Beatrice."

Beatrice: "I don't know what you mean to imply, in fact! I simply wanted to return his head pat from yesterday, I suppose."

Adella: "Now, now. Calm down, I am certainly happy for you. It seems you were able to break down the formal walls between you two. Fufufu, I saw you flirting on the beach."

Beatrice: "Erk! Flirting?!"

Adella: "Your cute reactions make it too easy to pick on you Lady Beatrice. I simply meant to say that you two have gotten closer."

Beatrice: "Is that so, I suppose? I think you may be right, in fact. I am quite happy with this outcome."

Beatrice smiled as she kicked her legs nervously. Adella returned the smile with one of her own. Before they knew it, the girls had started giggling.

Adella: "You should go be with him. You were up watching over him last night, you must be tired as well."

Beatrice: "Yes, I suppose. I will do that, in fact."

Beatrice stood up stifling a yawn before thanking Adella one last time. As she made her way to the door, Adella added one last observation. 

Adella: "Remember, it's up to you to plan your next date!"

Before Beatrice could react, the door fell shut. She made her way to the bedroom while thinking over Adella's words. She had heard Subaru describe a date before back in the mansion. If she remembered correctly, it was when two people do something together, Such as a walk or a visit to the village. If that was the appropriate definition, then they had indeed been on many dates already. As she entered the bedroom and relaxed, she suddenly felt the sleep deprivation set in. She glanced over at Subaru before moving behind her changing curtain to put on her nightie. Beatrice stumbled sleepily over to her bed and laid down before pulling the covers over herself. As she glanced down to look at the boy below her, Subaru opened his eyes slightly and smiled. Beatrice instinctively lowered her hand to meet his. While the two settled into slumber, Beatrice asked Subaru a question. 

Beatrice: "Subaru?"

Subaru: "Yes, Beako?"

Beatrice: "Would you want to bake with Betty tomorrow, I suppose? As a date, in fact?"

Subaru: "Sounds like a plan."

Beatrice smiled and closed her eyes. The mental walls between her and Subaru were growing ever narrower. Consequently, the naive girl and the half asleep boy agreed to have their first date.

**_Chapter 4 End_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 5: A Girl and Her Sweets_ **

Subaru’s eyes opened as light flickered in through the windows of the bedroom. He felt a tug on his hand and glanced up towards it. Beatrice’s small fingers were gently entwined with his as she slept. Subaru sat up slightly to get a better look at her sleeping face. She had a peaceful smile and a pink glimmer across her cheeks. Subaru was entranced by her cute appearance and unwittingly leaned in as he inspected her. The weight shift jostled Beatrice, who opened her eyes to find Subaru’s face in close proximity.

Beatrice: “Oh...good morning, Subaru...aahn…”

Beatrice: “...”

Beatrice: “S-SUBARU!?”

The spirit yelled as she pulled the cover over her head. Subaru jerked his head away in response as the warm feeling of blush spread over his face. The two sat in awkward silence until Beatrice spoke from under her blanket.

Beatrice: “Subaru...were you watching Betty sleep, I suppose?”

Subaru: “U-uh, yeah, I was. Sorry, Beako, you were just so cu-”

Before Subaru could finish, Beatrice uncovered her head and interjected.

Beatrice: “T-that is enough, in fact! Say no more! Perhaps… you can make up for your behavior during our date.”

Subaru: “D-date!?”

Subaru remembered the question that Beatrice had asked him last night during his exhaustion. He felt his cheeks heat up in response. Did Beatrice understand what a date was? Subaru decided to keep his thoughts to himself as Beatrice interjected.

Beatrice: “Surely you haven’t forgotten, I suppose?”

A slight disappointment hovered in Beatrice’s voice as she questioned Subaru. 

Subaru: “Of course not, Beako. I’d be happy to go on a d-date with you!”

Beatrice: “Is that so, I suppose? I guess if you are so enthusiastic, you must be feeling better, in fact?”

Subaru: “Oh yeah, I’m feeling a lot better today. I need to thank you again, Beako. Thanks for taking care of me.”

Beatrice: “V-very well, I must take my leave, I suppose. I wasn’t able to use the bath yesterday so I will be using it this morning. I suggest you use it after, in fact.”

Subaru: “Yes, of course. I’ll be waiting, then.”

Beatrice grabbed a change of clothes from the wardrobe and began to make her way to the bath. Subaru watched as she opened the bedroom door to leave. After the door had fallen shut behind Beatrice, Subaru decided to set out his clothes for the day. An unexpected creak interrupted his plan as Beatrice nervously poked her head back into the room.

Beatrice: “Subaru…”

Subaru: “Yes, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Betty is happy that you are feeling better, I suppose. I look forward to our date, in fact.”

With that, Beatrice ran down the hall towards the bath. Subaru was left standing in the bedroom awestruck by the spirit’s newfound honesty. He slowly smiled as he thought back on her admission and continued to set out his clothes. It wasn't long before Adella came to inform him that the bath was ready. Subaru took his bath while Beatrice went to the kitchen to speak with Adella about her date plans. Beatrice found the head maid finishing breakfast preparations.

Adella: “Well, well, Lady Beatrice. Good morning. What brings you to the kitchen this early? I’m afraid I don’t yet have any sweets prepared.”

Beatrice: “That’s not why I am here, I suppose. I will also have you know that Betty eats more than just sweets, in fact!”

Adella: “Fufufu, so much energy this morning! I take it that things between you and Master Subaru have improved?”

Beatrice: “Y-yes, I suppose. Regarding that, Betty wanted to ask you if we could use the kitchen today, in fact.”

Adella: “The kitchen? Whatever for?”

Beatrice: “For a date, I suppose. Subaru and I are having one today, in fact.”

Adella stopped what she was doing and turned her full attention to Beatrice. A smile crept across the head maid’s face as her eyes seemingly brightened at this revelation. 

Adella: “A date? Oh my, it's finally happened! I am very elated for you, Lady Beatrice! Congratulations are in order!”

Beatrice: “What are you going on about, I suppose? Subaru and I have gone on many dates already, in fact. Why should this be any different?”

As if a fuse had blown in Adella’s head, the light in her eyes faded and her smile twisted into a sinister frown. She motioned for Beatrice to lean in closer and whispered.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, what do you think a date is?”

Beatrice: Really? Betty is not so foolish to not know what a date is, I suppose. It is when two people do something together, in fact.”

Adella looked through Beatrice as she thought to herself. How could the girl be so misinformed? Was this spirit perhaps an idiot? Adella decided to rectify this travesty and whispered to Beatrice.

Adella: “Not quite, my lady. You seem to be missing one key piece of information.”

Beatrice: “What piece is that, I suppose?”

Adella: “While a date does indeed consist of two people engaging in activities together, the people in question are, without a doubt, potential lovers.”

Beatrice “L-lov-lovers!”

Beatrice’s eyes began to spin as her face filled up with shades of crimson. She wobbled on her feet as Adella reached out to steady her.

Adella: “It would seem that your eyes have been opened.”

Beatrice: “L-lov-lovers… I asked Subaru on a date as… l-l-l-”

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, I dare say, you seem to be focusing on the wrong part of the revelation.”

Beatrice: “H-huh?”

Adella: “You see, Subaru is already aware of what a date is…”

Beatrice: “...and he accepted my offer…”

Adella: “Indeed.”

Beatrice: “What does this mean, I suppose?”

Adella: “Fufufu, I can’t answer that! At the very least, I should say Master Subaru might see you as a woman.”

Beatrice: “As a woman…”

Adella: “Oh my, is that unacceptable? I can go have a stern talking with him and cancel your date-”

Beatrice: “T-that won’t be necessary, I suppose. I’d like to continue as planned, in fact.”

Adella saw that the embarrassment that flowed from Beatrice had been tempered into unease. The head maid decided not to tease her any further and offered words of encouragement.

Adella: “Potential.”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Adella: “Potential. Potential lovers. I think you should have fun today with Master Subaru and not focus on the implications. Enjoy yourself and the rest will sort itself out!”

Beatrice: “Right, I suppose. I don’t quite understand everything, but I am looking forward to baking sweets today, in fact.”

Adella: “So that was your plan. I see, then I will make the necessary preparations! Please give me some time while you enjoy your breakfast Lady Beatrice. Master Subaru should be down any minute.”

Beatrice: “You are right, I suppose. Then we will join you after breakfast, in fact.”

Adella: “Yes, as you say, Lady Beatrice. I am rooting for you!”

Beatrice: “I don’t know what you mean by that, I suppose. Regardless, thank you for all your help, in fact, Adella.”

Beatrice gave Adella a slight nod and made her way to the dining room to greet Subaru. Adella, left alone in the kitchen, muttered under her breath in astonishment.

Adella: “Did she just thank me…?”

Subaru made his way down the stairs after finishing his shower. He had decided to swap out the normal tracksuit for a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of light brown slacks with darker dress shoes. He was slightly embarrassed at dressing so formally, but he knew that this was important to Beatrice and he wanted to look the part. He remembered what guys back home would wear on dates but clothes like that didn’t exist here. Beatrice always dressed so formally so Subaru wanted to meet her halfway. As Subaru entered the dining room, he was surprised to see Beatrice standing. She wore a long sleeve white blouse and a dark brown dress with shoulder straps that were fastened in the front with large brass fasteners. The dress was longer compared to her normal dresses, but Subaru could see that she had white stockings and polished brown shoes underneath. Beatrice spoke as Subaru approached her.

Beatrice: “H-hello, your bath went well, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Uh, yeah… Were you waiting for me, Beako?”

Beatrice: “N-not at all, in fact! Betty was just surprised to see Subaru in such nice clothes, I suppose”

Subaru: “Well, it is our d-date… I noticed that you’re wearing pretty clothes today, too.”

Beatrice: “T-thank you…”

Beatrice took a seat at the dining table after squeaking out her response. She looked at Subaru and at the seat next to her as she furrowed her brow. Subaru smiled at her and approached the seat.

Subaru: “Is this seat taken?”

Beatrice: “No, I suppose. I would like you to sit there, in fact.”

Subaru: “Well, I had already planned to. Don’t mind if I do.”

Subaru sat next to Beatrice and the two were served breakfast by Adella. They made small talk while they dined, although something seemed different. He didn’t know why, but Beatrice seemed more nervous than usual today. Subaru was about to ask her about it when Adella approached them with a folded cloth in her hands.

Adella: “One for you, Master Subaru, and for you, Lady Beatrice. Try them on!”

Subaru unfolded the cloth to reveal a white apron. He put the collar over his head and tied the ribbon behind his back. While musing over the decent fit, he looked over at Beatrice who had a smaller pink apron. She was flailing her arms behind her back frantically with a scowl on her face. Identifying the problem, Subaru moved behind her and took her apron ribbon in his hands.

Subaru: “Hold still, Beako. I’ll tie it.”

Beatrice: “Erk!?”

Beatrice went beet red as Subaru pulled her apron tight. She had not noticed him move behind her and was taken by surprise.

Subaru: “Is that too tight, Beako?”

Beatrice: “FINE! It is fine, in fact! Adella, are we ready to begin, I suppose?”

Adella: “Fufufu, but don’t you want Subaru to help you dress?”

Beatrice: “H-huu? NO, NO, NO!”

Adella winked at Beatrice and reached behind and untied her own apron.

Adella: “Is that so? Then Subaru, would you mind tying my apron?”

Subaru: “I don’t mind, just a sec.”

Subaru finished tying Beatrice’s apron and moved over to tie Adella’s. He felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Subaru turned around to find a flushed Beatrice holding on to him.

Beatrice: “I-it is a little tight… could you adjust it perhaps, I suppose?”

Adella: “Oh, it seems I need to prepare the ingredients. I will manage my apron myself, Master Subaru. Please tend to Lady Beatrice with extreme care.”

Adella turned to return to the kitchen, but not before extending her tongue at Beatrice. Beatrice returned the action with a scowl. Returning to his previous position, Subaru adjusted a flustered Beatrice’s apron.

Subaru: “Is that better?”

Beatrice: “That will do, I suppose. We had best go to the kitchen and begin, in fact.”

Beatrice grabbed Subaru by the hand and brought him to the kitchen. On a large table, Adella had set up two stations with bowls, whisks, boards, and rolling pins. Various types of flour and the berries they had foraged were in containers alongside jars of milk and butter. Adella motioned for Subaru and Beatrice to step up to the stations before setting some eggs, sugar, and a piece of paper on the table.

Adella: “Here is a recipe for you two to share. Master Subaru, please do keep Lady Beatrice from overusing the sugar. I will be over at the counter preparing lunch if you need anything.”

Subaru: “Got it! Look, Beako, it looks like we’ll be making muffins.”

Beatrice: “Muffins? I am not familiar, I suppose.”

Subaru: “That’s okay, I’ll show you.” 

Subaru began adding ingredients to his mixing bowl while Beatrice stared intently. Following the recipe, he created a pile of ingredients in his bowl and presented it to Beatrice for observation. She instinctively dipped her finger in the mixture and brought it to her mouth. The face she made after could only be described as disgusted.

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Beako, I haven’t mixed or added any sugar yet!”

Beatrice: “Poison.”

Subaru watched as Beatrice moved back to her station and haphazardly added ingredients to her bowl mimicking his. Her eyes went wide as she reached for the sugar, but before she could get her hands on it Subaru grabbed the bag and handed her a cup. Beatrice stared at him quizzically.

Beatrice: “Not enough, in fact!”

Subaru: “You haven’t even mixed it yet, just wait until you mix it to see how it tastes!”

Beatrice: “Grr…”

Beatrice puffed her cheeks and went back to her bowl in a huff. She glanced over at Subaru before producing a chocolate bar from her pocket. She smiled to herself as she dropped it in her bowl. She reached over for her whisk and began to furiously mix. After a few minutes she stopped and spoke her thoughts aloud.

Beatrice: “This is difficult, I suppose. Is there not a faster way to mix, in fact?”

Subaru: “Nope, at least not in this castle. Gonna have to use the secret technique of muscle power!”

Beatrice: “Power…”

Beatrice focused her hand above the bowl and imagined pouring her mana into the whisk. Subaru was focused on his own mixing and could not have predicted what happened next.

Beatrice: “Ahhh!”

The whisk began to stir the bowl at a steady pace as Beatrice smiled and relaxed her focus. All of a sudden, the speed began to increase at an uncontrollable rate. Subaru noticed that something was wrong as Beatrice hopped around in protest. Drops of batter flew through the air and across the kitchen. In response, Subaru reached out and pulled the whisk from the bowl as Beatrice’s magic faded. After making sure the danger was clear, he spoke to the flabbergasted spirit.

Subaru: “Beako! The batter gets easier to stir as you mix. Look at the mess- huh? Hahaha!”

Subaru cut himself short as he noticed that a large glob of batter had landed square on Beatrice’s nose.

Subaru: “Beako, it’s all over your face. Come here. Why is your batter brown anyway? Did you add chocolate?”

Beatrice: “Perhaps I did, I suppose. Who’s to say, in fact?”

Beatrice walked over to Subaru, who proceeded to wipe her face. Or he would have, had he not been feeling a bit mischievous. Subaru dipped his finger in her batter before drawing whiskers on the small spirit's face.

Subaru: “There you go! You're a real beauty.”

Beatrice grabbed a glass and checked her face in the reflection. Upon seeing her face she furrowed her brow and dipped a spoon into Subaru’s batter before flinging it at him. The shot rang true and struck him square in the face.

Beatrice: “Animal!”

Subaru wiped his face with a hand towel as he responded. 

Subaru: “Look who’s talking!”

Adella: “Now, now. I dare say you make an adorable little mouse, Lady Beatrice. However, if you continue I fear there may not be any muffin batter left to bake.”

Adella passed a towel to Beatrice. The spirit glared at Subaru for endangering her precious sweets.

Beatrice: “Grr… Let’s just put it in a pan already, I suppose!”

Subaru: “Coming right up! Let's add the berries and I’ll grab the pans.”

Beatrice and Subaru divided the berries and poured them into their mixes. Subaru brought over a set of muffin pans and showed Beatrice how to pour the batter into them. Beatrice followed his example and before long the two had their pans ready for baking. Subaru waved to Adella to get her attention.

Subaru: “Adie, looks like we are about ready.”

Adella: “Great, looks like you two had a fun time. Lunch is ready so why don’t you go ahead and eat. I will clean up here and have your treats ready soon.”

Beatrice: “Soon! How long is that, I suppose?”

Subaru: “I think you mean ‘thank you’. Adie, that sounds great, are you sure we can’t help clea-”

Adella flashed an intense glare towards Subaru, ending the question before it could be asked. Subaru bowed hastily before dragging Beatrice from the kitchen by her hand. They had lunch in the dining room before deciding to take turns washing up. They adjourned to the tea room to await their treats on the couch by the fireplace. They made small talk for a while before their conversation topics dwindled. It was Subaru that decided to address the elephant in the room.

Subaru: “Did you have a good time, Beako?”

Beatrice: “I did, I suppose. It was a rather nice first date, in fact.”

Subaru: “F-first date, huh?”

Beatrice blushed at her own admission, however she continued.

Beatrice: “Correct, in fact. Adella explained to me what a date entails, I suppose. So this would be my first one.”

Subaru: “So you know what a d-date is!?”

Beatrice: “I learned this morning, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Is that so…”

An awkward silence fell over the room as Subaru searched Beatrice’s face for her intention. Beatrice had a gloomy look in her eyes as she broke eye contact and started fidgeting with her hands. Subaru felt a small tug at his heart as he reached out and grabbed the small spirit’s hands. Beatrice looked up in surprise as Subaru spoke.

Subaru: “Beako, you’re thinking too much again.”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Subaru: “Do you regret this date?”

Beatrice: “Of course not, in fact! It is very enjoyable, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Then that’s all that matters. If you want to call it a date, then it’s a date. I’m happy to go on more with you.”

Subaru sat back as the reality of what he just said hit him. Did he just ask her to go on more dates? He blushed as he realized the implication, but before he could start to ponder, a light impact landed against him. He looked over and saw Beatrice had pushed her crimson face into his chest.

Beatrice: “Now who is overthinking, I suppose? Although it pains me, I must admit that you are correct this time. I quite enjoy your company and would like to go on more dates, in fact. Even if it implies that we might be p-pot-poten-”

???: “I’ll interject here! Dessert timeee!”

Beatrice pulled her hands out of Subaru’s and leaned away from him abruptly. Adella had snuck up behind the couch and presented the freshly baked muffins with plates and forks. She sat the items down on the table before addressing the room.

Adella: “Dessert is served. Dinner will be ready soon, but I figured you would like to try the fruits of your efforts. No harm in an early dessert.”

Adella turned to leave but stopped and uttered one more observation as she left.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, be sure to share, but not so much that you don’t have any left for yourself. Your dessert, that is. A lady should treat her sweets like her secrets.” 

Subaru was confused by Adella’s statement, but Beatrice looked down in thought. Subaru nudged her and pointed at her muffin. Beatrice’s eyes sparkled as she examined the treat before her. It was almost too perfect to eat, but she managed to carve off a bite and brought it to her mouth. Subaru was focused on this moment as he once again saw her treat inspired smile. He thought to himself that it was even more dazzling than he remembered. Before long, Beatrice took notice of her onlooker. 

Beatrice: “W-what, is something on my face, I suppose?”

Subaru: “U-uh, no… I guess I just wanted to see your smile.”

Beatrice slightly blushed at Subaru’s comment. However, she refused to let him ruin her dessert with awkwardness. She seized the opportunity to snatch a large bite of Subaru’s muffin from his plate.

Subaru: “Hey!?”

Beatrice: “Spend lesh time staring and more time eating, I shuppose.”

Subaru: “Fine!”

Subaru returned her sentiment by taking a piece of her dessert and plopping it into his mouth.

Subaru: “Erk!”

Beatrice: “What is it, I suppose?”

Subaru: “It’s way too sweet, ack!”

???: “I should say so.”

Subaru and Beatrice: “Huh!?”

Adella once again entered the room and spoke.

Adella: “I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready. My, my, so jumpy today. Although I am glad to see my Masters getting along so splendidly.”

Beatrice: “Grr… we are coming, in fact.”

Subaru watched the two girls interact and for a second he thought that Beatrice might be upset that Adella was interrupting their time together. His reflection was instantly interrupted as Beatrice picked up both muffins and scarfed them down before stomping off in a huff. Subaru spoke his mind out loud as he chased after her.

Subaru: “I didn’t even get to try mine!”

Afterwards, the three had a relatively quiet dinner together. Once they had finished, Adella went to clean the kitchen while Beatrice ate more desserts. Subaru went to take a bath first and Beatrice followed after. The two met again in the bedroom where Beatrice confronted Subaru.

Beatrice: “Subaru…”

Subaru: “Yes, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Before we go to bed… I want to change something, I suppose.”

Subaru flinched as Beatrice said this. Before he could form a response, Beatrice reached out her hand towards him. Subaru froze in a cold sweat and shut his eyes. He didn’t know what Beatrice wanted, but he didn’t step away either.

Beatrice: “There, much better, in fact.”

Subaru slowly opened his eyes and saw Beatrice standing in front of him. Her outstretched hand was pointing towards his futon. The futon had disappeared and in its place stood a bed similar to Beatrice’s. Subaru relaxed and exhaled as his fear was assuaged. 

Beatrice: “Are you okay, in fact?”

Subaru: “Er...Yeah! The bed looks great. Why the change up though?”

Beatrice: “Betty may have been slightly mistaken when she made you sleep on the floor, I suppose.”

Subaru: “That a fact?”

Beatrice avoided his gaze as he questioned her. Subaru couldn’t hide his smile at Beatrice’s embarrassment. Noticing this, Beatrice responded.

Beatrice: “D-don’t misunderstand Betty! This is just a gift because you have been being a better animal lately, in fact! Its noth-”

Subaru: “Beako, be honest.”

Beatrice showed her vexation on her face as she stormed over to her bed and climbed under the covers. Subaru reminisced that her behavior was similar to this morning. He was interrupted by a small voice from the bed,

Beatrice: “Grr...fine...perhaps this is more ideal for… holding hands…”

Subaru: “Makes perfect sense, Beako.”

Subaru got into his bed and grabbed the small hand reached out towards him.

Subaru: “Thank you, Beako. Not bad for your first date?”

Beatrice: “Not bad at all, I suppose. Although you’ll have to surprise me next time, in fact.”

Subaru: “Challenge accepted.”

Beatrice laughed at Subaru’s determination and squeezed his hand.

Beatrice: “I look forward to it, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Goodnight, Beako.”

Beatrice: “Goodnight, Subaru”

With that, the boy and girl watched each other fall asleep while holding hands. Neither one noticed when the other drifted off as their thoughts were focused on the excitement of the day and their hope that it could happen again soon.

**_Chapter 5 End_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 6: A Village of Boredom_ **

The next few days that passed in the castle were calm and uneventful. Subaru and Beatrice were getting along well after their date. Subaru had been considering where to take Beatrice on another date but he kept coming up with nothing. The two of them sat in the dining room after finishing up breakfast still in their pajamas. This scene wasn’t common, yet as Beatrice woke up this morning her stomach had groaned and she demanded that Subaru take her to have breakfast before changing. Beatrice seemed irritable this morning and Subaru feared it was due to his delay in planning their date. Yet, as if she had read his mind, Beatrice slammed her palms into the table and begrudgingly spoke.

Beatrice: “I am bored, I suppose!”

Subaru: “Is that so? Didn’t you spend 400 years in a library?”

Beatrice: “That no longer applies to Betty, in fact! I want to do something, I suppose. It does get old sitting in the castle and I would like to go somewhere new.”

Subaru: “Well, there really isn’t anywhere to go, Beako. I mean, you made this place. Shouldn’t you know what places exist here?”

Beatrice: “Hmm… useful…”

Subaru: “Useful?”

Beatrice: “Surprisingly, I suppose.”

Beatrice hopped off her seat and ran out of the dining room leaving Subaru behind. After a few moments he looked over at where she sat and voiced his thoughts out loud.

Subaru: “Beako… You need to put some clothes on!”

Subaru rose from the table and chased after the spirit but she was nowhere to be found. He rushed upstairs to see if she had returned to the bedroom and still found nothing. Subaru decided to ask Adella if she had seen Beatrice and approached her room. He knocked lightly on the door and heard the shuffling of footsteps along with the clanking of the door as it opened. Adella poked her head out and smiled after seeing Subaru.

Adella: “Master Subaru, this is so sudden… to approach your head maid’s chambers in your night clothes…”

Subaru: “Huuunh!?”

Subaru’s mouth dropped open and his right eye twitched as he wrapped his head around the situation Adella placed in front of him. His senses returned to him along with a fresh coat of crimson on his cheeks.

Subaru: “NO WAY! I-I’m just looking for Beako! Erk! I mean s-she ran out of the dining room in her pajamas and she seemed so focused on an idea she had so I was worri-”

Adella: “Is that the case? Well, I don’t see why I should report this little affair to Lady Beatrice. That being said, I haven’t seen her. Did you consider that she might have left the castle?”

Subaru: “B-but her clothes…”

Adella: “My, my, are you perhaps worried that someone else would see Beatrice in her nightie? We are the only ones here to my knowledge. Perhaps you are being a little too greedy?”

Subaru: “Stop with the insinuations! I’m just worried about her dignity! Have you seen how off the handle she goes? Can you imagine what might happen when she realizes that she ran out in her-”

Adella: “Perhaps you should stop.”

Subaru: “Huh?”

???: “Is that how you see Betty, I suppose?”

Subaru saw Adella’s eyes shoot behind him as she interrupted him. A small voice erupted from the exact same spot. Subaru slowly turned to face a certain sweet loving girl and met her grimace with his gaze. To his surprise, Beatrice was wearing a light blue sundress with white trim and collar and short white socks and matte white shoes. Her hair was flat and pulled back with a white headband, showing her ears. It would have been serene, Subaru thought, if not for the murderous intent in her eyes.

Subaru: “Now Beako, calm down…”

Beatrice: “You shouldn’t talk behind my back, in fact. Just to prove that Betty is your benevolent spirit, she will forgive you, I suppose. I’ll even let you accompany me to the new place nearby!”

Beatrice’s eyes flashed at her proclamation. Subaru couldn’t help but notice that she already had a parasol in tow.

Subaru: “So you just want somebody to take you somewhere…”

Adella: “Now Master Subaru, don’t you owe Lady Beatrice a date?”

Beatrice: “That’s right, I suppose. I thought you’d be happy that I was gracious enough to give you an easy solution, in fact.”

Subaru: “Alright, alright. If there is a new place to go, I’d be happy to take you there, Beatrice. Let me get dressed.”

Subaru turned towards the bedroom and left to go change clothes while Adella stepped forward to talk with Beatrice.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, I’m surprised. How forward of you to force Subaru to make a move. I must applaud you in your tenacity!”

Beatrice: “Eep!? W-whatever could you mean, I suppose… I should go check on Subaru and make sure he isn’t slaking, in fact.”

Beatrice awkwardly strolled off after Subaru, seemingly retreating from the nosy head maid’s observations. Adella watched her stumble off as she spoke under her breath.

Adella: “How can they both be such idiots…”

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Subaru had just finished changing into a blue tracksuit and reached out for a pair of white shoes. Judging by Beatrice’s outfit, he would expect a trip in the sun. He wondered what possible location she could have picked and when she could have possibly had time to change. 

Subaru: “She certainly is full of surprises today…”

???: “Betty is a complex being, after all, I suppose.” 

Subaru: “Yikes, Beako. Stealth mode isn’t your best feature.”

Beatrice groaned as she had hoped to enter the room quietly and scare Subaru. Her plan foiled, she proceeded to berate him.

Beatrice: “Arrgh! Are you ready yet, I suppose!”

Subaru: “Yes, Beako, let’s go-”

Beatrice snatched his hand and pulled him to his feet as she led him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She hastily slammed open the front door and pulled him out of the castle onto the trail that they had arrived on. Her pace slowed as they started down the coast surrounded by the tall grasses blowing in the warm seafront breeze. Subaru looked down at the small hand in his and thought that even though she was in a rush today, this side of Beatrice was also cute. He noticed sweat starting to bead on her forehead and instinctively opened her parasol that he grabbed when he was rudely whisked into her whirlwind of an exit. As the shadow dipped over her, Beatrice looked up to see what was overhead and locked eyes with Subaru. A small blush crossed her cheeks as she realized the situation.

Beatrice: “T-thanks, I suppose.”

Subaru: “So, Beako, want to tell me what happened this morning?”

Beatrice: “Don’t wanna…”

Subaru: “Stop with the kid act, you're the adult here!”

Beatrice: “Uggh… Fine, I suppose. Betty used magic to change her clothes quickly, in fact.”

Subaru: “That makes sense… you were excited. Care to tell me where we are going?”

Beatrice: “That is a secret, in fact. Besides…”

Subaru: “Besides…?”

Beatrice looked down and kicked her feet at the ground. Subaru was stopped mid stride as Beatrice came to a halt. He had stumbled upon a landmine and felt a shift in Beatrice’s behavior again. Beatrice looked up at him as she spoke.

Beatrice: “You… haven’t asked Betty… out on a date yet… I suppose.”

She squirmed uncomfortably as she said the words. Subaru was awestruck, was this the same Beatrice? Regardless, he had to make this right. This side of Beatrice was becoming more common but always reminded him that he had a lot to learn about what she was feeling. Subaru shook his head and confidently grabbed Beatrice’s hand. With a squeeze he proceeded to properly ask Beatrice on a date.

Subaru: “Beako, will you accompany me to a secret destination? On a date, no less? Please say yes!”

Beatrice: “Y-you idiot…”

Subaru maintained eye contact with Beatrice as her ears went pink. She pulled at the hem of her dress and uncomfortably met his gaze. She couldn’t back down now after she had pushed for this.

Beatrice: “Yes… I suppose. Betty would like that, in fact. Please take me!”

Subaru: “Why are you getting so flustered after making me ask you!”

Beatrice: “Grr… you’re the worst, I suppose. A maiden bears her heart and you throw a fit, in fact! Just take me!”

Beatrice thrusted her hand forward as an offering to Subaru. He thought that this whole exercise was futile, but he could see that it meant something to Beatrice, so he didn’t mind. He grabbed her hand, as he had many times before, and matched his pace with hers. They moved onward down the coast with the green view of the open fields contrasted against the tender blue of the open sky. Every so often a white cloud would slowly move across the sky at a snail's pace. Before long, the dirt trail came upon a thin road made of stones cobbled together. Confused, Subaru turned to Beatrice.

Subaru: “Beako, was this road always here?”

Beatrice: “Shouldn’t be long now, I suppose. Hurry, at the top of the hill here, in fact!”

Beatrice broke into a sprint while dragging Subaru up the hill. He was focused on Beatrice’s smile as she ran, this was one of the first times he had seen the girl truly excited. Of course she had been happy to see sweets, but this excitement was different somehow. He felt a stir of emotions at being able to experience it first hand. The nostalgia was short lived as an unexpected scene came into view. 

Subaru: “Beako… is that a village?”

The rustic skyline of several small buildings rose above the fields with sparse trees peppered throughout. The road has spread out into a full courtyard with a few carts parked in front of buildings. Smoke rose from chimneys and sounds rose from the pavement as Subaru watched on in awe. They were small one storey buildings made from lumber from the surrounding forest, but they were buildings, nonetheless. Subaru wanted to pinch himself to see if he was sleeping, but he was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

???: “Y’all must be from the castle! Is that true?”

Subaru looked down at the small man in front of him. He appeared to be very old and carried a staff that he leaned on heavily. He wore a light brown tunic with over exaggerated sleeves that reminded him of some third rate magician. His skin was a dark tan and uncountable wrinkles covered his face around his closed eyes. Most notable were a set of small cat ears that rested on his long silver hair which he had bound in a braid. Subaru seized up and slowly turned to face Beatrice before he spoke.

Subaru: “Beako…”

Beatrice: “Y-yes, Subaru?”

Subaru: “Did you create an entire village of cat people because you were bored?”

Beatrice: “Well… you see… I thought it would make Subaru happy too, I suppose… They are quite cute, in fact.”

???: “Created! Well, I reckon y’all must be amazing!”

At this point, the man waved his staff to get their attention before continuing.

???: “First of all, y’all can call me Kobe. I am the chief of this village. Seeing as y’all are our humble creators, after all, I would ask that y’all join me at my lodge. I am sure the rest of the folks would like to meet ya!”

Subaru: “Nice to meet you, Chief Kobe, I am Subaru Natsuki. I am deeply sorry for disturbing you with such extreme news. I should have been more considerate. You seem to be taking the news pretty easily.”

Kobe: “Not a problem lad, call me Kobe. We are pretty easy going here. So is this pretty thing your wife?”

Beatrice: “W-wi-wife! Awawawawa...”

Subaru felt Beatrice’s grip on his hand go limp as she slumped to the ground. He felt he had to interject before her soul could escape her body.

Subaru: “Not my wife! This is my friend, Beatrice. She is technically the creator of your fine village.”

Kobe: “Oh, I see… haha! Well should we make our way toward my lodge so I can introduce y’all to everyone?”

Kobe winked at Subaru before flashing a thumbs up. Subaru tugged on Beatrice’s hand to drag her along while she muttered nonsensical ramblings to herself. Kobe led them toward the courtyard and the large house that stood in the center. Subaru surmised that this must be a town hall of sorts as there was a large bell out front and a small podium. As Kobe made his way towards the front of the lodge, he pulled a lever to ring the bell and took a dignified stance on the podium. After a few minutes, at least 20 additional villagers of various ages had approached the courtyard. They gave quizzical looks towards Subaru and Beatrice as Kobe began to speak.

Kobe: “Welcome younglings! I have the privilege of introducing the owners of the castle up the way. This lad is Subaru and his cute girlfriend, Beatrice. Please treat them nicely as friends of the village of Wishleaf.”

Beatrice went rigid as the word “girlfriend” was spoken from the podium. Adella had explained to her what the phrase meant and it embarrassed her to be mentioned in such a way. After Kobe had finished, he stepped over to where they stood to speak with them. Before he could start, Beatrice blurted out her thoughts.

Beatrice: “I-I am not his g-girlfriend, I suppose! I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t say such things, in fact!”

Kobe: “Oh, did I say that? I reckon I misspoke. I’m sorry little miss. I’ll keep it in mind for the future.”

Beatrice: “Thank you, I suppose.”

Kobe: “In exchange, maybe keep that creator stuff between us for now? Don’t wanna cause any issues.”

Beatrice: “That should be just fine, in fact.”

Kobe motioned for one of the villagers to join him. A small cat girl just shorter than Beatrice approached with a grin on her face. She wore a yellow sleeveless tunic with a matching skirt and black cloth shoes. Her cropped brown hair and maroon eyes complemented her young appearance. Combined with her small brown cat ears with white fur protruding from them, she could only be described as cute. She obediently approached Kobe and waited for instruction.

Kobe: “This is my granddaughter, Niki. She will show y’all around the village and the local restaurant. I’m sure you are hungry after the trip out here.”

Beatrice: “That won’t be-”

A loud groan emerged from the small girl’s stomach to cut off her polite denial.

Kobe: “That settles it!! My treat. Niki, take them there first.”

Niki: “Yes pawpaw! Niki is on the case. Follow me little lady!”

Niki grabbed Beatrice's hand to lead her and in effect pulled Subaru as well. They walked down the stone roadway near the lodge until they came upon a small house with tables outside. The smell of freshly cooked meat wafted in the air as Beatrice squeezed Subaru’s hand in anticipation. Niki guided them over to an open table and yelled over to the server girl.

Niki: “Three stews, please!”

Server: “Comin’ up!”

Niki: “So this is the local restaurant. Ya probably noticed it's just a house, but everythin’ is run out of people's homes in this town. We have a fish storage house and about ten residences. I’ll take ya around and show you after this. Most villagers provide some sort of service. Main rule of Wishleaf is ya help each other out!”

Subaru: “Thanks, Niki! We really appreciate it. This is a really nice place and I hope we get along.”

Beatrice: “For once, I can agree, I suppose. Why is it called Wishleaf, in fact?”

Niki: “Oh yeah! It’s an old story. Rumor is that when Kobe was young he was really hungry after playin’ in the forest. He went fishin’ in the river next to the village and couldn’t catch a thing. He tried and tried and eventually caught a large leaf. He was so sad and hungry! So he wished fer the leaf to be a fish with all his heart. Lo and behold, it was a fish! Turns out there is a fish in the river here that looks just like a leaf! Boy are they delicious, yum! The villagers at the time thought the story was so funny that they named the village after it.”

Beatrice: “That is a silly reason to name a village, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Beako! Be nice, we are guests here.”

Niki: “Naw, it's fine! We are pretty easy goin’ here. It is pretty silly but it's our home!”

Subaru: “Well if you’re sure… I think it’s a pretty fun story.”

Niki: “Why thank ya mister! So strange, you are so sweet but your girlfriend is kinda… salty?”

Beatrice: “G-gir-”

Before Beatrice could panic, the server returned and dropped off three large bowls of stew. Subaru picked up a spoon and shoved a mouthful into Beatrice’s mouth to stymie her complaints. He noted that the stew appeared to be a mixture of forest vegetables and fish chunks. After feeding Beatrice he tried some for himself. The taste was very earthy, but he had to admit that the fish was delicious. It had a natural sponginess and the seasoning was suited to his palette. Once they started eating, the conversation slowed due to the fact that Subaru and Beatrice hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was well into the afternoon at this point. Since Beatrice was in such a rush, they hadn't packed lunch. So they gorged themselves on the stew from the hospitable cat people while Niki told them stories about the village. As they finished up their late lunch, Niki stood up and continued to guide them around the village. They saw house after house as she described the various services that each villager provided. They finished their tour with a view of the fish storage house next to the river. Beatrice squeezed her nose as she voiced her displeasure.

Beatrice: “Eww, it shtinks! Shubaru, make it stop, in fact!”

Subaru: “Beako, just bear with it. Niki, is this full of leaf fish?

Niki: “Ya betcha! Same that ya had fer lunch. It all comes from the river down there. Oh hey little ones!”

Niki motioned over to where several cat children had congregated. It was very apparent that they were focused on Beatrice. As the group moved away from the smell, the small children surrounded Beatrice with wide eyes.

Boy 1: “Woah, she is just like a doll!”

Girl 1: “See, I told you!”

Girl 2: “So Pwetty!”

Boy 2: “I guess she is cute, where are her ears?”

As one of the boys reached out to touch Beatrice, Niki interrupted with a glare.

Niki: “Now boys, ya had better be careful. This beauty belongs to mister Subaru. I even saw him feed her earlier, all romantic like!”

Every pair of male eyes glared at Subaru. The sting of young jilted love was nothing in comparison to how red Beatrice was becoming.

Girl 1: “Ohhh, I think she’s feelin’ all lovey! Look how red she is!”

Subaru: “Hey gang, why don’t you show me the river? I bet you know all the best playing spots!”

Boy 2: “Oh you know it! C’mon!”

Subaru led the children down to the river and began to play various games with them. Niki went over to Beatrice and plopped down next to her to take a breather. Beatrice slowly followed suit.

Niki: “I take it ya two aren’t boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Beatrice: “Of course not, in fact! We are just friends, I suppose.”

Niki: “A lot of holding hands fer friends, but whatever makes ya happy. If ya keep goin’ all pink like that, the boys are gonna tease ya.”

Beatrice: “It’s not like Betty means to blush, in fact. You are very informal, I suppose. You haven’t been talking to the maid from the castle?”

Niki: “Never heard of her. I just say what I see. That's all.”

Beatrice: “I see, I suppose…”

The sun had started to lower in the sky as the two girls watched Subaru play with the children. Before long, Subaru approached them and spoke to Beatrice.

Subaru: “Beako, do you think we could come back tomorrow? I want to go fishing with the kids! I promised to introduce you, too. They really do want to meet you.”

Beatrice: “I-I guess that will be fine, I suppose.”

Niki: “‘Come back’? It’s gettin’ kinda late. Why don’t cha just spend the night? Pawpaw has an empty room in the lodge. Should be able to rustle up some clothes, too.”

Beatrice: “Huh? We couldn’t impose, in fact…”

Niki: “Nonsense, remember the main rule of Wishleaf! Help each other out! Just promise to invite me to your castle sometime!”

Subaru: “Deal!”

Subaru grabbed Beatrice’s hand and followed Niki back to the lodge. Kobe was waiting for them and Niki explained the situation, much to his excitement. So the four had dinner together and shared tales from their respective homelands. As the sun disappeared, Niki showed Subaru and Beatrice to their room. It was a small wooden room with a window facing the forest and a large double futon in the middle. It had little decoration, but that added to the rustic feel. Niki provided them with blankets and a set of night wear before directing them to the lodge bath. The two took turns bathing before meeting back in the bedroom. 

Subaru: “Beako, what about Adella! Won’t she be worried?!”

Beatrice: “Fret not, I suppose. I sent her a message with magic earlier, in fact.”

Subaru: “What did she say back?”

Beatrice: “I would rather not repeat it, in fact.”

Subaru: “She’s still teasing you, huh?”

Beatrice: “Nevermind that, I suppose. There is a bigger problem at hand, in fact.”

Subaru: “What is that?”

Beatrice: “There is only one futon, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Not to be too forward, but you haven’t had a problem jumping in my futon before?”

Beatrice: “T-that was completely different, in fact! That was necessary for warmth. Betty still had her own bed to go back to, I suppose… Not to mention that such a bed is for c-co-couples…”

Subaru: “It’s not that big a difference, Beako. If it bothers you, I can just sleep on the floor?”

Beatrice: “No! Betty can’t be that selfish, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Well, why don’t we try it out, and if we hate it, we can figure it out then?”

Beatrice: “F-fine…”

Subaru lowered himself into the futon and Beatrice did the same next to him. They laid facing away from each other awkwardly as Subaru lowered the blankets over them. He could tell that Beatrice was very tense as she let out small noises every few minutes at any unexpected movement. Finally Subaru spoke up.

Subaru: “Beako, you’re having a hard time.”

Beatrice: “N-no…”

Subaru: “I’m going to get out.”

Beatrice: “NO! Stay.”

Subaru: “It’s making you so uncomfortable!”

Beatrice: “Y-yes… uhh maybe Betty can pretend that we are a couple, I suppose? That way, the bed is completely natural, in fact.”

Subaru: “P-pretend?”

Beatrice: “Y-yes… Let’s face each other, I suppose. L-like after our first date, in fact.”

Subaru: “O-okay.”

Like a switch had flipped, Beatrice pushed her nervousness onto Subaru. The two turned to face each other like they had done many times before. For some reason it was much more taxing on Subaru this time. He blushed as Beatrice took his hand and met his gaze. Her ragged breathing had slowly calmed down as she settled into sleep. Subaru whispered a goodnight to her, but he was not prepared for what happened next.

Beatrice: “G-goodnight… darling...zzz”

With that, Beatrice slipped into a deep sleep. Subaru was left awake, flustered. Just how far was she going to take this roleplay? He tried to calm his embarrassment and his heart as he watched the small spirit sleep. After a while, Subaru’s breathing slowed and he lost consciousness. Unbeknownst to him, Beatrice opened her eyes slightly and whispered.

Beatrice: “Hehe...darling…”

As a result, the first day of Subaru and Beatrice’s date to the new village came to an end.

**_Chapter 6 End_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 7: The Perils of Fishing_ **

The sound of rustling trees filled the small room of the lodge where the boy and spirit slept. A small cat girl knelt over them and softly spoke as four children looked in from the doorway.

Niki: “Friends, huh? Hard to believe when yer cuddlin’ up on each other like this… tsk tsk.”

Girl 1: “Oh, they’re holdin’ hands!”

Boy 1: “Gross!”

Girl 2: “No it's cuteee!”

Boy 2: “I wanna poke em’!”

Niki: “Now, now, we don’t wanna wake em’ up!”

The sound of rustling and voices caused Beatrice to stir from her slumber. Her first sight was Subaru’s sleeping face, which made her burst into a dopey smile.

Girl 1: “Awww!

Beatrice glanced up toward the source of the voice and found five sets of eyes staring down at her. Her eyes opened wide and tears formed in the corners. Her smile contorted into a grimace before her mouth opened to let out an ear-splitting scream.

Beatrice: “Ahhhhhhh! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!”

Niki and the four cat children ran out of the room, closing the door behind them. Subaru sat up after being jolted out of his deep sleep to see Beatrice squeezing a pillow on the verge of tears.

Subaru: “Beako, are you okay!? What’s wrong?”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Beako… please talk to me…”

Beatrice: “...they saw…”

Subaru: “They saw?”

Beatrice: “They saw us… sleeping…”

Subaru: “I see…”

Beatrice: “H-holding hands… in a c-couple’s bed… my maidenhood is ruined, in fact.”

Subaru: “Calm down, Beako. This is how we’ve been sleeping lately. I don’t think it’s anything to be embarrassed about.”

Beatrice: “It’s not?”

Subaru: “Not at all. I promise your maidenhood is intact. How about I go talk it over with Niki and find out about breakfast?”

Beatrice: “That is fine, I suppose…”

Subaru rose from the futon and exited the room to find the culprits that had earned Beatrice’s wrath. Beatrice sat on the futon and calmed herself as she looked around the room and saw that Niki had left a change of clothes for the two of them. Beatrice changed out of the baggy pajamas from the night before and into the purple sleeved tunic and skirt that Niki provided. She slipped on the sandals and tied a pink ribbon around her hair. This was the first time she had tied her hair back into a ponytail and she found herself wondering if Subaru would like it. She caught herself mid thought and spoke her mind aloud. 

Beatrice: “Is it really normal, I suppose?”

Subaru followed the sound of prancing cat children to the main sitting room of the lodge where he had dinner the night before. It was an open area with a table close to the ground and several mats. The walls were covered in tapestries and small drawings of other cat people, some of them appeared to be drawn by children. Now that the sun was up he could see that the windows were open and light was pouring in through the large front door that had been propped open. A slow breeze blew through the room as Subaru noticed a small tail sticking out from behind a curtain. Subaru instinctively grabbed it from the ground and was met with a shrill scream from Niki.

Niki: “Ahhh! Don’t cha know it’s rude to touch a lady’s tail!”

Subaru: “As rude as watching someone sleep?”

Niki: “Ya got me there...is she mad?”

Subaru: “Fuming.”

Niki: “I can imagine why… all that friend talk when she’s making goo goo eyes at cha like that.”

Subaru: “I-I don’t know what you’re getting at… Beako is my spirit and my friend. You owe her an apology, she doesn’t handle confrontation well.”

Niki: “I see, both of ya got a hard head, huh? I guess yer right, I was just comin’ in to wake ya up… but the little ones stopped by and wanted to see the pretty doll girl. I shoulda stopped em’.”

Subaru: “I’m sure if you apologize and I talk to her, she will be okay.”

As Subaru was discussing the situation, he heard a sniffle and felt a small tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see the smallest cat girl with tears in her eyes. The other three kids were behind her holding back tears.

Girl 2: “Is the pwetty doll mad at us?...hic…”

Subaru knelt down and picked up the small girl. He wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking to the group in a soft voice.

Subaru: “Not at all. See, Beako doesn’t have many friends, so she gets scared easily. I bet if we go introduce you to her, she’d love to be your friend.”

The children’s eyes widened as Subaru reached out his hand and brought them back to the room they had infiltrated earlier. Beatrice was kneeling on the futon adjusting her hair as Subaru led the children in. She looked at him surprised as he sat down with the small group in tow.

Subaru: “Beako, the kids have something that they want to say.”

Beatrice: “O-okay, I suppose.”

Boy 1: “I’m Riko and I wanna be friends with the doll girl!”

Boy 2: “I’m Soba and I’m very sorry!”

Girl 1: “I’m Nana and I hope you’ll forgive me!”

Girl 2: “I’m Mina and I’m sowwy!... hic… pwease be my fwiend.”

The four children were dressed in bright orange tunics and looked up expectantly at Beatrice, teary eyed. Beatrice was nervous from the sudden intrusion, but gave her answer nonetheless.

Beatrice: “W-well… I’m not mad, I suppose. I was startled, in fact. I...can be your...f-friend..”

With that, the children jumped on Beatrice and started purring. At first she had a bewildered look on her face, but it slowly melted into a heartwarming smile as she reached out and patted the children. Subaru couldn’t help but smile at the wholesome image which caused Niki to chime in.

Niki: “Yer doin’ it again, mister. Goo goo eyes…”

Subaru: “Enough of that! Geez… To change the subject, I have a question.”

Niki: “What is it?”

Subaru: “Why are all the kids wearing the same outfit? It looks like everyone else wears different clothes.”

Niki: “Oh yeah. That’s an easy one. We dress em’ up in bright orange so we can keep track of em’ easier. They tend to get into mischief if we don’t keep an eye out.”

Subaru: “Oh that makes sense. So the whole village keeps an eye out for them?”

Niki: “Yep. Their parents work all day so we all pitch in to help out!”

Subaru chuckled at how quaint the village was as Kobe peeked into the room to let the group know that breakfast was ready. Beatrice and Niki walked the children out to the dining area while Subaru stayed back to change into the forest green tunic and pants that were left for him. The fit was snug, but he surmised that the outfit must have been custom made for him due to his size. He strapped on sandals and went to join the others for breakfast. As he approached the table, he saw that Niki had made space for him next to her as the children took turns sitting on either side of Beatrice.

Subaru: “Looks like they’ve really taken to you, Beako.”

Beatrice: “I guess you are right, I suppose. Betty’s charm is uncontainable, in fact.”

Subaru: “Yeah…that’s gotta be it.”

Niki: “Maybe if we’re talkin’ looks. If ya ask me, that doll is a little too high maintenance fer me.”

Kobe: “Niki, show a little reservation with our guests.”

Niki: “Yes, Paw paw. I’m sorry little miss, for this mornin’ as well.”

Beatrice: “T-that’s all good and well, I suppose. Please try and knock next time, in fact.”

Niki: “Can do! Are you and the little ones ready to eat!”

Niki stood up and removed the lid from the tray that Kobe had prepared on the table. The smell of fish filled the air as the group laid eyes on the fare in front of them. Various slices of grilled fish were piled high with a large mountain of rice. The children were hypnotized as Beatrice lectured them for drooling. Kobe spread plates around to the group and began to serve each person. After everyone had been served, they all turned to Kobe to wait for him to eat first.

Kobe: “Don’t wait on my account! Go on!”

Subaru: “Thanks for the food!”

Niki: “Now, Riko, eat some rice too! Someone help Mina cut her fish!”

Riko: “Aww! I wanna eat fish!”

Beatrice: “I-I can help you, Mina, I suppose.”

Mina: “Thank you!”

And so, the group had a fish breakfast filled with the sounds of rambunctious children. Subaru couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal like this. He noticed that the children were pulling Beatrice out of her shell and it made his heart warm. As the last of the children finished their meals, discussion about the day started.

Niki: “So ya wanna go fishin’, right?”

Subaru: “That’s right!”

Beatrice: “Er…”

Niki squinted her eyes at Beatrice’s hesitation and continued the conversation.

Niki: “Great. We got some extra rods over in storage. Why don’t you little ones come help me carry em’?”

Soba: “Aww, I wanna stay with the doll!”

Riko: “Yeah! Why should we help.”

Niki: “Now, boys… I bet the little lady would be impressed if ya were to carry her rod? Nana and Mina, ya can find her the prettiest lure.”

Riko: “Aw yeah! I’m gonna get you the best rod, Bea- Beatr- Bea!”

Beatrice: “Bea?”

Subaru: “I think they have a hard time saying your name, Beako.”

Beatrice: “Is that why you shortened my name, too, I suppose?”

Subaru: “I am not a child!”

Soba: “Calm down, mister! I’m gonna get Bea the best rod so you better just watch!”

Riko: “Race ya!”

Soba: “Huh? Hold on!”

The two boys ran out of the lodge as the girls approached Beatrice. 

Nana: “Mina and I will get you a pretty lure. I’ll get one for you too, m-mister!”

Subaru: “Thanks!”

Mina: “We’ll go wight away! Don’t leave without me!”

Beatrice: “I wouldn’t dream of it, in fact.”

Niki: “Come on ya two. Let’s give the ‘friends’ a moment of peace before we go to the river! Hey mister, bring the little lady down to the river. She doesn’t like the smell of the storage so we can handle grabbin’ supplies.”

Subaru: “Thanks, Niki! We will head down there right now.”

Niki led the girls out of the lodge and followed the same direction as the boys. Subaru stood up and offered Beatrice his hand which she lightly took as he lifted her to her feet. They made their way out of the lodge and towards the river. Subaru pressed Beatrice for information as they walked.

Subaru: “Beako…”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Subaru: “Is something bothering you? You seemed to be getting along with the children but didn’t sound thrilled about fishing.”

Beatrice: “Oh… yes… well… I really don’t care for fish, I suppose. Such slimy creatures, in fact. That and…”

Subaru: “And what?”

Beatrice: “I don’t know how to fish, I suppose! Go ahead, laugh at Betty, in fact.”

Subaru: “Pffft! Is that all?”

Beatrice: “What do you mean, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Beako, you gotta know by now that I’m going to help you out. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You’ve helped me out a lot so just add it to my bill!”

Beatrice: “So it’s not embarrassing, in fact?”

Subaru: “Oh no, it is. A 400 year old woman not knowing how to fish is definitely hilarious.”

Beatrice: “Grr…”

Subaru: “But! But it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. I’m actually glad that I get to teach you something. Haha!”

Beatrice blushed at the thought of Subaru teaching her and smiled slightly to herself. With impeccably bad timing, Subaru offered her a compliment.

Subaru: “Oh, and Beako? Your ponytail looks good, definitely suits you.”

Beatrice: “...”

Beatrice: “IDIOT!”

Beatrice, who had been filled with a light happiness, was now crimson from ear to ear. She broke out into a full sprint away from Subaru. He stood there watching her run, not understanding what he did wrong. He slowly made his way after Beatrice and saw that the children had seen her running and gave chase. Niki jogged up to Subaru’s side with a box in her hands and struck up a conversation.

Niki: “Ya mess up there, mister?”

Subaru: “Not sure… Sometimes it’s hard to tell.”

Niki: “I bet! You sure picked a high maintenance missy!”

Subaru: “I kinda think she picked me.”

Niki unnaturally blushed, caught off guard by Subaru’s honesty. Subaru, sensing an awkward pause in conversation, continued.

Subaru: “So what’s in the box?”

Niki: “Oh yeah! It’s a grill kit. So we don’t have to worry about lunch!”

Subaru: “You guys sure do love your fish…”

Niki: “What do ya mean by that? It’s our favorite!”

Subaru: “Nothing at all. I hope we catch some good ones!”

Niki: “Ya had better!”

The smiling pair walked up to where the children had set up camp next to the river. Subaru helped Niki set up the grill kit and then turned his attention to preparing the fishing rods. His work did not go unnoticed by Beatrice who kept sneaking glances at him and Niki working together. After a while, Subaru walked down and passed out rods before approaching Beatrice.

Subaru: “Ready for your lesson, Beako?”

Beatrice puffed out her cheeks and looked away from Subaru.

Beatrice: “Whatever, I suppose. Watch your tone and Betty will listen, in fact.”

Subaru: “Okay, Beako… First, I have a fishing rod ready for you. Mina picked out a lure for you too! Look, it's a little cat!”

Beatrice glanced over at the lure and her eyes shimmered. She quickly turned away from Subaru and hid her happiness.

Beatrice: “T-thank you, Mina, I suppose. I find it quite pleasing, in fact.”

Mina: “Yay! Big sis Nana helped me pick it out!”

Beatrice: “Thanks to both of you then, I suppose.”

Riko: “Me and Soba got the rod! It’s the best one!”

Beatrice: “Then thanks to you too, I suppose. You are quite the gentlemen, in fact.”

Children: “Yaay!”

Subaru: “What about me for teaching you how to fish?”

Beatrice: “Idiot.”

Subaru: “What the heck!? Why are you so mad at me?”

Beatrice: “Continue the lesson, I suppose. I want to join the others, in fact.”

Subaru: “Fine! I attached the lure, so now we take some bait and…”

Subaru pulled out a worm from the tackle box that the boys brought over. Beatrice saw the creature and let out a small shriek.

Beatrice: “Erk! W-what is that for, in fact?”

Subaru: “We hook it on the lure to attract fish. It’s food for them.”

Beatrice: “Gross!”

Subaru: “Don’t be so dramatic. Look at the kids, they are doing it just fine.”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Okay, Beako, I’ll do it for you. Now all you have to do is cast the line. Here, watch me.”

Subaru pulled back his line and performed an overhead cast of his line. Beatrice watched on before awkwardly swinging her line along the ground and into the river. The group became silent and the sound of the river was the only one that cut through the air. A soft noise as the water flowed across the rocky shoreline echoed through the area. It was mostly flat except for a few trees and a small hill a short ways away from the camp. The area was covered in grass and the river was a cool blue, appearing to be a few feet deep in the center. The level terrain made it possible to see that the river ran for miles inland and most likely drained into the ocean. Subaru reflected on how the river was connected to the beach that he and Beatrice had visited weeks ago. The tranquil scene was abruptly interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

Beatrice: “Uhhhh!? What do I do, I suppose!? It’s pulling, in fact!”

Subaru: “Yank it, Beako! As hard as you can! Pull in the fish!”

Beatrice jumped and tried her best to pull the line in to no avail. At this rate she was going to tumble into the river. She panicked as she lost her balance and fell forward.

Beatrice: “Ahh!”

Or so she thought, as she fell she felt an arm wrap around her and put her back on her feet. Subaru leaned over her and took her hands in his to help pull in the line. Before she could get embarrassed, with a hard whip, the line yanked in and Beatrice felt an impact to her face. Subaru went silent as he froze, but Niki and the children ran up and began to yell.

Nana: “It’s a leaf fish!

Niki: “It sure is! On a pretty porcelain plate, no less!”

Beatrice threw the fish off of her face and began to spit as the anger slowly boiled in her. She turned to glare at Subaru and Niki but felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked down to discover Mina holding a washcloth.

Mina: “Bea, you got dirty… I bwought you a towel to clean up…”

Beatrice instantly removed the scary look from her face, much to Mina’s relief. Beatrice wiped off her face and reached out to pat Mina’s head.

Mina: “Purr…”

Beatrice: “Thank you, Mina, I suppose. You’re a good girl, in fact”

Mina: “Yay...purr…”

Now that the storm had passed, Niki stepped forward to retrieve the fish.

Niki: “Wah! This is a big one! Pretty amazin’ fer your first time!”

Beatrice: “Well, Betty does have hidden talents, I suppose.”

Riko: “Well, I’m going to get an even bigger one!”

Soba: “No, me!”

Subaru smiled as the children surrounded Beatrice, something about seeing her smile so casually made him happy. He retrieved his rod and continued to fish. The group followed suit and they fished until the sun was in the center of the sky. In the end, no one caught a bigger fish than Beatrice. As the first stomach started to grumble, Niki started a fire and began to cook the day’s spoils on the grill. After everyone had gotten a belly full of fish, Niki kicked off her sandals and laid flat under a tree while the children ran up the hill overlooking the river to play. Beatrice sat near the river watching the water and sneaking glances at Subaru as he approached Niki.

Subaru: “Hey Niki, you need help cleaning up the grill kit?”

Niki: “Naw, I’ll get it in a lil bit. Ya should go talk to your lady, she keeps given ya the razor eyes. Shouldn’t keep her watin’!”

Subaru: “Huh?”

Subaru glanced over at Beatrice, who had her eyes trained on him. She noticed him looking and turned her gaze away,

Subaru: “That girl… geez.”

Niki: “Hehe...bye bye now… zzz.”

Subaru left the napping cat girl and approached Beatrice. He took a seat next to her and stared out at the water beside her. After a few minutes of silence, he addressed the elephant in the room.

Subaru: “Beako… are you mad at me?”

Beatrice: “N-no that’s not…”

Subaru: “If I’ve done something to upset you, I’ll apologize. You were getting along so well with the kids so I thought you were okay with it. If I pushed you too far then I-”

Beatrice: “NO! D-don’t jump to conclusions, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Then what is it?”

Beatrice: “You haven’t done anything wrong, in fact. Betty just… I…”

Subaru: “Yes?”

Beatrice: “I felt a little annoyed when you kept talking to that cat girl every time I went off with the children, I suppose... You even sat next to her at breakfast, in fact… It felt like… you weren’t Betty’s Subaru today. Even though it’s still our date and we pretended to be a couple last night. I guess...I was just jealous...I’m sorry.”

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “You don’t want to be with such a selfish spirit, I suppose.”

Subaru: “You big idiot…”

Subaru extended his arm and pulled Beatrice close into an embrace. She sat there flustered, awaiting his response, but it never came. She started to relax and bask in the scene as the water slowly drifted by. After several minutes, she looked up at Subaru quizzically.

Beatrice: “Subaru?”

Subaru: “Yeah, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Did I upset you, I suppose?”

Subaru: “You bet you did.”

Beatrice: “Oh…”

Subaru: “If I’m not Betty’s Subaru, then who’s Subaru am I?”

Beatrice: “H-huh?”

Subaru: “Exactly! You don’t have to worry about anything. I’m yours. Regardless if we are on a date or not.”

Beatrice: ‘W-what are you say-”

The tender moment was cut short by a small scream. All eyes turned up the hill to see what had happened. To the group’s horror, they saw a small child in an orange tunic dangling from the hillside above the rocks and river below. Before anyone could react, a boy's voice cut through the air.

Riko: “H-help...hic...its Mina! She slipped and fell! You gotta help her...wah!”

Riko collapsed in tears as he used the last of his strength to yell for help. Niki was already on her feet running up the hill. As Subaru instinctively stood up to run, he was blasted back. He managed to turn his head as he fell and saw it. Beatrice had kicked off the ground with such force that she left a crater in her wake. The small spirit shot through the air as she jumped and landed a split second later at the top of the hill. She leaned over the edge overlooking the river and grabbed Mina by her arm and lifted her to safety. Niki ran up, stunned to see Beatrice holding Mina in her arms.

Niki: “Hahn...hahn...How did ya get here so fast? Is little Mina okay?”

Mina appeared to be passed out in Beatrice’s arms but had no visible injuries.

Beatrice: “I think she fainted, I suppose. Probably from the fear, in fact. If anything is broken, I can heal it.”

Niki: “So you can use magic, huh? Full of surprises, little lady. Here, I can take her back to her mommy. Gonna have to explain the whole situation.”

Beatrice: “Of course, I suppose. I’m just glad she’s okay, in fact. What were you thinking, Mina, scaring Betty like that?”

Beatrice looked over the child one last time, noting that she felt so small and light even while unconscious. She carefully passed Mina over to Niki who cradled her in her arms. Niki inspected the child and gave a sigh of relief. She motioned to Beatrice to follow her down the hill to where the kids were nervously waiting. Before she took her first step, Beatrice glanced over in Subaru’s direction to see if he was okay. As she did, the ground began to shake and give way. Beatrice had no time to realize what was happening as she started to fall backwards. 

_ Splash _

All she heard was a loud “thud” before everything started to go cold. She could see the sky but her vision started to fill in with blue. Was this water? Small bubbles clouded her view as she swore she could hear splashing getting louder. Just as her mind started to darken, a familiar boy came into view. She felt herself being lifted and noticed that there was a different look in Subaru’s eyes that she hadn’t seen before. Was he crying? He pulled her close and she could tell from the sky that he was running. She tried to reach for him to no avail, but he must have noticed because he leaned his head down to her.

Beatrice: “I-I’m y-yours, t-too.”

Beatrice whispered the words and lost consciousness. as she faded she thought she could hear someone screaming her name.

**_Chapter 7 End_ **

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 8: Old Castle, New Calamity_ **

A familiar room covered in old books; she knew it well. Beatrice sat in the center of the floor squeezing her knees. She couldn’t remember how she got here but something wasn’t right. A voice whispered from the shadows, “You belong  _ here _ ”. Beatrice didn’t respond, but felt wetness on her cheeks as tears flowed from her eyes. The voice came again, this time louder. The small spirit shivered and closed her eyes. Why couldn’t she remember? The shadow voice came again a third time but now she felt the floor slip from under her. She was falling and didn’t know why, all she knew is that this wasn’t right. She focused as hard as she could and finally she was able to mouth one word. 

Beatrice: “Subaru.”

The falling spirit said the name of the boy who saved her and became frantic. She had to get out of here, she had to get back to him at all costs. She screamed his name as loud as she could as the world became white around her.

???: “Lady Beatrice!”

Beatrice opened her eyes and saw a familiar ceiling from her bedroom. She reached for her face and felt the tears that stained her cheeks. As she moved to sit up she felt a sharp pain in her head. Her fingers moved up to address the pain and felt fabric wrapped around her head.

???: “Please don’t try to remove that! You still need time to heal before you can use your magic.”

Beatrice glanced over and saw a familiar head maid sitting on Subaru’s bed. Next to her was a small child who Beatrice immediately recognized as Mina.

Beatrice: “Mina?”

Adella: “Yes, this young lady and her mother were waiting here with Miss Niki. Her mother had to return to the village, but this young lady demanded to wait. I had no choice but to oblige.”

Mina: “Mommy and I bwought you a pie!”

Adella: “Indeed. I have prepared you a slice. I want you to eat before you ask your questions. I’ll happily indulge you then.”

Beatrice: “Uhh… okay, I suppose.”

Mina: “Mina will help!”

Mina scooted over onto Beatrice’s bed and grabbed her plate from Adella. She scooped up a small piece before feeding it to Beatrice.

Beatrice: “Bleh!...Ack! That is no pie, in fact!”

Adella: “Huh? Did I neglect to mention it was a fish pie? Don’t be rude my lady, it would be an offence to turn down a present.”

Mina: “Have some water.”

Beatrice: “Thank you, Mina, I suppose. It is delicious, in fact.”

The spirit glared at the head maid as she finished up her meal. Mina took her dishes once she was done. 

Adella: “Okay, as promised, ask away.”

Beatrice: “What...where is Subaru?”

Adella: “I thought that might be your first question seeing as you woke up yelling for him. Master Subaru stayed up all night after he had you carted back here. I demanded he rest but he refused so I suggested he go take a walk with Miss Niki while little Mina and I watched over you. He should be back soon.”

Beatrice blushed when she realized her voice had made it out of her dream, but she was thankful that Subaru hadn’t heard it. She recalled their conversation after fishing and felt a rekindled embarrassment.

Beatrice: “What exactly happened to me, in fact?”

Adella: “I am told that you gallantly rescued little Mina from falling by using mana to jump. However, after handing her off, the area collapsed due to the impact and took you with it. You injured your head on the rocks below and sank into the river. Master Subaru dove in and retrieved you before running back to the village. They gave you first aid and arranged a cart to bring you back here. If you want more specifics, you might ask Master Subaru.”

Beatrice: “I see…”

Beatrice squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of asking Subaru. Adella picked up on this and pushed the conversation forward.

Adella: “Master Subaru is not upset with you. Quite the opposite. he stayed with you and held your hand the entire time.”

Beatrice: “That isn’t…”

Adella watched as Beatrice looked over at Mina and hesitated to speak.

Adella: “Mina, my dear.”

Mina: “Yes ma’am?”

Adella: “I believe that Lady Beatrice has some dolls over there. Would you like to play with them while she and I talk?”

Mina: “You mean it!? Yes pwease!”

Adella: “Go ahead, dear. Lady Beatrice, please go on.”

Mina wandered over to play with the decorative dolls that rested in the windowsill. Beatrice reluctantly continued with her qualm.

Beatrice: “Well… Subaru and I talked, I suppose. I was being...jealous, in fact. He told me that he was mine...and my heart...started to hurt. I think I may have told him that I was his too, in fact. After I hit my head…”

Adella: “Fufufu, is that the case? Do you have any idea why your heart hurt?”

Beatrice: “Not at all, I suppose.”

Adella: “What did you mean when you told him that you were his?”

Beatrice’s face went red and she turned her gaze down as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Beatrice: “I’m… not sure, I suppose. He was holding me and...I didn’t want that to stop.”

Adella: “...so cute… *cough, cough*... erhem. Tell me, Lady Beatrice, what would you do if Master Subaru were to kiss you?”

Beatrice: “K-k-kiss! Umm… well...that would never happen, I suppose! Such a barbaric question to ask a maiden, in fact!”

Mina: “But mister did kiss you!”

The small cat girl appeared next to Adella without warning and made a proclamation that shocked Beatrice.

Beatrice: “What are you talking about, I suppose!”

Mina: “In the lodge, mister cawwied you and put you in bed there. While the cart was coming he had your head in his lap. Me and the others saw him kiss you on your head!”

Beatrice: “WHAT!”

Beatrice’s eyes spun before going dark. The new revelation was more than she could take, yet Adella interjected to take control of the situation.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, wait right here.”

Adella rose from the bed and left the room. A few minutes passed before she returned with a book in hand.

Adella: “Here.”

Beatrice: “Huh? A book?”

Adella: “Indeed. It is considered a romance novel. My bookshelf is full of them. Might I give you a suggestion?”

Beatrice: “I can listen, I suppose.”

Adella: “Well, why don’t you borrow that book and feel free to swap it out with others as you finish. Consider it research. It might help you figure out why your heart hurts.”

Beatrice: “I guess Betty can do that, I suppose. What do I do when I figure out why, in fact?”

Adella: “Simple, we will take a trip in a week! A camping trip! I will attend as well, of course. What do you think, Mina? Would you like to go camping?”

Mina: “Yay! Mina wants to go!”

Adella: “Okay, but you can’t tell Master Subaru what we talked about today, okay?”

Mina: “Yes! Mina will stay quiet.”

Adella: “Good girl.”

Beatrice: “Wait, why are we going on a trip, in fact?”

Adella: “So you can have time to talk to Subaru, of course! Under the stars in the woods, how romantic!”

Beatrice: “R-romantic!”

Adella: “Yes, it will be a date for you two. You can talk to him about your heart. Trust me, it will all work out.”

Beatrice: “Well, I would like to go on another date, I suppose. I’ll give your idea a try, in fact.”

Adella: “Fufufu... You were surprisingly easy to convince. Oh, and try to keep those books a secret. Boys tend to not understand such things.”

Beatrice: “O-okay?”

Adella: “One last thing! Master Subaru should be back any minute, so please focus on talking to him. He really went through a lot getting you back here.”

Beatrice: “I understand, in fact. I’ll be sure to thank him properly, I suppose.”

It was at that moment that the door to the bedroom burst open. A severely disheveled Subaru burst in with Niki trailing behind. Subaru was still wearing his clothes from the day before and had dark circles under his eyes. He ran over and hugged Beatrice with all his strength, much to her surprise. Beatrice heard him sniffle and realized that he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him to return the hug.

Subaru: “I’m so sorry. I should have caught you…”

Beatrice: “Nonsense, you caught me before in the forest, I suppose. This was the fault of no one, in fact.”

Subaru: “But Beako… you could have…”

Beatrice: “Yet, I did not, in fact.”

Subaru: “Heh...Sometimes I forget how strong you are.”

Subaru tightened the hug and Beatrice felt a tinge of embarrassment at his words. The moment was interrupted by a certain cat girl.

Niki: “Well, I didn’t know there’d be a show. I’m glad yer okay, little lady, but you might wanna save the gushy stuff fer when the door is closed.”

Adella: “Agreed. I’m even starting to get a little toasty.”

Mina: “I don’t get it? It’s not hot in here…”

The maid and the cat girl laughed as Mina looked around in confusion. Realizing the situation, Subaru and Beatrice separated and shared a shade of blush. Niki stepped forward and offered a bouquet of wildflowers to Beatrice. 

Niki: “Here ya are. Me and your guy picked these while we were watin’ fer you to wake up. I am really glad to see you still kickin’. Ya should come back to the village soon so we can thank ya properly.”

Beatrice: “It was no trouble… but, thank you Niki, I suppose. For helping keep Mina safe as well, in fact.”

The sweet sentiment shared by all was interrupted by an unnaturally deep groan. Every pair of eyes turned to look at Mina, the source of the sound.

Mina: “I’m hungy!”

All: “Wha!?”

Adella: “My, my, she must be starving! I shall prepare lunch immediately.”

Niki: “I’ll come with ya! Let’s go, Mina, I think these two wanna talk alone.”

Niki grabbed Mina by the hand and led her out of the room with the dolls in tow. As she passed out the door she looked at Beatrice and stuck out her tongue. Beatrice furrowed her brow but the cat girl paid her no mind. The door softly fell shut and a delicate silence fell over the room. Subaru and Beatrice sat quietly for several minutes before Subaru reached over and squeezed her hand. He held on to it as he spoke.

Subaru: “Beako, I’m so happy that you’re okay. I’m not sure what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

Beatrice: “I-is that so, I suppose? Well...Betty is sorry for worrying you.”

Subaru: “You don’t need to apologize. If anything, it’s my fault for not being by your side.”

Beatrice: “Idiot… you need to watch how you say things, I suppose. Betty is still a maiden, after all, in fact.”

Subaru: “No, I mean it! I...want to be... by your side from here on out...”

Beatrice: “Erk! Subaru…”

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “Subaru?”

Subaru: “zzz…”

Beatrice: “Such an irresponsible idiot, I suppose…”

Beatrice looked over at the sleeping Subaru and covered him up with her blanket. She surmised that his sleepless night of worry had finally caught up with him and decided to berate him for his word choice later. Unwittingly, she took a moment to examine the circles under his eyes and, before she knew it, she was stroking his hair behind his ear. She noted that it felt a little greasy but not unpleasant as she ran her fingers through it. As she considered laying him down so he could get proper sleep, the bedroom door swung open. Beatrice quickly withdrew her hand from Subaru’s head.

Niki: “Aha! Just as Adella suspected!”

Beatrice: “What!? We weren’t doing anything, in fact!”

Niki: “Whaddya talkin’ about? Adella said he would be asleep or speakin’ gibberish. I came up here to give him this sandwich and put him to bed. By force, if necessary.”

Beatrice: “Why would you need to force him, in fact?”

Niki: “I figure he might be a little hard headed if I try to take him away from you.”

Beatrice: “Wha!? N-nevermind that, I suppose. Just do what you came here to do, in fact.”

Niki: “Fine, can do!”

Niki proceeded to shove the entirety of the sandwich into the sleeping Subaru’s mouth. The shock jolted him awake as he coughed to clear his throat. Niki offered him water as she spoke.

Niki: “Alright mister, Adella says ya need to eat that and get to bed. She said that was the deal! So get to it…*sniff, sniff*... uh… ya may also want to shower…”

Subaru: “Ahn...yeah...I’ll go do that now…”

Without calling her out on her crudeness, the sleepy Subaru picked himself up and gathered clothes before heading to the bath. 

Niki: “Well that was easy… Not very exciting.”

Beatrice: “What did you expect, I suppose? He was already sleeping when you showed up, in fact.”

Niki: “Is that why ya were petting him?”

Beatrice: “I-I was not, I suppose. He just had some leaves in his hair, in fact!”

Niki: “Ya know yer pretty cute when ya lie. I can see why he fawns over ya.”

Beatrice: “That will be quite enough teasing, in fact.”

Niki: “Okay, okay. Since ya saved Mina, I’ll let ya off fer now. Adella told me about campin’, by the way…”

Beatrice: “Has that meddlesome maid recruited you into her meddling, I suppose?”

Niki: “Guilty! Although, I’m more interested in campin’ if I’m bein’ honest. You two are gonna be just fine without me messin’ with ya.”

Beatrice: “Do you really think so, I suppose? What is ‘fine’, in fact?”

Niki sat down on the bed next to Beatrice before scooting close and facing her.

Niki: “Wow, fer such a small head, ya got some big worries! Ya should just focus on havin’ fun. I know the kiddos sure like ya better when yer smilin’.”

Beatrice: “Thank you, I suppose… You are very mature for your age, in fact.”

Niki: “Huh? Well I am going on 50.”

Beatrice: “WHA!? But you’re shorter than me, in fact!”

Niki: “Well aren’t you like 400! Yer the old lady here!”

Beatrice: “O-old la-”

Niki gave a devilish smile as she leaned in toward Beatrice’s face, creating an uncomfortable distance before interrupting her.

Niki: “Why were ya worried about my age anyway? Maybe ya have taken a shine to me too?”

Niki slowly decreased the already dwindling distance between Beatrice and her. Beatrice began to turn a shade of pink as she became flustered and looked around nervously for a way out. Niki halted her approach and looked into Beatrice’s eyes with a serious look on her face.

Niki: “*Sniff, sniff*... Ya probably want to take a bath too…”

Beatrice: “IDIOT!”

Beatrice scrambled off the bed and retrieved a change of clothes before storming out of the room. Niki smiled as she watched the small spirit rush out in a huff and subsequently voiced her thoughts out loud.

Niki: “So fun to tease…”

Beatrice stomped down the hallway towards the bath. As she went to push the door open, it moved on it’s own and her momentum sent her falling forward. She was softly impeded by a confused looking Subaru in his pajamas.

Subaru: “B-beako? Did you forget I was in there? I’m done now so feel free to use it.”

Beatrice: “IDIOT! IDIOT!”

Beatrice pushed past Subaru with crimson up to her ears before slamming the door behind her.

Subaru: “What did I do?”

Beatrice tied her hair up in small flaxen buns on each side, giving her a mouselike appearance before disrobing and stepping down into the bath. The warm water was a pleasant contrast to the cold marble stone floor held in by the ashen castle walls. There were a few stone benches and cubby holes to store personal items. For the most part, the bath was very simple containing only simple closets for towels and toiletries. A few window slits near the ceiling allowed light to shine in without the threat of onlookers. Beatrice sat and cradled her knees while she voiced her mind to the cold stone room.

Beatrice: “Ehh...What should I do, I suppose? Betty keeps getting flustered so easily, in fact!”

Beatrice: “...”

Beatrice: “Now I’m talking to myself like a fool, I suppose. That idiot boy keeps making Betty’s heart jump, in fact. It must be some sort of trickery. The maid and that cat are in on it, I bet. Yes, that has to be it…”

Beatrice: “Ugggh!”

Beatrice kicked her legs forward and splashed her arms in the water before continuing.

Beatrice: “Or… maybe Betty has feelings, I suppose. Feelings that she needs to work out, in fact. The others keep trying to help Betty… but I keep running away. I don’t want things to change, but I want something more too… Maybe I should listen to them and give the book a try, I suppose. Even Niki is trying to help Betty… in her own way.”

???: “Gosh, and here I was about to accept yer apology!”

Beatrice shrieked and covered herself underwater at the sound of an intruder. She glanced up behind her to see an unclad Niki smiling down at her.

Beatrice: “W-what are you doing in here, I suppose!?”

Niki: “Well, I never saw a bath like this before since we use the river in the village. I thought I might join ya. I was gonna offer to wash yer hair since I was bein’ mean before.”

Beatrice: “Did... you hear Betty talking, in fact?”

Niki: “Not all of it, but I get the gist. You need to relax, lady. Just listen to yer heart when it finally speaks and ya will know what to do. I’m gonna make sure you relax by visiting ya every day! Yer Niki’s friend now, so ya need to stop bein’ a worry wart.”

Beatrice: “Friend…”

Niki: “Well yeah! It’s been so exciting since ya came around and I’m not gonna miss a minute of it! I gotta make sure ya don’t go crazy before then. So count on Niki and just relax and read yer books or whatever!”

Beatrice: “Hmm… okay, I suppose. I’ll be in your care, in fact.”

Niki: “That’s what I wanted to hear! Now, come here so I can wash yer hair and get you all pretty!”

Beatrice smiled shyly as she moved to a bench and let Niki lather up her hair before returning the favor. The two giggled as they discussed the differences in their hair and the advantages of Niki’s cat ears. After they had finished their bath, Niki escorted Beatrice back to the bedroom where Adella was waiting with lunch and fresh bandages while Mina slept in Beatrice’s bed. Adella began to change Beatrice’s bandage while Niki divided out the sandwiches.

Adella: “Niki, I took the liberty of putting fish in your and Mina’s sandwiches. I’m happy to see you two have gotten close.”

Niki: “Thank you very much! Of course we would get close, this lady is a hero in the village. Only makes sense that I would be her best friend.”

Beatrice: “Best friend? When did you get that title, in fact?”

Niki: “Just now,  _ in fact.” _

Beatrice: “Grr…”

Niki: “Growl all ya want. Yer stuck with me!”

Adella softly smiled as the girls bickered over their lunch. After a while, they woke Mina up and had dinner while Subaru soundly slept. Niki returned with Beatrice to the bedroom to say her goodbyes before taking Mina on her back and leaving. As Niki left, she promised to come back to see Beatrice tomorrow. With the excitement over, Beatrice laid down on her bed and heaved a sigh. Subaru stirred from his sleep and turned to the small spirit.

Subaru: “She’s a handful, huh?”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose. She’s a good friend, though… My best friend, in fact.”

Subaru: “I’m glad you two are getting along. Finally someone your size to be friends with, right?”

Beatrice: “She’s 50, in fact.”

Subaru: “Wow, that’s crazy!”

Beatrice: “You don’t seem very surprised, in fact.”

Subaru: “Well, it’s not my first time meeting someone older than me that is a total shortie…*yawn*”

Beatrice: “You should get some more sleep, instead of making fun of my height, I suppose.”

Subaru: “I’ll take you up on that...zzz… Goodnight, Beako.”

Beatrice: “Goodnight, Subaru.”

Subaru closed his eyes and drifted off facing Beatrice. She waited for his breathing to go shallow before reaching under her pillow and producing the book that Adella had given her. Hushedly, she ran her fingers over the title and embarrassingly read the words “Tell Me That You Love Me” before opening the novel. And so, finding it hard to put down, Beatrice read into the night hoping to translate the words her own heart was speaking to her.

**_Chapter 8 End_ **

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 9: The Peaceful Lake and The Warring Heart_ **

In the week that followed, Beatrice swapped out books with Adella several times as her injuries healed. She found herself enthralled by the romance novels and would try to finish one every night. This led to her trying to sleep in and being harassed by Niki who, as promised, showed up to visit Beatrice everyday. Subaru kept busy watching over Beatrice or by foraging for items that he could trade with the villagers. Niki had been visiting so frequently that Kobe set up a cart to go between the village and the castle. Subaru felt bad about abusing Kobe’s kindness so he had started to scavenge for things he could trade to make it worthwhile. Adella even contributed baked goods to the endeavor. Before long, the awaited day arrived for the camping trip and Beatrice was in Adella’s room speaking with her.

Beatrice: “Here is your book back, I suppose.”

Adella: “Thank you, Lady Beatrice. Did you find all the books useful?”

Beatrice: “I think so, in fact… I still have no idea what I should say to him, I suppose.”

Adella: “Don’t worry about that! You just need the opportunity to talk one on one. That’s where Niki and I come in.”

Beatrice: “W-what are you going to do, in fact?”

Adella: “Now that would spoil the surprise! Look at the time! Go wake Master Subaru up and get dressed. Miss Niki should be here soon.”

Adella practically shoved Beatrice out of her room. Beatrice walked back to the bedroom and approached Subaru. She took a moment to look at his sleeping face that she had seen many times but something about today was different. She had been reading romance novels and her gaze was drawn to his lips. They were slightly parted and seemed to have a glisten to them.

Beatrice: “I don’t see what is so interesting, I suppose.”

Beatrice reached out her hand to gently touch Subaru’s lips, but he began to stir and she pulled her hand back.

Subaru: “Beako? Watching me sleep again, huh?”

Beatrice: “N-no...Y-yes...Idiot!”

Subaru: “Good morning to you too.”

Beatrice: “Nevermind that, I suppose. Just get dressed and go downstairs. Betty needs to get ready too, in fact.”

Subaru: “Gotcha, I’ll be quick.”

Beatrice stepped out of the room as Subaru selected an outfit from the wardrobe. He decided on a dark navy tracksuit and black tennis shoes. As he left the bedroom, he grabbed his backpack that he had packed earlier in the week. Beatrice ran in as he left and shut the door while Subaru made his way to the foyer. Adella was waiting for him in her normal maid attire with a very large trunk.

Adella: “Hello, Master Subaru. Are you ready for our journey?”

Subaru: “Yeah...uhh...how are you going to carry that trunk?”

Adella: “A head maid has many tricks. Carrying this will be easy.”

As a show of strength, Adella lifted the trunk by a handle on top with one hand.

Adella: “See?”

Subaru: “That’s incredible! How-”

Adella: “Now, now, a maiden has her secrets. I assure you that every article contained within is of utmost importance.”

???: “I used mana to make it lighter, in fact!”

Adella: “You see- Erk!? L-lady Beatrice?”

Beatrice: “I see I’ve caught you off guard for once, I suppose!”

Subaru turned to seek out Beatrice, who had entered the foyer behind him. While it was unusual for Adella to become flustered, the reason became apparent when he laid eyes on Beatrice. She wore a smug smile from having rendered Adella speechless, but her attire was the more notable feature. Instead of her normal outfit of ornate dresses, she was now wearing a tan button up shirt with a matching short skirt and large dark brown boots. Her hair was tied into slim pigtails and she wore a pith hat on her head. Subaru couldn’t help but think she looked like a cartoon explorer with her small backpack in tow. Adella caught her breath before speaking.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, what in heavens are you wearing?”

Beatrice: “Huh? We are going for a hike, I suppose. This is what people in books wear to hike, in fact.”

Adella: “I’m afraid you might have mistaken old adventuring novels for current fashion trends.”

Beatrice: “W-what? Do I look f-foolish, in fact…?”

Adella remained silent as Beatrice turned her teary gaze to Subaru. He could tell that she put effort into her outfit and did not intend it as a joke.

Beatrice: “What about you, I suppose? Do you think Betty looks terrible, in fact?”

Subaru: “Not at all. I think you look especially cute. It actually makes me more motivated to hike!”

Adella: “Master, you can’t be ser-”

Beatrice: “That settles it, I suppose! Betty is prepared, in fact. Let us be on our way!”

With newfound confidence, Beatrice flung open the front door and stepped outside. Adella gave Subaru a grave expression before moving her trunk outside. Before long, they could see a cart approach in the distance. Once the cart arrived, Beatrice was pulled into an embrace from a visibly excited Niki before they started to load the luggage on the cart. It was a small cart with open sides that had a makeshift awning to block out the sun. In all, there were two seats on each side and one seat near the driver’s seat. A large blue-grey land dragon pulled the cart but the speed was significantly slower due to its age. After they had all the supplies secure, Subaru pointed out a dilemma.

Subaru: “Umm… We only have space for two to sit in here now…”

Adella: “Oh, is that so? Well, I suppose that Niki can sit on my lap. Subaru, would you mind if Lady Beatrice sat on yours?”

With this inquiry, Beatrice froze as she fought the heat rising in her cheeks. She turned her head almost robotically towards Subaru and waited for his answer.

Subaru: “Ehh? Adie, I can’t make Beako do that. After all... she is a maiden-”

Beatrice: “Eep! I’LL DO IT!”

Beatrice erupted as she blurted out the sentence. A stunned Subaru looked towards her with a confused expression.

Subaru: “Huh?”

Niki: “What was that, best friend? I don’t think he heard ya.”

Beatrice: “I-I said I-I’ll do it, I suppose… I want to s-sit o-on-”

Niki: “Yes, yes, you wanna sit on his lap,  _ in fact.  _ We’ll be here forever at this rate! So what’s yer answer, mister? Can ya provide the lady a seat or not?”

Subaru blushed as the cat girl excitedly pointed a finger at him demanding an answer.

Subaru: “I-I guess that’s fine.”

Niki: “Okay! Load up!”

The excited cat girl crawled into the cart and sat on Adella’s lap while Subaru awkwardly took his seat. Beatrice slowly shuffled into the cart before standing in front of Subaru. She turned away from him and made sure to hold her skirt down as she gingerly hopped into his lap with a squeak. Subaru would have thought it cute had he not been distracted by the softness of her legs. He noted that she was lighter than he remembered and that the scent of her shampoo occasionally wafted near his nose. Before he realized, the cart had started moving and the intermittent bumps only made him more aware of her presence. It was Adella who interrupted his thinking by breaking the silence.

Adella: “Master Subaru, you don’t have to stare so intently at Lady Beatrice. Someone might get the wrong idea.”

Niki: “Yeah, yer makin’ goo goo eyes and she can’t even change back to her normal color!”

It was then that Subaru noticed that Beatrice was indeed an intense shade of crimson. He spoke out to try and calm her nerves.

Subaru: “Beako, you need to breathe, I don’t want you to faint!”

Beatrice: “I-is that so, I s-suppose… Ahn...Ahn…”

Subaru: “That’s good, now jus-”

At that moment, as if by fate, the cart hit a small rock on the trailside that made it jostle violently. The distracted Beatrice lost her balance while Subaru instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to stabilize her.

Beatrice: “Awawawa!?”

Subaru: “Beako! Are you okay?”

Beatrice: “...”

With that, Beatrice went silent as Adella and Niki exchanged devilish smiles. Subaru was left with the duty of keeping her secure until they arrived at the village. As the cart stopped, new energy shot through Beatrice as she jumped up and ran out of the cart without saying a word. Niki grabbed Beatrice’s hand and ran off to the lodge with her while Subaru and Adella worked on unloading the cart in the meantime. Within a few minutes, the luggage was ready to go and Niki ran over with Beatrice and the four children along with a cat woman who they were unfamiliar with.

Niki: “Hey everybody! This is Mina’s mom, she wanted to meet you, little lady.”

???: “Hello, I am Hina. I wanted to thank you for rescuing my daughter.”

Hina made a considerable bow towards Beatrice before presenting a box to the small spirit.

Hina: “This is from the village and myself. Please accept this gift along with our deepest gratitude.”

Beatrice: “It was no trouble, I suppose. I hope to get along with you from now on, in fact.”

Hina: “Then I will trust Mina and the little ones to you. Please have a safe trip.”

Beatrice: “Thank you, I suppose.”

The small cat woman turned to take her leave as Subaru tried to interject.

Subaru: “Erhem… I’m Subaru Natsuki… and this is Adie...and she’s not stopping…”

Niki: “Don’t mind it, that’s the most I think I’ve heard her talk in ages. She’s had an overwhelming week. Besides, I already told her about ya!”

Subaru: “Still...rude…”

???: “Well I reckon that y’all are about to head out camping, right?

Niki: “Paw paw!”

Kobe: “Hello, Niki. I wanted to thank Beatrice personally and see you off on your journey.”

Beatrice: “Thank you, I suppose. I am getting a little tired of giving thanks, in fact.”

Subaru: “Beako! Manners!”

Kobe: “That’s quite alright. Besides I think you like this crass side of her, am I right?”

Kobe nudged Subaru lightly which elicited a small blush from the boy.

Niki: “Paw paw, enough! We gotta get goin’ if we wanna make it to the lake before night!”

Kobe: “Fine, fine. Y’all just follow the river up to the small mountain and there should be a lake fit for swimming and camping.”

Adella: “Thank you sir, as head maid, I will ensure our safe passage to the campsite.”

Kobe: “A maid? Now I have seen it all…”

Niki: “Bye, Paw paw!”

Niki stormed ahead dragging Beatrice as the group followed. Kobe stood watching and waving as the campers made their way out of the village along the river. There was a worn trail in the grassland next to the river that guided them. Niki took care to keep the children marching straight as Beatrice looked around wide eyed at the unfamiliar scenery. Adella was head of the pack with her oversized trunk that she dragged behind her effortlessly. The trunk almost seemed to float and the children would occasionally jump on it for a ride. The scenery stayed consistent as they moved away from the village with the exception of the trees. As they trudged along, the forest began to become dense enough to shield them from the sunlight. After what felt like a few hours, the group ran into a rocky cliffside. The river met a small waterfall and Subaru surmised that this must be the base of the mountain that Kobe had mentioned. Niki turned to address the group.

Niki: “Now we gotta cross the river and the trail should take us up. Everybody be careful crossing, the rocks can get slippery!”

Children: “Kay!”

Adella assisted Niki in getting the children across the river as Subaru took Beatrice’s hand to guide her across.

Subaru: “Everything okay, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose. It is a very good day for a camping trip, in fact.”

Subaru: “Agreed. I can’t wa- Hey, what’s that? Look, it's a frog!”

Beatrice: “Huh? So it is, I suppose. Such a trivial thing to distract y- Erk!?”

The small frog sat on the river rocks, eyeing the two travelers cautiously. Seemingly unhappy with being referred to diminutively, it jumped on to Beatrice’s hat. The small spirit let out a shriek as she threw her hat at Subaru before jumping off the rocks and soaring across to the head of the group using her mana.

Everyone: “...”

The entire group froze as the boys started to look down and the girls covered their mouths. The collective blush from the campers was made poignant by the silence that followed. Coming to his senses, Subaru grabbed Beatrice’s hat and shook off the frog and ran to Beatrice’s side.

Subaru: “B-beako!”

Beatrice: “W-what, I suppose? I wasn’t scared, in fact. Just surprised, yes surprised!”

Subaru: “Beako… It’s not that…”

Beatrice: “Then what is it, in fact? You are going to tease me, I suppose.”

Subaru: “N-no… Beako, when you jumped… Well, we could see your...You’re wearing a skirt…”

Beatrice looked down as she clutched the hem of her skirt. All of a sudden, her breathing became erratic as she turned bright red. Her screams echoed in the forest as she took off in a full sprint up the mountain trail. After a moment, Subaru and the rest of the group cleared their heads and started to make their way slowly after Beatrice. It wasn’t long before they came upon the small spirit, who was now wearing tan shorts instead of her skirt. The rest of the march was silent as Beatrice kept her distance from Subaru. The group winded along the mountain trail, crossing the river several times along the way. The treeline had become extensively dense with the sun passing the center of the sky. Within an hour, the trail opened up to a small clearing of vibrant green grasses next to a large lake with an impressive waterfall that appeared to originate from higher on the mountain. With a groan, Niki kicked off her shoes and laid down in the grass with the children as Adella opened her trunk and handed out sandwiches for a quick lunch. After the group had eaten, Niki took the children to forage while Adella handed Subaru two tents and gave him instruction.

Adella: “Master Subaru, will you and Beatrice set up these tents while I start preparing for dinner?”

Subaru: “Definitely, we can do it!”

Beatrice: “Can’t I just use magic, in fact?”

Adella narrowed her eyes at Beatrice before responding.

Adella: “I think it would be a good bonding exercise, don’t you Beatrice? Besides, I think the experience of pitching a tent would be beneficial for a shut in.”

Beatrice: “Shut in!? How da-”

Subaru placed his hand over Beatrice’s mouth as she went limp in surprise. As he removed his hand, Beatrice touched her cheek in apparent shock as Subaru replied to Adella.

Subaru: “Like I said, no problem. Beako, take a corner and pull it out so we can add the rods.”

Beatrice: “O-okay, I suppose…”

With the two working in tandem, they made short work of the tents. Both tents were a plain cream color but one was larger than the other. Subaru could tell that BEatrice had something on her mind but she remained unusually silent as they worked. They were simple rectangular tents with triangular roofs and doors that pulled open along the shorter side of the exterior. As the campers tried to decide who would sleep where, Riko interjected with a suggestion.

Riko: “I know! Boys in one tent, girls in the other!”

Soba: “Yeah!”

Mina: “I get to be with Bea?”

Nana: “That’s right! Yay!”

Riko: “Wait a minute! I wanna sleep next to Bea!”

Nana: “Too late!”

The little cat girls ran into the large tent before anyone could protest. Beatrice’s expression soured as Adella pushed her into the tent while Subaru and the boys entered the smaller tent.

Beatrice sat her futon in the back corner of the tent while Adella put hers next to Beatrice and Niki laid hers at the front of the tent with the children. After they finished setting up their beds, Beatrice let out a groan.

Beatrice: “Ehh…”

Niki: “What’s wrong now?”

Beatrice: “I haven’t been able to talk without getting flustered, I suppose…”

Niki: “Whaddya talkin' bout? Ya sat on his lap and showed him yer pan-”

Adella: “Now Miss Niki, please spare her feelings. She’s trying her best. I think your luck is about to change after dinner…”

Beatrice: “I hope so, in fact.” 

Niki: “Come on, yer supposed to be havin’ fun! Mina, help Bea have fun!

Mina: “Yay!”

Mina dove onto Beatrice and began to purr loudly. Even with her dampened spirits, Beatrice had to softly smile as she patted Mina.

Adella: “Okay, I’ll go serve dinner! Hurry along.”

Adella exited the tent with the other girls to see that Subaru had started a fire in the pit that she sat up. Adella sat a pot of stew she had prepared over the flame and waited for it to cook. After a short time, the sun was setting in the sky and the campers were having dinner around the fire. Beatrice had used mana to chop large logs for benches so they could sit and strategically placed herself next to Subaru. Once the stew was finished, Adella enlisted Niki and the children to help her clean up before winking at Beatrice. Now that Beatrice and Subaru were alone, Beatrice tried to speak up.

Beatrice: “So…”

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Beako you’re acting strange today. What’s up?”

Beatrice: “Sorry...Betty is...I am having a hard time...I suppose…”

Subaru: “What for? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Beatrice: “Umm...er… I don’t know, in fact. I-I think I might...L-like…”

Subaru: “B-beako?”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru didn’t know what Beatrice was trying to say, but he felt his heart race when she mentioned liking something. Why was this happening now? They had discussed things like this before with no issues. Subaru sat in silence while he pondered his own emotions. Beatrice broke eye contact and started to look down, which only added to Subaru’s heartache. He needed to find a way to get the conversation moving. As he thought, he was reminded of their first night in Wishleaf when Beatrice was also having trouble talking. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, but he decided to try using the solution from before.

Subaru: “H-hey, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Y-yes?”

Subaru: “You wanna pretend to be a couple like before?”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Beatrice was stupefied. Was he playing with her? Her heart raced as she stared into Subaru’s eyes looking for his intention. However, she thought that maybe it would be easier to talk like before if she pretended.

Beatrice: “I would like that, I suppose. My heart has been racing, in fact.”

Subaru: “Mine too…”

The two blushed at their own admission before continuing. Beatrice squirmed as she talked and unwittingly had moved closer to Subaru. Subaru looked down into the small spirit’s eyes and he thought that their reflection under the starless sky was quite beautiful. Their hands touched softly, eliciting a gasp from Beatrice as she continued.

Beatrice: “I’m sorry for being so quiet lately, I suppose. I’ve been trying to figure out how to say what I’m feeling, in fact.”

Subaru: “Which is?”

Beatrice: “How rude, I suppose. To probe into a maiden’s heart with no regard, in fact.”

Subaru: “It’s not like that… I’ve been trying to put words to my feelings too…”

Beatrice: “H-huh? Could it be… do you also… li-”

Beatrice was cut off by an overwhelming crack that shook the entire area. Subaru looked round for the source as they saw Adella, Niki, and the children running up.

Nikk: “Get to the tents!”

Just as Niki yelled the words, the sky confirmed her urgency by releasing a torrential downpour. Subaru scooped up the boys and barreled into their tent while Beatrice followed the rest of the girls into the large tent. The echoes of raindrops battering the tent were all she could hear as Niki closed the door. Beatrice went over to her futon and it was as if all the anxiety she had accumulated finally came to the surface. She collapsed in tears as Niki and Adella rushed over to comfort her.

Niki: “What is it?! Did that idiot hurt ya? I’ll kill em’!”

Niki hissed at the unclear threat as Adella touched her shoulder.

Adella: “Calm down. I am assuming that Lady Beatrice was making headway before the storm so rudely cut her off.”

Beatrice: “I...hic...tried so hard, in fact… I don’t know why I got so excited…*sniff*...”

Adella: “I think you do know. The sound of your heart finally reaches your ears.”

Niki: “I’d say so. About time. Question now is, whaddya gonna do?”

Beatrice: “I-I wanna talk to Subaru!”

Niki: “Sounds like a plan, best friend. Let's take this to the war room!”

Adella: “Indeed. Regroup and conquer!”

With the children tucked in, the girls proceeded to come up with a strategy for the following day. In the boy’s tent, Subaru had finished tucking in the boys and started to wonder about Beatrice. Something felt torn in his heart and he couldn’t place the pain, yet he knew that he wanted nothing more than to speak to Beatrice. With that, the boy and the spirit thought long into the night before finally going to sleep to the sound of reverberating raindrops.

**_End Chapter 9_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 10: Under the Starlit Sky_ **

Sunlight and the sound of running water permeated the tent as Subaru stirred. He felt a small finger poking at his face as he called out.

Subaru: “Beako?”

Riko: “No, mister. are you gonna sleep all day?”

Soba: “The girls are already up!”

Riko: “I smell breakfast! Come on, mister!”

Subaru: “R-right! You guys go on ahead, I gotta get dressed.”

The two boys exited the tent as Subaru changed into his clothes. He opted for a light blue t-shirt and put on his dark green trunks to use in the lake later. He strapped on his sandals and followed after the boys. Everyone was already sitting around the campfire eating with the exception of Beatrice, who was nowhere to be found. Adella prepared a plate of what appeared to be eggs, rice, and grilled fish to present to Subaru. He took a seat next to Niki on a bench before wiping the sleep from his eyes. He picked at his food before turning to Niki to ask his burning question.

Subaru: “Where is Beako?”

Niki smiled at Subaru before pointing in the direction of the tent.

Niki: “Well good morning to ya as well. She already ate and went to change. She’s running a little behind, but… it’ll be worth the wait!”

Subaru: “Huh? Good morning... You feeling okay? What’s with the riddle?”

Adella: “Good morning, Master Subaru, the children are waiting to get into the lake and you must wait 30 minutes after eating so please eat swiftly.”

Subaru: “Yeah, yeah…”

Subaru turned his attention to his food but found his thoughts still drifting back to Beatrice. He really wanted to continue the conversation from last night but it seemed to be near impossible for right now. As he ate he heard the rustling of the girl’s tent door and what came out took his breath away. Beatrice emerged with her tied back in a long ponytail sporting a black ruffled bikini top with a matching black sarong. Subaru’s heart started to beat against his chest as he noticed the contrast of the dark material against her porcelain skin. His mouth drooped open a little bit as he gawked at Beatrice. Beatrice walked over and took a seat next to Adella before talking with Mina. Subaru felt a sharp nudge to his side that snapped him out of his staring. Niki whispered in his ear softly to not attract attention.

Niki: “Hey mister, stop staring at her like that! She’s gonna think you are a pervert!”

Subaru: “Sorry… I don’t know why I did that. I’m all better now.”

Niki: “We’ll see about that…”

Subaru: “What?”

Niki: “Lake time!”

Niki stood up and darted into the tent to change followed by Adella. The children, who were already wearing swimsuits, scampered towards the lake and sat patiently on the shoreline. Subaru took the opportunity to steal a moment with Beatrice and talk.

Subaru: “Beako, about las-”

Beatrice: “Those definitely are cats, I suppose. I thought they would jump in, in fact.”

Subaru: “Huh? Yeah, I guess it is kinda strange. They are normally a rowdy bunch.”

Beatrice: “Hmm…”

Subaru: “...”

Subaru: “Beako… I umm… I think you look beautiful in that swimsuit. It’s… somehow more mature. It really suits you.”

Beatrice: “Oh, is that true, I suppose? Why thank you, in fact.”

Subaru paused at this response. Complimenting her would normally result in a blush, but Beatrice looked completely peaceful. She even accepted it without getting flustered. Subaru began to wonder what could have inspired this change in her behavior but Beatrice cut in by grabbing his hand and staring into his eyes.

Beatrice: “So Subaru?”

Subaru: “Y-yes, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Since we are a pretend couple today, I suppose...Can you teach me how to swim, in fact?”

Subaru: “Irk!? I-I mean...yeah...I can do that.”

Beatrice: “Are you sure it isn’t a bother, in fact?”

Subaru: “N-not at all! I’m happy to help!”

Beatrice: “Thanks...d-darling!”

With that, Beatrice smiled and scurried down to the lake. Subaru was deflated. Who was this girl and what did she do with Beatrice? As he was about to speak, he heard Adella’s voice.

Adella: “Hello! I hope you weren't waiting long!”

Adella walked up in a bikini made of vibrant purple material distinctly different from her traditional maid outfit in that it did not leave much to the imagination. Alongside her Niki was wearing a light red two piece with a skirt. The suit seemed to be very similar to her regular clothes and made Subaru wonder if she liked the style that much or if the village has little choice in clothes. Nevertheless, Subaru thought while both girls wore a two piece it was obvious that Adella had pulled ahead in terms of “development”. He shook his head trying to get the imagery out of his head, lest he not be able to make eye contact with Adella ever again.

Niki: “So whaddya think?”

Subaru: “You’re...flat...flattening the competition!”

Niki: “Grr...that's really your best cover up!”

Niki blushed a little and crossed her arms as Beatrice walked up behind Subaru with a grimace on her face.

Beatrice: “Is that so, I suppose? Am I included in that competition, in fact?”

Subaru was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he looked to Adella for help.

Adella: “Now, now, girls. It  _ really  _ isn’t a competition…”

Beatrice: “About that, I suppose! What part of the plan was for you to wear that, in fact!”

Niki: “Yeah! What’s up with that!”

Subaru was surrounded with fighting girls that seemed in no hurry to calm down. He tried to make an opening by resolving the problem.

Subaru: “Why don’t we just go swim?”

Niki and Beatrice glared at him before Beatrice stormed off in a huff. Niki walked up to him and frowned before speaking.

Niki: “You’re a jerk! I am not flat!”

Subaru: “I’m sorry! I mean I’m sure they’ll grow in…”

Subaru remembered the conversation that he had sleepily with Beatrice last week about Niki’s age. She most likely wasn’t in a situation where she was still growing, but Subaru realized his grave mistake too late. Niki puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her brow before delivering a roundhouse kick to Subaru from the side. His body was propelled from the impact and landed in the lake. Adella smiled as she and Niki gathered the children and joined Beatrice in the lake. 

Subaru: “Argh!”

Niki: “We’re square fer now. Don’t make me do it again!”

Subaru: “W-wouldn’t dream of it…”

Subaru floated off to the shore of the lake to remove his shirt and decided to reflect on his actions. He looked around the area and took in the lake and it’s natural beauty. The lake was a deep shade of sapphire that appeared distinct from the verdant grassland surrounding it. Large boulders shimmering with wetness and covered in light green mosses surrounded one side of the lake and appeared to have fallen some time ago from the cascading waterfall at the foot of the mountain overhead. The water continuously flowed from the waterfall and slowly made its way across the lake before trickling over the rocks on the opposite side. Small grasses and flowers grew near the lakeshore that faced the camp which gave a convenient way for the campers to access the lake. At the shoreline it was notably shallow and perfect for children but as you approached the waterfall the depth increased and required even Subaru to swim. A little while later, the children were frolicking with Adella as Niki was swimming laps in the lake. Beatrice floated over to Subaru in a large yellow flotation ring and tapped on his shoulder. He turned to face her and saw that she still had a frozen look of disappointment on her face.

Subaru: “Hey Beako, still mad, huh?”

Beatrice: “Not at all, I suppose. However, if I was, you could redeem yourself by keeping your promise, in fact.”

Subaru: “Let’s start the lesson...S-sweet-ie…”

Beatrice: “Eep!? I mean… yes, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Okay, umm...give me your hands and I’ll pull you while you kick your feet.”

Beatrice: “Like this, in fact?”

Beatrice offered Subaru her hands as she began violently kicking her feet.

Subaru: “Yeah, but more rhythmic. Here, I’ll hold your midsection up and you give it a try with your arms, too.”

Subaru lifted Beatrice afloat with his hands on her sides. The sensation made him aware of how soft Beatrice’s skin was even when doused in water. She moved her arms and legs in sync which only reminded him that Beatrice was indeed a girl. His head clouded, Subaru relaxed his grip which caused Beatrice to start gaining speed as she slipped from his hands. The small spirit launched farther into the lake in a flash as she used all of her energy to move forward. Once she started to lose strength, Beatrice noticed that she was no longer near the shore. She began to flail her arms and yell. Subaru snapped out of his fog and threw her ring to her which she hastily climbed into and angrily paddled her way back to Subaru.

Subaru: “You did it, Beako!”

Beatrice: “Grr...I did, I suppose. It felt more like you lost your grip on me, in fact. Was something distracting you, perhaps?”

Subaru: “What?! I don’t know what you mean…”

???: “Cannonball!”

Before Subaru could try to come up with an excuse, an artillery of four cat children rained down on him from above. Beatrice took this opportunity to sneak away towards Niki and Adella with a smirk plastered on her face. By the time Subaru got the cat children under control, Beatrice was long gone. He tried to conceal his light gloom when the voice of a small cat reached him.

Mina: “Mister, look at me! Imma leaf fish!”

Subaru: “Oh wow, you’re right, Mina! Better be careful or Riko might eat you!”

Riko: “Yeah! Chomp! Tag, now you’re it, Nana!”

Nana: “No fair! Now mister is it!”

Subaru and the children were absorbed into a game of tag as Beatrice paddled her way up to Niki and took a seat on the shore next to Adella.

Niki: “So? How is operation doll charm going?”

Beatrice: “I told you that is not the name, in fact!”

Niki: “Huh? I musta missed that part.”

Beatrice: “Grr… how convenient, I suppose.”

Adella: “Operation names aside, have you made any progress, Lady Beatrice?”

Beatrice: “I-it’s embarrassing, I suppose. I don’t know how much more I can take, in fact. I think Niki was right...he has been staring at me.”

Niki: “I told ya! A little ignoring and he starts giving ya the goo goo eyes like a perverted old man.”

Beatrice: “He is not a pervert, I suppose! At least...I haven’t seen him do anything...Erk!?”

Beatrice reminisced about the last few weeks and how often she had been in direct contact with Subaru. Had she misjudged him? Her eyes flickered as she got lost in thought until a certain head maid clapped her hands loudly before speaking.

Adella: “Focus, Lady Beatrice. Niki is teasing you. I wouldn’t allow Master Subaru near you if I thought he was a pervert. So, the first part of the plan has gone without issue. Now we just need to complete phase 2 and you should have your moment!”

Adella squealed girlishly as she put her hands on her cheeks. It was obvious that she was greatly enjoying her role as mastermind for Beatrice.

Adella: “Excuse me for that outburst… It looks to be about time for lunch. I will go retrieve it immediately.”

As Adella stood to leave, Beatrice swore she saw a blushed smile on her face.

Niki: “Well, let's go grab a bench before he tries to sit next to ya!”

Consequently, the group made their way to the campfire and waited as Adella handed out roasted fish skewers. Subaru sat with the boys on a bench away from Niki and Beatrice, but his eyes stole glances of Beatrice every so often. The afternoon came and the children were rambunctious as ever. They demanded that Subaru play games and give rides while Beatrice and Niki did practice laps in the shallow areas of the lake. Adella relaxed and sunbathed while reading a book and looking up every now and then to smile at the serene image of the group frolicing. Before they knew it, the sun had started to set and Adella had changed back into her maid attire before starting another stew. Niki helped the children change before doing so herself while Beatrice put away her flotation device and followed suit. Subaru had switched back to his shirt and put on a pair of black shorts in his tent and looked longingly at his futon. He had to admit that the kids had worn him out after he had little sleep the night before. However, he wanted to be able to talk to Beatrice more than anything so he opened the door to his tent and joined the others. To his surprise, the seat next to Beatrice was wide open and she motioned for him to join her. Beatrice had her hair down to dry it next to the fire and she wore a light pink sleeveless sundress with white trim and white sandals. Subaru took his seat before speaking.

Subaru: “Hey Beako.”

Beatrice: “I wondered where you had gotten off to, I suppose. It’s strange, in fact.”

Subaru: “Strange?”

Beatrice: “Your shorts, I suppose. You had some on in the lake and now here, in fact. I’ve never seen you wear those before.”

Subaru: “Oh yeah? Did you like them?”

Beatrice: “No.”

Subaru: “You don’t pull any punches…”

Beatrice: “What I mean to say, I suppose. Is that I… like… what you normally wear… I also liked your dress clothes when we baked muffins, in fact. If you wear shorts, I guess Betty could learn to like those too.”

Subaru: “Is that a fact…”

Adella: “Well isn’t that sweet? Maybe you should save it for dessert and enjoy your dinner now?”

Subaru and Beatrice: “Ahh!?”

Adella approached the spirit and the boy and offered them bowls of stew before giving Beatrice a smirk and returning to her seat. Beatrice nervously kicked her legs as she ate quietly next to Subaru. When the group had finished eating Subaru addressed the campers.

Subaru: “You know, Adella mentioning desert got me thinking… Why don’t I show you a dessert from my homeland?”

Mina: “Dessert? Ice cweam!”

Subaru: “Not quite, but it's sweet like ice cream.”

Subaru grabbed his backpack and produced a chocolate bar, bag of marshmallows, and box of graham crackers from it.

Subaru: “See, it’s called s’mores. You take a marshmallow and roast it with a stick. Then you put it on a graham cracker with a piece of chocolate.”

Mina reached out and grabbed a marshmallow to inspect it. She squeezed the small pillow like confection before shoving it into her mouth.

Mina: “It’s shoft and shweet!”

Niki: “Mina don’t talk with yer mouth full.”

Mina: “Showwy!”

Subaru: “You gotta cook them, Mina. Here, everybody take a skewer and I’ll show you. Be careful not to burn it!”

Subaru passed around skewers from lunch and proceeded to roast a marshmallow to a golden brown hue. He then added the marshmallow to the graham cracker with a piece of chocolate, making a small sandwich. The others watched and followed the same method haphazardly. After a few minutes, everyone had a prepared sandwich of various qualities. Subaru looked the others over and deemed them good enough to eat before starting to eat his own. The campers followed his lead except for Beatrice, who was having trouble keeping hers together.

Beatrice: “It’s very squishy, I suppose. How are you meant to eat it, in fact?”

Subaru: “Just bite it like a sandwich.”

Beatrice: “How crude, in fact… If I must, I suppose.”

Beatrice grabbed the small sandwich by both sides and bit as hard as she could. The force caused the molten chocolate and marshmallow mixture to slide out of the back and onto the ground with a resounding “plop”. Subaru watched as Beatrice’s eyes went wide. It was a cardinal sin to waste sweets and he knew that the girl must be about to meltdown.

Subaru: “Beako, here, have the rest of mine.”

Subaru extended his partly eaten s’more to Beatrice. She looked at the treat in his hand that had fresh bite marks from Subaru and started to blush. Subaru took notice of her first real blush of the day and shortly realized why. His hand started to shake as he thought about the indirect kiss he had just offered Beatrice. Much to his surprise, Beatrice reached out and steadied his hand before taking the treat and gingerly biting into it.

Subaru: “Beako wait! You don’t have to-”

Beatrice: “It’s f-fine, I suppose. I-I don’t mind, in fact. Silly things like that don’t bother me. Besides, you already did this before on our first night in the castle…”

Subaru: “Yeah… I guess I did… I wonder why I...”

During Subaru’s hesitation, an exaggerated yawn emanated from Niki.

Niki: “Ahn...Wow it sure is gettin’ late. The little ones are droppin’ like flies. Adella, would you mind helpin’ me put these guys to bed?” 

Adella: “Absolutely. Oh but since Master Subaru and Lady Beatrice will be staying up, wouldn’t it be better just to put them in our tent?”

Niki: “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Those two can just sleep in the smaller tent!”

Adella: “Indeed. Goodnight you two, don’t stay up too laaate!”

Adella sang as she and Niki took a child under each arm and ran into the big tent without waiting for a response from Subaru nor Beatrice.

Subaru: “Those two have been acting suspicious today. What do you think they are planning?”

Beatrice: “I’m afraid that I might be responsible for that, in fact.”

Subaru: “Huh? Why would you be responsible?”

Beatrice hesitated before scooting closer to Subaru on the bench. His back stiffened as the familiar feeling of his heart pounding against his chest returned. He glanced down to meet Beatrice’s eyes staring back into his. She paused before continuing.

Beatrice: “Betty...I wanted to continue our conversation from last night, I suppose. The others have been assisting me, in fact.”

Subaru: “If you want to talk to me, why didn’t you just say so?”

Beatrice: “Well...My heart feels like it’s going to explode when I talk to you lately, in fact. I made a promise that I would steel myself today and talk with you properly. You always seem so calm around Betty and it makes me feel flustered. Maybe you don’t feel the same way Betty...I do.”

Subaru: “That’s not true, Beako. My heart has been going crazy, too!”

Beatrice: “It seems our hearts have been trying to talk, I suppose. I noticed today because of Niki. She suggested that I keep my distance and watch you, in fact.”

Subaru: “What did you notice?”

Beatrice: “That you get flustered too, I suppose. It made me happy to see that Betty wasn’t alone. We have been spending a lot of time together, in fact.”

Subaru: “Well we are pretending to be a couple…”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose. Yet, you seemed particularly flustered today for someone playing pretend.”

Subaru: “Yeah, I guess so.”

Beatrice: “You saved Betty from her boring life and she returned your kindness by abducting you, in fact. Even then, you still chose Betty when your heart started to falter. I’m a spirit that never had anything and you taught me how to be selfish. With that act, you’ve changed me and I don’t have a way to ever repay you. But even so, there are things I want, too. So please, give me an opportunity to ask for what I want properly.”

Beatrice bowed her head at Subaru as she said her honest thoughts. Subaru’s mind was in turmoil, his feelings were swelling inside of him and he didn’t understand why. or maybe he was purposefully choosing not to understand. Either way, he knew that he had to alleviate Beatrice of her guilt.

Subaru: “You don’t owe me anything. I did everything because...I care about you… If I can, I’ll do my best to give you what you want.”

Beatrice gave him a small smirk before continuing.

Beatrice: “I would expect you to say that, I suppose. Only an idiot agrees to something before hearing the details, in fact. It’s foolish...but part of what makes you so interesting.”

Subaru: “So now I’m an idiot?”

Beatrice: “Hehe, yes, I suppose. I wa- Look! Up in the sky!”

Subaru: “I’m not gonna fall for-”

A light shined above as a shooting star made its way across the dark canvas of the night sky. It caught the attention of the two campers below as they craned their necks to look. As if the first was hearalding for more to come, the night sky glittered with a star shower overhead. Beatrice took Subaru’s hand and squeezed it as they looked on at the natural light show. It reminded her of when he showed her the fireworks before carrying her home. As she became distracted, she started to lose her balance backwards on the bench. Subaru felt the shift and instinctively released her hand and stiffened his arm around her back, relaxing her descent. He tumbled backwards with her and soon the two were lying face up in the grass watching the star shower. They giggled together at the clumsiness that brought them to the ground before Beatrice turned on her side laying on Subaru’s arm to face him.

Beatrice: “You know, Adella said my heart was speaking to me and I couldn’t understand it, I suppose. I’ve been reading books and fretting about it for awhile now, in fact. Now that I’m here with you, I think I understand what it’s been trying to tell me.”

Subaru turned over on his side to face Beatrice. He looked into her eyes which glistened under the starlight. He noticed that her breathing was ragged and her cheeks had a pink tint to them. However, it wasn’t an embarrassed look on her face, it was a radiant smile that caused Subaru’s heart to burn. She was so close to him that he could feel her breath blowing against him. He gulped as he said his next words.

Subaru: “What was it trying to tell you?”

Beatrice looked up into Subaru’s eyes, they were the kind eyes of her contractor. Yet, what she was about to do was not in the realm of spirits and contractors. No, she was a girl and he was a boy. Beatrice faced her own selfishness as she pulled Subaru’s collar towards her causing him to bring his head down. She paused before letting out a whisper.

Beatrice: “You don’t have to give me your answer right now, but I don’t want to pretend anymore, I suppose.  _ This _ is what I want, in fact.”

With that, Beatrice pushed her mouth to his and connected with a kiss. She felt his rough lips and tasted the slight sweetness of dessert, but she didn’t care. She felt happiness erupt within her as she clung to Subaru and for the first time in four hundred years she thought she could hear her heart speaking to her again. The words “I love you, Subaru” rang in her ears as she laid there in the arms of the boy who made her whole world possible.

**_Chapter 10 End_ **

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 11: The Girl Who Wanted Nothing_ **

From inside the large tent a cat girl was crouched at the door with it pulled open slightly so she could get a good look at the development outside. Niki’s tail swayed in the air as she continued her spying operation. The moment was interrupted by scolding from Adella.

Adella: “You ought to give them their privacy.”

Niki: “Don't lie! Yer curious too, ya were just over here doin’ the same!”

Adella blushed slightly at the accusation before continuing.

Adela: “Don’t slander the position of head maid!”

Niki: “Yeah, yeah...Oh! They fell backwards, now they’re laying together.”

Adella: “Huh!? Move over!”

Adella scrambled over to Niki and peered out of the opening.

Adella: “So it’s true, Lady Beatrice has surpassed her mentor in the art of romance!”

Niki: “Really? I think she was just clumsy and fell?”

Adella: “You have no appreciation for real art.”

Niki: “Whatever, like ya know any-Ahh! They’re smoochin’! Smoochin’!”

Adella: “Huh!?”

The girls moved over to get a better look before immediately shutting the door and blushing. They felt that they saw something that they weren’t meant to see. They stumbled back to their futons, taking special care to not wake the children. As they laid in bed getting their breathing under control, Niki whispered an inquiry to Adella.

Niki: “Adella...Does this mean they are together now? Did we do it!”

Adella: “I’m afraid we can’t confirm that. If I know Master Subaru, the hard part is actually about to start.”

Niki: “Huh, whaddya mean?”

Adella: “You’ll see tomorrow. Let’s try to get some sleep.”

So the head maid and the cat girl laid quietly in bed with their imaginations stirring until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the night was a blur for Beatrice. She had used all her energy in her confession and practically fell asleep in Subaru’s arms afterward. Subaru had carried her back to the tent before laying down next to her. The memories were foggy but she knew she was happy. Her endorphins swirled in her mind as she drifted off to sleep and began to dream.

Beatrice opened her eyes and was surrounded by a verdant forest in an open grassland. A warm breeze danced across the tall grass giving it the appearance of dancing. Against the backdrop of trees sat a large stone building that looked like it could have been a temple. It had large stone steps leading up to the entrance and immediately Beatrice recognized this place as Sanctuary. Her blood went cold as she remembered she had seen this scene before. Suddenly, she levitated into the air and looked down to see that she was still standing below. How was this possible? Beatrice was below and she was an observer so this had to be a dream, she thought. Her question was soon answered as a familiar character stepped into the scene next to Beatrice. She recognized the woman as her mother, Echidna. This was the day that Beatrice was sent to the library. As she observed her other self being told the horrible news, Beatrice tried to yell but could not be heard. Her other self nodded in agreement with the assignment and walked away dejected. All of a sudden, the observing Beatrice floated higher into the sky and the scene disappeared into the shadows. 

???: “Why are you yelling? You didn’t want to stop it then.”

A voice spoke from the shadows. Beatrice remembered the voice from her nightmare before. 

Beatrice: “Who are you, in fact?”

Voice: “That doesn’t matter. You didn’t try to stay with your mother then, did you?”

Beatrice: “N-no, I did want to stay…”

Voice: “Lies. You don’t want anything. You’ve never wanted anything.”

Before Beatrice could respond, another scene came into view. This time Echidna sat in a room reminiscent of her lab in Sanctuary, but Beatrice did not recognize it. Different magical devices covered the dusty walls which seemed to have not been used in years. A large wooden desk sat in the room with a floating crystal in the center. Echidna sat in an old wooden chair in front of the crystal. The witch seemed to be manipulating mana into the crystal and muttering to herself. Beatrice floated over her shoulder and looked into the crystal. She was shocked to see herself looking back. This must have been when she was being created. How could it be? She wasn’t there for this event so it had to be a figment of her imagination. As she pondered this, the crystal began to crack. The sound echoed out as shards flew across the room filling it with a blinding light. Beatrice recoiled from the explosion as her vision went white. As the light dissipated, she found herself back in the shadows.

Voice: “See? Everything has always been chosen for you. Even down to your appearance and tastes. You aren’t really a person, just a spirit crafted by your mother for her amusement. Anything you tell yourself otherwise is a lie.”

Beatrice: “NO! I am Beatrice. I choose what I like, in fact.”

Voice: “Really? Then why did you never change your appearance before?”

Beatrice: “Betty couldn’t… only in the world I created can I change my appearance, I suppose.”

Voice: “More lies. You can’t change it because your mother picked it out for you. Do you think you know better than her? Don’t you love your own mother?”

Beatrice: “I-I don’t… Why are you asking such things, in fact?”

Voice: “Answer the question. Do you love your mother or not?”

Beatrice: “I-I...of course I love mother… she created me, I suppose. Yet, she… left Betty alone for so long, in fact. I-I can’t…”

Voice: “You can’t what? Spit it out. See how indecisive you are? You need to have things chosen for you. You are a bad spirit. Your mother knew, that’s why she put you in that library. To punish you for forsaking her. You think you can just leave? You didn’t even choose to leave. That boy did it for you. See? You can’t expect to change anything because you don’t want anything.”

Beatrice: “That’s not true! Mother chose to abandon me, in fact! So I chose to abandon her too!”

Voice: “How petty.” Lashing out in anger...what a bad spirit you are. Guess it’s time for you to go back to the library!”

Beatrice felt herself being pulled into the shadows and lost consciousness. When she opened her eyes she was back in her own body. She looked around at the shelves of old books and knew she was indeed back in the library. Beatrice sat on her knees helplessly and tears began to run down her face. What was all this for? Did she really not have anything that she wanted? Maybe her mother was right and did know what was best for her. Beatrice slammed her small fist on the ground as she yelled at the shadows.

Beatrice: “Or maybe it’s all NONSENSE!”

In a fit of rage, Beatrice fired off blast after blast of wind mana. Papers circled her as they were torn from books and fluttered helplessly to the floor. She screamed until her lungs hurt and demolished every piece of her prison until there was nothing left standing. She put one foot beneath her and pushed off the ground into a standing position. Brittle as her constitution seemed, she pushed forward towards the exit. Her gate crossing wasn’t active and she had no idea where this door would lead, but she knew she had to go. She had something she wanted, more than anything in the world and she knew he was waiting for her. Beatrice reached out and touched the door handle before the familiar voice echoed out again.

Voice: “That was quite a tantrum. Those were your mother’s cherished books, you know?”

Beatrice turned to face the voice and yelled out with her remaining strength.

Beatrice: “Why don’t you show yourself! If you know so much, I suppose. Then come out, in fact!”

Voice: “I’ve been here the whole time. You just choose not to see me,”

Beatrice was shaken by the declaration. She tried to focus her gaze and look for the voice. All of a sudden the papers swirled on the floor and a shadowy figure stepped out to face Beatrice. She gasped as she looked at the owner of the voice. To her horror, it was another Beatrice cloaked in shadow wearing the same dress she always wore. She hesitated and stared at her shadow self.

Voice: “Surprised, I suppose? The one who knows all of Betty’s shame is Betty herself, in fact.”

Beatrice: “W-why?”

Voice: “You can’t just leave everything behind, in fact. What makes you think you can just leave, I suppose?”

Beatrice: “Because there  _ is _ something I want, in fact! I want Subaru! I...love him! I want to be with him. I want to go on dates. I want to sleep next to him. I want to kiss his stupid face! I can’t leave everything behind, I suppose. But with him, I can start to move forward. He’s strong enough to help me when I need it.”

Voice: “What if he rejects you, I suppose?”

Beatrice: “That doesn’t matter, in fact. Even if he doesn’t love me, he won’t ever turn his back on me, and because of that I’ve learned to be stronger. Stronger than you, even stronger than mother! You can’t keep me here!”

Voice: “So that’s your choice? Not bad for a first one, I suppose. Just remember, I’ll be there when you stumble, waiting to bring you back here, in fact.”

Beatrice: “That’s fine with me, I suppose. This place is part of Betty, in fact. You are a part of Betty.”

  
Voice: “So I am, I suppose. Let’s hope you made the right choice, in fact.”

Beatrice: “I did.”

Beatrice flashed her shadow self a determined smile as she turned to push the door to the library open. As the door creaked open, a bright golden light enveloped Beatrice as she walked through. Her consciousness faded as she was carried away by the warm rays of light.

Sunlight peeked through the door of the tent and splashed across Beatrice’s face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the door of the tent was gently blowing in the breeze. Sitting up in the futon, she noticed that something wasn’t right. Rather the lack of a certain someone. Beatrice looked beside her, but Subaru was gone. 

Earlier that night…

Subaru tossed and turned as he slept next to Beatrice. Each of her small breaths tickled his chin and made his heartache stronger. After sleeping some, the sun emerged over the horizon, and Subaru with it. He quietly put on a black tracksuit and exited the tent. He walked the trail back towards the foot of the mountain and took in the early morning scenery. A light breeze blew across the mountain bringing a small chill as a precursor to the warm sun that had just awakened. Light punctured through sparse spots in the treeline as he kicked a small rock down the dirt trail. What was he doing? Beatrice was going to be upset if she woke up without him, but he couldn't stay. Not after he failed to answer her feelings like a coward. The girl was so exhausted after kissing him that he took her to bed. Yet, everytime she would mutter his name or hug him tighter in the futon, his guilt would multiply. Before long, he had traveled the trail and came upon the river that ran from the lake. Subaru took a seat at the water’s edge and rested his chin on his knees. Why was this so hard? When Rem had confessed, he was able to reject her honestly. What was different about this time? As he wracked his brain for answers, he heard a soft thud as someone took a seat next to him.

Subaru: “Beako?”

???: “Not quite, Master Subaru.”

Subaru glanced over and saw that it wasn’t Beatrice, but Adella that had followed him down the mountain. He met the head maid's gaze with his own, but was surprised to see that her eyes had not a look of anger, but one of concern. 

Subaru: “I really messed this up, huh?”

Adella: “Not true. I promised you I would be here for you to lean on in situations like this. It appears that you have an actual problem of the heart on your hands. I’m here to listen and not to smack you this time. Yet, if you try to bad mouth Lady Beatrice, I make no promises.”

Subaru: “That lesson was already learned. Thoroughly.”

Adella: “Good. So what has you in knots this time? It’s obviously something you don’t want to talk to Lady Beatrice about.”

Subaru: “It’s just… she kissed me…”

Adella: “So you didn’t kiss her back?”

Subaru: “No, I did.”

Adella: “That didn’t feel nice?”

Subaru: “No, it did. It felt...like...for a second I had a spot pinned in this world. Like, for that instant, I belonged and I felt safe, protected. Afterwards, it felt terrible though. I promised Emilia that I loved her and this felt like a betrayal.”

Adella: “I see. Can I ask you a question about Emilia?”

Subaru: “Yeah, go ahead.”

Adella: “Did she return your love?”

Subaru: “Not yet… but I already promised her my heart!”

Adella: “Then why feel guilty?”

Subaru: “Huh? Cause I’m a dirty cheater!”

Adella: “No, no, I mean if you promised her your heart then why are you feeling guilty? Unless…”

Subaru: “Erk?! Unless… Beatrice has my heart too…”

Subaru drooped his head in realization. His heart had been screaming this at him and he had been trying to avoid the subject through denial. Was it possible that he also felt for Beatrice what he did for Emilia? The event of the last several weeks played through his head as he remembered how he felt when Beatrice smiled and how he fought to expel her fears and avoid seeing her cry again. Each memory cut through his heart like a knife. Adella stopped the onslaught by interjecting.

Adella: “Master Subaru… Have you perhaps been using Miss Emilia as a shield to avoid addressing Lady Beatrice’s feelings? That does not do right by either girl as they are not something to be earned or used. What truly matters is your heart and what it is telling you. Are you able to listen?”

Subaru: “I don’t know… I’ve chased Emilia like a puppy dog for so long. I never stopped to consider any other options. My heart was decided.”

Adella: “Was?”

Subaru: “Yes… I can’t say I don’t feel something for Beako. I just don’t know what that is.”

Subaru’s heart wrenched in pain as he spoke. It was true that he had followed Emilia though death after death in an act that some would consider crazy. His love went unrequited and yet he continued to push forward. Yet, with Beatrice he had come to understand her and see her personality grow now that her shackles were removed. They had built a world together along with a mutual understanding. Was it really okay to accept that? That was the question slowly pushing forward in his brain.

Adella: “Do you love her?”

Subaru: “...”

Adella: “I guess no answer is it’s own answer.”

Subaru: “Is it okay if I do?”

Adella: “My permission means nothing. It’s your heart. Lady Beatrice put in a lot of effort to open hers. You have to do the same. What is your heart saying? Listen.”

Subaru took a deep breath and looked inward. He thought of the awkwardness that had been happening lately and how his heart raced whenever he got close to Beatrice. He thought of her smile and the softness of her hands. He never felt alone when she was near and he nearly lost his heart when she was injured. He would have given anything to save her. Would he give anything now? 

“Yes”

The words floated up from within him as if they were obvious truths. Of course he would give anything to save Beatrice. He promised as much already. Subaru’s heart had been filled with pain and doubt while in the small spot that remained, he had placed Emilia. Beatrice, however, had barged in and slowly chipped away at his insecurity and fear, creating her own place in his heart. She had given him stability for the first time since leaving home and in effect freed him as well. For these reasons and more the words came through from his heart as he spoke them out loud to Adella.

Subaru: “I love Beako.”

Adella: “Are you certain about that? You seemed unsure before.”

Subaru: “I’ve never been more sure. My heart told me so.”

Adella: “Why don’t you be with her? I think you know by now that her intention is to be a couple with you. She understands that it will be an exclusive relationship. So if you have anyone else in your heart, I’m afraid I can’t let you move forward with her.”

Subaru: “I can’t promise that.”

Adella: “Well then I ca-”

Subaru cut Adella off with a look of determination in his eyes.

Subaru: “I’ll always have my friends in my heart. I’ll always have Emilia and Rem, too. But... I can’t deny that Beako has made her own space in my heart. It’s loud and a nuisance that gets angry too easily, but it’s also cute, strong, and... something I can no longer go on without. That’s why... I want to stay here with Beako. If that’s not good enough for you, then you’ll have to smack me a whole lot because I choose Beako and no one will keep me from her!”

Silence fell over the two as Adella considered Subaru’s words. To his surprise, Adella did not appear angry as she stifled a giggle before continuing.

Adella: “Pffft! Haha! Yo-you s-said that with a s-straight face! Haha! I think I read that exact line in a romance novel, but it sounds so corny in real life!”

Subaru made a quizzical face as this was not the reaction he had expected. He stared at Adella as she laughed at him without restraint. After a few minutes, she seemed to tire herself out and spoke to Subaru.

Adella: “Well… that was something. Still hard to believe that you abandoned the poor girl back at the campsite after a declaration like that.”

Subaru: “Grr… I know, I know...I’m stupid…”

Adella: “Well, what are you waiting for? Run to her, Master Stupid!”

Subaru: “Erk!? Yeah! I’m coming for you, Beako!”

Subaru was startled by Adella yelling, but nonetheless he jumped to his feet and started to make a mad dash up the trail. However, he was stopped in his tracks by a small but angry voice. Subaru looked up the trail and saw Beatrice standing with her arms crossed and a look of rage on her face.

Beatrice: “That won’t be necessary, I suppose! I am right here, in fact!”

**_Chapter 11 End_ **

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 12: The Boy That Chose Her_ **

Beatrice glared down the trail at Subaru. She was wearing a white sleeveless sundress with an embroidered floral pattern that shimmered in the morning sunlight. Her hair was down and tucked under a white wide brim sun hat that had a large cream colored bow wrapped around it. The ensemble was finished off with small white sandals that matched her dress. Subaru’s heart jumped as he saw her. Not with pain, but with warmth as she walked down the hill and up to him. He was about to open his mouth to confess his feelings when Beatrice raised her hand and dropped it to send him flying. The helpless Subaru landed near Adella with his face in the river water. As he picked himself up and wiped his eyes, Adella spoke.

Adella: “Oh my, time for me to return to camp and make breakfast.”

Beatrice: “That would be best, in fact!”

Beatrice spat the words as Adella rose from sitting and walked past her. Adella paused next to Beatrice to deliver a message before continuing up the mountain.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, please be gentle with him. I believe you’ll want to hear what he has to say.”

With that, the head maid took her leave. Subaru finished brushing himself off and turned to face Beatrice.

Beatrice: “You-you jerk! Leaving me behind, I suppose? You should have just told me you d-didn’t l-lo-”

Subaru: “I love you, Beako.”

Beatrice froze as Subaru spoke. She looked up to meet his gaze and judge his expression. His eyes seemed honest but she was uncertain. Seeing this, Subaru continued speaking.

Subaru: “I’m sorry for leaving. I had to do some soul searching. But, I listened to my heart. I love you, Beako.”

Beatrice: “How can you...say it so easily, in fact. Idiot! I was supposed to say it first, in fact…”

Subaru: “I think you made it clear with that kiss…”

Beatrice: “Shut up!”

Subaru: “Sorry, but I can’t… there are some things I need to tell you.”

Beatrice could tell by his tone that he was serious. She offered no complaints and simply nodded to Subaru.

Subaru: “I still love all of our friends back in the other world. I’m not giving up on them. However, since we have time, I’m fine with staying here with you until we find a way to save them.”

Beatrice: “What about...Emilia?”

Subaru: “I still love her, and Rem too.”

Beatrice: “Oh…”

Subaru: “But, I’m in love with you, Beako. I’m choosing you. I will always have them in my heart as my dearest friends, but I want to be with you. I need you by my side…not as my spirit…I want you to be Subaru’s Betty…as a…woman.” 

Beatrice: “R-really!? A w-woman! But...why, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Because I love you. I love your soft hair. I love you the way you hold my hand all the time. I love the butterflies in your eyes when I watch them under the night sky. I love how you aren’t afraid to send me flying with magic. I love how soft your lips are when we kiss. I lo-”

Beatrice: “Okay! I get it, I suppose! Stop.”

Beatrice covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Subaru could see that she was already as red as a tomato and decided to relent.

Subaru: “Most of all… I love that you were able to see me for me. You wanted to learn more about me and trusted me as your contractor. Even with that motivation, you never looked at me as a mystery or a hero. Actually, you made this entire world just so we could spend time together doing simple things. I had forgotten how… comforting… that could be.”

Subaru took a serious tone with his last sentence. Beatrice searched his eyes but only found a familiar hint of doubt mixed with pain. She hadn’t seen these eyes since arriving in this world and she scrambled to try and comfort Subaru.

Beatrice: “I chose you as my contractor just as you chose me as your spirit, I suppose. Subaru is Subaru and Betty would never consider otherwise, in fact."

Subaru: “Beako... I haven’t been entirely honest with you and that needs to change now. I can’t forget about my friends because I’ve been through so much to keep them safe. That includes you, Beako. I couldn’t say anything to Adie, but there has been something else holding me back. Something that still scares me even in this world...”

Beatrice's eyes widened at Subaru as his final statement confirmed her earlier concerns. Holding back her fears, she pleaded for any means of lessening his burden.

Beatrice: “Tell me what has been bothering you, I suppose. I’ve noticed that you always seemed reserved in the other world. Like you were shouldering something horrible, in fact. Yet, you always show up with a perfect plan or stumble upon the answer out of dumb luck. I won’t even mention the witch’s scent...What is troubling you? I trust you completely, but Betty can't do anything if you leave her in the dark. Please tell me...Let me help you…"

Beatrice started to form tears in her eyes as she spoke. Subaru felt her sincerity and knew he had to meet her in return. He reached out for her hand and placed it over his heart as he knelt before her.

Subaru: “Beako, you can use mana to read vitals, right?”

Beatrice: “Huh? Yeah, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Please just do it, okay?”

Beatrice’s hand shook as it started to glow with green light over Subaru’s chest. He felt her mana swirling within him as he leaned in close and whispered to Beatrice.

Subaru: “I’m not sure if this will work, but I have to try. I have to find a way to tell you… Here goes… I ca-can return…”

Subaru immediately noticed that the normal feeling of terrible dread was absent. Was this a delayed reaction? He trembled as he remembered former consequences for revealing his most cursed secret. His chest tightened as he considered giving up and retracting his statements, but the time for that was no longer available in this world. His love for Beatrice welled within him and Subaru’s resolve to move forward with honesty came forth. Subaru yelled his truth with great intensity as the clear winner of his warring emotions was declared. 

Subaru: “I can...return by death!”

A gust of wind blew down the trail as Subaru made his admission. He knelt with his eyes locked on to Beatrice searching for any adverse reaction, but, to his shock nothing else happened. Beatrice looked at him puzzled as he froze but her questions quickly turned to concern as she saw tears streaming from his eyes.

Beatrice: “W-what happened, in fact? Are you okay, I suppose?”

Subaru collapsed onto Beatrice who slowly lowered him to the ground and laid his head on her lap as he sobbed. He cried and cried to the quiet forest as Beatrice silently stroked his head. She thought to herself that he was like a baby when he was like this. This was the boy she loved, so she would wait to hear his explanation. Worry, sadness, regret, and even some happiness escaped Subaru as he released the torrent of emotions that were troubling him. While the chaotic feelings were being expelled, a small afterglow began to take hold. For the first time, freedom was within Subaru’s grasp if he could allow himself to take it. After a while, the boy slowly returned to his senses and lifted his head off Beatrice's tear stained legs. He wiped his eyes and turned to face her.

Subaru: “T-thank you, Beako…”

Beatrice: “Don’t mention it, I suppose. After all...from now on this lap is...your pillow when you need it, in fact…”

Subaru: “I’ll try to remember that.”

Beatrice: “Please do, in fact. Now...will you tell me what just happened, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Yeah… It’s a long story, but…”

Subaru went on to tell Beatrice of his many lives and how they all came to a tragic end. Beatrice sat quietly and listened as he told her of their multiple meetings and how they ended. After every story she still looked at him with a serious look and listened on. They sat near the river and talked for hours before Subaru made it to the current events. Pulling a small handkerchief from her pocket, Beatrice gently cleaned Subaru’s cheeks while she pondered to herself. After giving it careful deliberation, Beatrice spoke to him.

Beatrice: “I believe you, I suppose. You aren’t smart enough to make up a story that grand, in fact.”

Subaru: “Ouch, but thanks, Beako. You have no idea how much it means to hear that. I haven’t been able to talk about it since…”

Beatrice: “Since you spoke with mother… My magic that created this world is similar to what you described, I suppose. That’s probably why the curse hasn’t followed you here, in fact.”

Subaru: “I guess I should have suspected as much, but I was having so much fun, that the curse had slipped my mind. Now you know the truth, I’m not a hero…or special. I’m sor-”

Beatrice: “Stop. No apologizing, I suppose. I did not choose you because you were a hero or some special person. You were quite against that, in fact. I chose you because I wanted you… You promised to keep me entertained, so p-please don’t try to back out now! I-I also wouldn’t mind if...from now on...you were to be Betty’s Subaru...as a man, I suppose”

Subaru looked up at the small spirit who had been strong throughout his entire confession. Yet, at the mention of disregarding him, Beatrice became flustered. Relief filled Subaru’s chest as a small smile crept across his face and he took the opportunity to assuage Beatrice’s fears.

Subaru: “I understand, Beako, I just want to be honest with you before we move forward. I intend on spending all my time with you no matter what. From now on, no secrets I promise!”

Beatrice: “Huh? Then I have no choice but to agree, I suppose. It would seem we have a lot of time to discuss things, in fact?”

Subaru: “That is true... We do have one more night here and I think I’d like to spend it with you, Beako.”

Beatrice: “I would like that, I suppose. Betty has her own past, too…but…with Subaru she can also work to move forward. Betty is here to help Subaru too, in fact.

Subaru: “That sounds like a good plan to me. We’ll make baby steps…together. Should we start by walking back to the campsite?”

As if to answer for her, Beatrice’s stomach gave a loud groan as a reply.

Beatrice: “S-sorry, we skipped breakfast and it’s almost lunchtime, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Way to ruin a moment, Beako. You’re right though, let’s go eat.”

Beatrice: “Hmph! Okay, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Uh...Beako? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Beatrice: “Huh? I don’t think so, in fact?”

Subaru: “Isn’t there something you wanted to tell me?”

Beatrice: “Hmm? Oh! Y-you idiot! I got caught up and forgot to say it...but you already know, in fact.”

Subaru: “I still wanna hear it.”

Beatrice looked away from the smiling face in her lap as her cheeks became a rosy hue. Although Subaru had seen this countless times, he couldn’t help but feel dazzled as Beatrice’s glistening eyes anchored onto his while she gave her reply.

Beatrice: “Grr...fine, I suppose! I-I love you, Subaru.”

Subaru: “I love you too, Beako. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Beatrice: “I-if I must, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Try again.”

Beatrice: “Ehh? Y-yes, I suppose. I would... like that, in fact. Please be my boyfriend!”

Subaru: “Gladly.”

Subaru stood up and offered Beatrice his hand before lifting the spirit to her feet. As Beatrice was about to step forward, Subaru pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her small frame to draw her in close. He knelt down slightly and looked into her surprised yet flickering eyes as if to transmit his intentions. Silently understanding, Beatrice slowly closed her eyes and her lower lip quivered ajar in anticipation. Subaru seized the opportunity to connect his mouth for a kiss. A mutual warmth spread across the couple as the natural sounds of the waking forest hummed quietly in the background. The two stayed in this position for a moment before separating. Subaru looked at Beatrice, whose face was covered with a tender smile. He squeezed her hand that was still entwined with his before starting the walk back to camp with his new girlfriend in tow.

Back at camp, Niki and the children were sitting around the campfire while Adella prepared more fish skewers for lunch. Niki let out an exasperated groan before speaking.

Niki: “Ugh...Are they okay? They gotta be hungry by now.”

Adella: “They had a lot to talk about, I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”

Niki: “With some good news, I hope.”

Adella: “I have faith in Master Subaru. If anyone can win Lady Beatrice’s heart, it’s him.”

Niki: “I just know that he better not make her cry! I’ll have to drown him in the lake fer real this time!”

Mina: “Don’t drown mister!”

Soba: “Yeah!”

Riko: “Just let me beat him up for ya!”

Nana: “So rude.”

???: “I agree, you shouldn’t talk about others behind their back.”

Niki: “Yeah, yeah. They aren’t here so- Wait a minute!”

Niki looked over at the source of the voice near the children to see Subaru with a pink faced Beatrice pulled along behind him. Niki jumped up from the bench and ran over to him before continuing.

Niki: “So...yer back! Does that mean that… ya know…”

Niki winked at Subaru and made several hand gestures that he had never seen before.

Subaru: “Uhh… gestures aside. Beako and I are now dating if that was what you wer-” 

Niki: “Squeeeeeeee!”

Niki screeched as she pummeled Beatrice and Adella looked over at the announcement. The children were a mix of smiles from the girls and jealous scowls from the boys. Subaru smiled as he took a seat to watch Beatrice and Niki.

Niki: “Ya did it, ya really did it! Ya smooched him, right? Was it slobbery? Did ya use your tongue? Tell meee!”

Beatrice: “T-t-tongue! N-no!”

Niki: “Aw, kept it classy, huh? I thought fer sure that you would after ya were strutin’ around here yesterday toutin’ yer feminine wiles.”

Beatrice: “A-a-awawawa!”

Beatrice was hastily reminded of her behavior yesterday and all the embarrassing things she said while pretending to not be affected. Niki had unleashed a landslide of shame as Beatrice went pale and started blabbering. Adella swooped in to her rescue as she grabbed Niki by the ear.

Adella: “Now, Miss Niki, we should let the new couple bask in their afterglow. I’m sure they are both tired and would appreciate a relaxing afternoon.”

Niki: “Owowow! Okay, I’m sorry! I’ll quit teasing, just let go!”

Adella: “Splendid.”

Adella released Niki’s ear and Niki rubbed the previously assaulted ear with tears in her eyes.

Niki: “Ya don’t have to be so mean! That’s a sensitive part of a lady, don’t cha know!”

Adella: “Well then it’s a lesson you won’t soon unlearn, right? Now everyone please come over and have some lunch. I made extra for our lovebirds. Congratulations, you two.”

Subaru: “Thank you! Beako, do you need help up?”

Beatrice: “Awawawa…”

Subaru: “Just give me hers, I’ll feed her.”

Adella: “So brazen already… I may need a fan before this is over with.”

The campers gathered around and ate their lunch. Subaru was able to calm Beatrice down enough to get her to eat before Niki jumped in with more questions. Beatrice did her best to answer while keeping some things private. Seemingly satisfied for now, Niki suggested that they go over by the lake so the children could play games. Subaru led Beatrice over to the lakeside where Adella had just finished laying out a blanket before turning to them.

Adella: “I have a feeling that Master Subaru didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Beatrice: “That is probably the case, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Yeah… I gotta admit I’m pretty exhausted.”

Beatrice: “He also cried like a child for quite some time, in fact.”

Subaru: “Beako! You don’t have to tell her that!”

Adella: “Seems that it is worse than I feared… Feel free to lounge on this blanket. Miss Niki and I can handle the children. Do keep in mind, you are in public…”

Subaru: “What kind of guy do you think I am?”

Adella: “Master Subaru, would you really like me to answer that question?”

Subaru: “No...I guess not…”

Adella: “Quite right. However, I am happy for you and Lady Beatrice. I hope we continue to get along well during your time here. Byeee!”

Adella danced away after giving Subaru a heartfelt smile that he hadn’t seen on the head maid before. Subaru groaned as he could only envision the trouble that was waiting for him in the castle from now on. He plopped down on the outstretched blanket and Beatrice gingerly lowered herself next to him before speaking.

Beatrice: “You should lay down, I suppose.”

Subaru: “But what will you do?”

Beatrice: “I don’t mind... watching you sleep….in fact…”

Subaru: “Super creepy, Beako.”

Beatrice: “Idiot! Quit teasing me when I just want to be next to you, I suppose!”

Beatrice turned her face away from Subaru to hide her blush. Subaru decided to ease up on the small spirit and laid back on his folded arms to gaze up at the clouds.

Subaru: “Any chance I could get that lap pillow again?”

Beatrice: “Not a chance, in fact. Despite what I said earlier, lap pillows must be earned, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Geez, I thought this would be the part where you became dere dere…”

The girl glanced over at Subaru as he said a strange word she didn’t understand, but decided to disregard it and stretched out next to him to watch the clouds pass by. A pleasant breeze blew over them as the trees swayed back and forth. Occasionally they could hear the children yell or Niki berating them as they played. Beatrice exhaled softly as this was the first time she felt at peace since the camping trip started. She smiled softly and rolled onto her side so she could watch Subaru. Subaru’s breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep with Beatrice’s smile watching over him. A few hours passed like this before the children scrambled onto the blanket and hopped onto Beatrice and Subaru.

Riko: “Wake up, mister!”

Nana: “Della says it’s time to eat!”

Beatrice: “Fine, fine, I suppose. You shouldn't jump on people without permission, in fact!”

Mina looked up at Beatrice with her eyes as wide as saucers.

Mina: “Can I jump on you, Bea? Mina doesn’t want to be a bad girl.”

Beatrice: “Ehh!? Of course you can, I suppose! Mina is a good girl, in fact!”

Seeing this interaction as he slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Subaru was determined to give it a try. He took Beatrice’s hand and made his best attempt at being wide eyed as he met her gaze.

Subaru: “Can I have a lap pillow, Beatrice?”

Beatrice instantly slammed a karate chop into Subaru’s head before speaking.

Beatrice: “No.”

Subaru: “You didn’t even consider it!”

Beatrice: “No need, I suppose. An animal has no need for pillows, in fact.”

???: “Are ya gonna keep up this lovers quarrel fer long? We’re hungry over here!”

Niki had stormed over to gather the children. Her tone was harsh but she had a toothy smile on her face as she scooped up the two cat girls and ordered the boys to drag Subaru. Beatrice sat on the blanket as the group moved toward the campfire and yelled after them before following.

Beatrice: “W-wait for me, I suppose!”

The campers gathered around the campfire for dinner as Subaru sat with the children and told them stories from his home. Adella stirred the pot and filled up bowls for everyone. Beatrice sat next to Niki but this time neither her or Subaru felt far from each other as they enjoyed the company.

Niki: “Wow, this is good! Are those potatoes? What is it?”

Adella: “It’s a fish soup. I thought it would make a good meal for our last night here.”

Niki: “No gettin’ sentimental, I’m gonna be crashin’ yer castle all the time!”

Mina: “Mina too!” 

Adella: “I’m sure Lady Beatrice would like to entertain guests in the castle.”

Beatrice: “That would be fine, I suppose.”

Niki: “Then that settles it! I’m moving in. Subaru, yer on the couch now!”

Subaru: “What? Why do I lose my bed?”

Beatrice: “Unacceptable, in fact!”

Niki: “Ohhh...and why is that?”

Beatrice: “Ehh...I simply must have Subaru at my side, I suppose.”

Niki: “Ya gonna make smoochy faces with him, right?”

Beatrice: “N-no! I mean… m-maybe? I-”

Subaru: “Beako! Just don’t answer, she’s teasing you!”

With that, the banter continued while the group finished their dinner. After they finished up cleaning the campsite, the children stumbled around with glazed eyes as they settled down for bedtime. Subaru went with Niki to put the little ones to bed. Adella and Beatrice had a conversation under the stars.

Adella: “So, the operation was a success?”

Beatrice: “I should say so, in fact. It’s hard to believe, I suppose.”

Adella: “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Lady Beatrice. You are a notable person and Master Subaru loves you very much. I tested his mettle myself.”

Beatrice: “I know, he told me as much, in fact. I must tell you, I suppose. I am very grateful for your help. Thank you so much, Adella.”

Beatrice deeply bowed to Adella which caused Adella to wave her hands in protest.

Adella: “A head maid cannot accept such actions from her Master! However, a head maid can express her sympathies as such…”

Beatrice raised her head as Adella protested only to be met with a gentle hug. Adella hugged the small spirit as if to express her happiness at the peaceful heart that now beat within Beatrice. The sweet moment lasted for a few minutes before being lambasted by a certain cat girl.

Niki: “Better watch out mister, ya got some competition…”

Adella and Beatrice separated as Beatrice gave Niki a scowl.

Niki: “Such a face! After yer best friend made sure that ya and yer boyfriend could share a tent!”

Beatrice: “I didn’t ask you to do that, in fact!”

Niki: “Yeah, but ya wanted me to,  _ in fact! _ ”

Adella: “Calm down you two. I’m sure Lady Beatrice has her own plans for Master Subaru. We will just have to wait and see.”

Beatrice: “W-what!? I have no such thing, in fact!”

Subaru made his way over to the campfire as Beatrice avoided his gaze.

Subaru: “What’s up, guys?”

Niki: “We were just discussin’ the fact that yer gonna sleep in the same tent fer the first time since becomin’ a couple.”

Subaru: “Irk!? What does that mean?”

Niki: “What! Don’t cha know that everything is different now!”

Beatrice: “W-what!”

Subaru: “Y-yeah, why would anything change? Beako and I are already close.”

Niki: “Boooring!”

Adella: “Subaru is right, Niki. They just got together. They will decide the right pacing for themselves.”

Subaru: “Thank you!”

Adella: “That being said… I also have books on more tender matters if you need to do research, Lady Beatrice.”

Subaru: “Vetoed!”

Beatrice: “Huh? Why? Research is always good before trying new things, I suppose.”

Subaru approached Beatrice and squeezed her cheeks with his palms.

Subaru: “Beako, you may be old, but you are innocent. I won’t let these bad influences ruin you!”

Beatrice: “Whasht are you talkinsh abouf, I shuppose?”

Adella and Niki laughed while Beatrice tried to figure out what was going on. With the sun long gone, the last of the campers decided to call it a night. Subaru and Beatrice took turns changing in the tent before settling into the futon facing each other. While they were inches apart the nervousness made them very aware of their situation. Neither of them knew how to address one another as they quietly fidgeted.Subaru broke the silence with a whisper.

Subaru: “Beako?”

Beatrice: “Y-yes?”

Subaru: “Are you embarrassed?”

Beatrice: “I’m not sure why, but yes, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Nothing has changed and nothing has to change. Nevermind those two meddlers.”

Beatrice: “W-what if...Betty wants a small change, in fact?”

Subaru: “U-uh, what c-change is that?”

Beatrice: “Maybe...you could...hug me, in fact? It might feel nice...to sleep… like that, I suppose. I can give you the lap pillow you wanted…”

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Lap pillows are earned, you said.”

Beatrice: “I did, in fact.”

Subaru: “Hugs are the same way.”

Beatrice: “Oh…”

Subaru reached forward and pulled Beatrice to his chest. He could feel her heart race as they settled into their new position. Beatrice felt the heat from Subaru and thought that it did indeed feel nice like she thought. She whispered as she looked up at him.

Beatrice: “Thank...you… This is nice…”

Subaru: “I think so, too.”

Beatrice: “I love you.”

Subaru: “I love you too.”

The intertwined pair had their first night’s sleep as a couple and their hearts made a secret prayer that this feeling could last forever.

**_Chapter 12 End_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 13: Breaking Bread and Building Boundaries_ **

Several days had passed since Subaru and Beatrice shared their confessions. The time since then had been relatively peaceful. Niki had started to visit the castle often to talk with Beatrice and bring ingredients to Adella. Subaru and Beatrice had been basking in the novelty of their relationship. In place of the thrill from the camping trip, a slight awkwardness had begun to rise between the new couple. On this particular day Beatrice sat on her bed brushing her hair while Subaru stirred from a short midday nap. He sat up in his bed and smiled goofily at Beatrice while she returned a small blush-filled smile. As Subaru fully woke up, he broke from her gaze and blushed slightly before speaking.

Subaru: “G-good afternoon, Beako.”

Beatrice: “G-good afternoon, I suppose.”

The small spirit fidgeted as the conversation fell silent. Subaru sat quietly for a few minutes before continuing.

Subaru: “Beako-”

???: “Aha! I caught ya in the act! Smoochin’!”

Before Subaru could finish his thought, the door to the bedroom slammed open startling both of the residents. As they turned to see the intruder, Niki stepped forward with a huge grin on her face. She opened her mouth to continue her teasing when the brush that Beatrice had been holding flew across the room before impacting on Niki’s head. As the small cat girl was pushed back from the open door, Beatrice stood up and stomped out of the room in a huff. Subaru rose from the bed to check on Niki, who regained her composure before speaking.

Niki: “What did I do? Wait Bea! I’m sowwy!!”

Niki dashed off yelling after Beatrice leaving Subaru alone. He knelt down to pick up Beatrice’s brush when he heard the familiar voice of the head maid from behind him.

Adella: “That was quite a commotion. I take it Miss Niki is here?”

Subaru: “Yeah…”

Adella: “That’s definitely not the face of someone who just woke up to the girl he loves. Did you already make her lose interest in you?”

Subaru: “...”

Adella: “I see my teasing must not be as playful as previously thought.”

Subaru: “Sorry Adie, you’re plenty funny. It’s just… how did I talk to Beako before we started dating?”

Adella: “Oh, I see. So the afterglow is finally wearing off?”

Subaru: “What do you mean?”

Adella: “Well, Miss Niki did have a point when she teased you about things changing now that you are dating. You two spent so long tiptoeing around each other and now you don’t know how you are supposed to talk anymore.”

Subaru: “That’s exactly how I feel. I don’t know what the rules are and I don’t want to upset Beako. The result is that it’s hard to have a conversation.”

Adella: “Hmm. You need to be more assertive.”

Subaru: “Huh?”

Adella: “Lady Beatrice is...slow to act on her emotions. I’m afraid that you have the duty of taking the lead.”

Subaru: “Will she really like that? I think it might make her mad.”

Adella: “Master Subaru, any momentum is better than being stagnant. You are going to have to learn the right balance for your relationship. Besides…”

Adella leaned towards Subaru’s ear and whispered her next statement.

Adella: “There isn’t a woman who wouldn’t be happy to see the man she loves motivated to make her happy. Fufufu.”

Subaru: “I guess that makes sense. You sure are helpful with things like this Adie.”

Adella: “Just one of many skills I possess as a head maid. Things might get rough for you two, but you’ll be okay if you stay motivated and honest. I’m rooting for you, Master Subaru. Thank you, by the way.”

Subaru: “Why are you thanking me?”

Adella: “Well, you finally asked for help! I didn’t have to chase after you this time.”

Subaru blushed at Adella’s observation. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for always making Adella hunt him down when he was wavering.

Subaru: “Well, my head maid told me to rely on her more…”

Adella: “Indeed. You should save that sweet talk for Lady Beatrice, yes?”

Subaru: “Erk! Right… about that, I have one more favor to ask you, Adie...”

Subaru whispered his request to Adella before returning to the bedroom to change. The head maid stood in the hallway and voiced her thoughts.

Adella: “Master Subaru; full of surprises. Consider your favor granted.”

Meanwhile, Beatrice had moved downstairs to the tea room. She sat on the couch with her arms crossed while Niki grovelled on the floor. This continued for several minutes before Beatrice finally responded to Niki’s apologies.

Niki: “Please forgive me! I was just playin’! I’ll knock next time...”

Beatrice: “Fine, I suppose. I wasn’t even that angry about that, in fact.”

Niki: “Huh? You seem pretty grumpy this mornin’. Did Mister do something bad?”

Beatrice: “No...that’s not the case, in fact…”

Niki: “Yer actin’ strange… wait… were you actually smoochin’ in there?”

Beatrice: “Grr… NO! We haven’t done anything like that since the camping trip, in fact!”

Beatrice raised her voice, much to Niki’s surprise. Niki pondered the situation with her fist on her chin before speaking.

Niki: “Huh? WHA!? So yer mad because you weren’t smoochin’?”

Beatrice: “Irk!? N-no! I just want to be able to talk to him, but it is proving difficult, I suppose.”

Niki: “That idiot. Has a cute girl and can’t even talk to her. I’m gonna go yell at ‘im!”

Beatrice: “Wait! No-”

Niki stood up and started to walk towards the stairs. Before Beatrice could object, Subaru rounded the corner and cut Niki off. Niki was surprised by the sudden appearance of her target, but also by his appearance. Subaru was wearing tan slacks with shiny brown shoes and a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Niki glanced over at Beatrice who was also stunned by the sight. Subaru looked around the room at the surprised girls before speaking in a confident tone.

Subaru: “Hello, Niki. Would you mind if I borrow Beako?”

Niki: “Er, uh… sure? I gotta talk to Della anyway. Ya better be nice to her, or else!”

Subaru: “I promise.”

Niki: “Fine. I’ll be back. No funny business...”

Subaru: “Yes, mom.”

Niki: “Hmph”

Niki slowly ascended the stairs while glancing over her shoulder and glaring at Subaru. He couldn’t tell if this was serious or part of a gag. After Niki was out of sight, Subaru took a seat next to Beatrice on the couch. He hesitated before grabbing her small hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. Beatrice jumped at the unexpected touch but didn’t try to stop Subaru. Her face turned a shade of crimson as she met his gaze.

Subaru: “Beako…”

Beatrice: “Y-yes?”

Subaru: “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

Beatrice: “O-oh, um, it’s so sudden, in fact…”

Subaru: “Well, I guess it doesn’t have to be today…”

Beatrice: “NO! I, um, would like to go, I suppose. Where are we going?”

Subaru: “Well, I wanted to go have dinner together in the village. Just the two of us. I think if we have a nice talk, maybe we can shake off some of this anxiety?”

Beatrice: “Is that why you are dressed up like a commoner, in fact?”

Subaru: “Really!? I thought these looked nice…”

Beatrice: “Erk!? They do, in fact! Betty is sorry, I suppose…”

Subaru noticed that Beatrice had almost sounded like herself, but she proceeded to withdraw. He couldn’t help but think that even when uncomfortable, Beatrice’s mannerisms were cute.

???: “Well, if I look so pretty, then how about a smooch! Mwah! Mwah!”

A small pair of ears poked up above the back of the couch between Subaru and Beatrice as Niki made her best attempt at a deep voice. Beatrice’s eyes fell shut in a scowl as she puffed out her cheeks. Subaru started to fear that she might burst when a karate chop landed on Niki’s head from behind. The source of the attack was Adella, who had followed Niki to the tea room.

Adella: “Now, now, Miss Niki. We should show the Masters some respect when they are having a heart to heart.”

Niki: “Owowow… Why is everyone hittin’ me on the head today!?”

Adella: “Who can say? You might reflect on your actions and find the answer?”

Niki: “Yer mean today, Della! Grr…”

Adella: “Oh? I guess you wouldn’t want to have dinner with me while the Masters are out?”

Niki: “No…”

Adella: “Too bad, I guess I’ll have to eat fish curry all by myself…”

Niki’s eyes lit up at Adella’s suggestion, but she tried to hold herself back. Just as Subaru thought her resolve would win over her immaturity, Niki walked over and grabbed Adella’s sleeve before speaking.

Niki: “You win this round, but no more hittin’!”

Adella smugly smirked at Subaru before responding to Niki. Subaru glanced over at Beatrice, who had remained silent through the entire exchange. Normally, small looks from Adella were enough to set her off, but she seemed distracted and her expression was one of worry and not anger.

Adella: “I accept your terms. I also have a special project that I need your help with.”

Niki: “What is it?”

Adella: “Secret! Just know that it is very important!”

Niki: “Aye, aye, Capitain Della! Niki is on the case!”

Adella: “Excellent! Lady Beatrice, you should go change. I’m sure Niki wouldn’t mind letting you use the cart she came in on.”

Subaru: “Good idea! Do you mind, Niki?”

Niki: “Sure...but if ya come back too late, I’m takin’ the room and ya can sleep on that couch!”

After teasing Subaru, Niki expectantly looked towards Beatrice. The small spirit made no indication of addressing Niki, much to her frustration.

Niki: “Thought fer sure that would get a reaction outta ya!? Okay, Mister, take the cart and fix my best friend. Deal?”

Subaru: “Deal. Beako?”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru gave Beatrice’s hand a gentle squeeze. She looked down at the origin of the stimulation and back at Subaru.

Beatrice: “H-huh? Is something wrong, in fact?”

Subaru: “Yes, but right now I need you to go get changed for our date, okay?”

Beatrice: “Huh… oh yes, I will be back soon, I suppose.”

Subaru: “I can’t wait.”

With that, Subaru released Beatrice’s hand and she swiftly made her way back upstairs towards the bedroom to change. She heard the giggles of the group still chatting as she left. Her heart tightened as she reflected on the events of the last few hours. Why was she so nervous? She shook her head as she picked out a long sleeved dark blue dress with white embroidery that she thought would complement Subaru’s outfit. Her movements paused as her mind focused on Subaru. She thought out loud as she donned her white stockings and under shirt.

Beatrice: “Why am I so flustered, in fact? I talk to him everyday, I suppose.”

With expert movement, Beatrice pulled the dress over herself and snapped her fingers as mana pulled the fabric taut and tied a large white bow on her back.

Beatrice: “This should be easy for me… we already k-kissed, in fact. Adella’s books didn’t discuss this stage, I suppose. Usually they end after the kiss…”

The spirit slipped on her black shoes and buckled the straps before turning towards the mirror and adjusting her hair. After tying blue bows in her hair, mana once again swirled and her drill spirals formed from her twin tails.

Beatrice: “I need to calm down, in fact. I don’t want him to think I’m strange, I suppose.”

Once her appearance was to her liking, Beatrice descended the stairs to rejoin Subaru. As she stepped down, she saw Subaru who appeared to be staring at her. Her chest throbbed as she blushed, but she still couldn’t get used to how honest his eyes were. 

Subaru: “Looking good, Beako, are you ready to go? Adie and Niki are busy making dinner, so it’s just us from here on out.”

Beatrice: “Is that so, I suppose? Then shall we go, in fact?”

Subaru offered his hand to Beatrice and guided her to the foyer and out to the cart. After talking to the land dragon and offering the beast a snack, Subaru helped Beatrice into a seat on the cart across from him. Warm summer air blew across the cart as they made their way to town. Beatrice fidgeted nervously as Subaru addressed her.

Subaru: “Are you nervous, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Erk!? Um…why would I be, in fact?”

Subaru: “Well, I sure am.”

Beatrice looked at Subaru quizzically as he continued.

Subaru: “Yep, I haven’t been sure how to talk to you lately. I guess since you’re my girlfriend, I get nervous about teasing you like before.”

Beatrice: “I can understand that, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Yeah, it’s been pretty bad.”

Beatrice relaxed her shoulders and kicked her feet slightly.

Beatrice: “To be honest, I have also been nervous, in fact.”

Subaru: “Yeah, I think everyone knew, Beako…”

Beatrice: “Grr… I am not so predictable, in fact.”

Subaru: “Hahaha… see that's more like the Beako I’m used to.”

Beatrice turned her face away to pout as she turned a light pink. She exhaled heavily before speaking.

Beatrice: “You may be right, I suppose. I do enjoy talking to you like this, in fact. I was afraid that maybe you wanted your g-girlfriend to be sweet…”

Subaru: “Wouldn’t I be dating the wrong person for that?”

Beatrice: “Grr…”

Subaru: “Just kidding, Beako. I meant it when I said I love you. That includes your grumpy parts. This is our relationship and we can change or not change anything we want. So, I’d like it if you pick on me from time to time.”

Beatrice’s eyes widened at Subaru’s admission, but her gaze slowly softened as she smiled. She could tell that Subaru was worried about her and it made her heart warm. This time it was Beatrice who grabbed Subaru’s hand before speaking.

Beatrice: “Well, it was Betty that chose such a clumsy animal, in fact. I can stand to put up with teasing from time to time, I suppose. Just don’t forget to be a little sweet at your discretion...”

Subaru: “Sounds good, Beako. Although it was pretty cute to see you getting nervous.”

Beatrice: “Would you like me to dislodge you from the cart, in fact?”

Subaru: “I almost forgot how scary you are… Joking aside, try to relax. If you get nervous, just know that I’m nervous, too.”

Beatrice: “Okay, that makes me feel better, I suppose. I feel rather foolish for overthinking things again, in fact.”

Beatrice leaned toward Subaru and wrapped her arms around him before speaking her next words.

Beatrice: “Thank you for trying to cheer me up, in fact. I l-love you…”

Subaru blushed as he returned her embrace. This Beatrice was slightly different from the one that first brought him to this world, but the fact that she could smile so earnestly was enough to make him feel content. The two separated and began to discuss their dinner plans as the town came into view. It wasn’t long before the couple disembarked and made their way towards the cafe. Beatrice was a local celebrity for saving Mina, but it appeared that the townsfolk were keeping their distance. Subaru was thankful for the peace and approached the cafe with Beatrice in tow. They picked a table that was somewhat isolated and waited for a server to approach. A small cat girl clad in an apron approached their table before speaking.

Server: “Good evening!”

Subaru: “Good evening, just the two of us tonight.”

Server: “Hehe, are you two the lovebirds?”

Beatrice: “H-huh!?”

The small spirit's face flashed crimson as her mouth fell open. Subaru quickly interjected before Beatrice could continue.

Subaru: “I assume that Niki told you?”

Server: “Me? She announced it to the whole town! You two are so adorable! I want somebody to sweep me off my feet… aww…”

Beatrice: “T-the whole t-town…”

Server: “Yeah, we are all rooting for you! I’ll even bring you a special dinner!”

The server skipped away happily leaving Subaru to console the lifeless Beatrice. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for Niki and what awaited her when they returned to the castle. After a few minutes, the joyful server trotted back with a large plate filled with various cooked fruits and fish piled high. 

Server: “A special meal for a special couple! On the house! Congratulations, you two!”

Subaru: “Isn’t this a little flashy?”

Server: “It’s a special dish for lovers! It's supposed to grab attention! I gotta go back, but let me know if you need anything. Enjoy!”

As the server left again, Subaru turned to face Beatrice. He had wanted to get away from the castle for some privacy, but that plan had been derailed entirely. Beatrice had a slightly tired look on her face but she smiled at Subaru when she met his gaze with hers.

Beatrice: “Please don’t fret, I suppose. I’m happy to spend time with you, in fact.”

Subaru: “I guess you're not the only one who is an open book…”

Beatrice: “Indeed, but I like that about you, I suppose. How are we supposed to eat this, in fact?”

Subaru: “It is pretty overwhelming. I could feed you, Beako?”

Beatrice: “Not a chance, in fact.”

Subaru: “Aww…”

Beatrice: “Ehh...umm...if you are going to be that dejected, I can t-take one bite, I suppose…”

Beatrice looked down as she spoke. Subaru was caught off guard by her acceptance and looked at Beatrice with an astounded look.

Beatrice: “Ha...Haha...Hahaha! You really thought Betty would let you feed her, in fact?”

Subaru: “Well I see you made a full recovery…”

Subaru smiled as Beatrice’s laughter filled his heart. This was the happiest he had ever heard her laugh and he made a mental note to remember the sound. Afterwards, they managed to finish their meal and say goodbye to the server before heading back to the cart. Subaru remembered to bring a meal for the land dragon before getting in the cart with Beatrice. As he took a seat, he noticed that Beatrice was nervously standing.

Subaru: “Why are you standing, Beako? We’re about to take off.”

Beatrice: “I want to sit, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Then sit?”

Beatrice: “Fine!”

Beatrice plopped down on Subaru’s lap without making eye contact. Her small frame leaned against him and he could feel her heart racing.

Subaru: “Beako… kinda reminds me of when we traveled to go camping.”

Beatrice: “I know, I suppose. I wanted to try it again, I was too flustered to remember, in fact.”

Subaru: “Yeah, you were...it’s not so bad when we are alone like this.”

Beatrice: “Ahn… yeah… I’m having a good time, in fact…zzz...”

Subaru: “Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll wake you when we get back?”

Beatrice: “Darn… you figured out my plan, I suppose...zzz…”

Subaru lowered his arms over Beatrice to keep her secure as the sun set in the sky. He could feel the softness of her dress as the sweet smell of her hair wafted to his nose. He grinned as he laid his head back to feel the seabreeze from the cart. In what felt like no time at all, the cart arrived back at the castle. Subaru whispered in Beatrice’s ear to wake her and she looked up to meet his gaze. They smiled back at each other and sat for a moment before leaving the cart. Once they entered the foyer, Subaru took Beatrice’s hand and immediately made a break for the stairs.

Beatrice: “H-hey, where are we going, in fact?”

Subaru: “I had Adie work on a surprise for you while we were gone. I want to be the one to show you.”

Subaru led Beatrice to their bedroom before opening the door and escorting her in and closing the door behind them. Beatrice scanned the room looking for signs of her surprise. Her gaze fell onto the place where their separate beds were supposed to be. Instead, a larger single bed took up the space. Beatrice’s eyes went wide and she turned her gaze towards Subaru. Subaru put his hand behind his head before speaking.

Subaru: “Surprise, Beako… I figured you always try to sleep in my bed anyway. The end of the camping trip was pretty special, not that we have to sleep like that! I just thought you might like the option…”

Subaru had turned a deep red while sputtering the last words. He went silent and tried to search Beatrice’s face to see her response. She met his eyes with a glare while her face went crimson behind her scowl.

Beatrice: “IDIOT! How did you think I would take this, I suppose? We start dating and you get us a bed!? Are you a pervert, in fact?”

Subaru: “Beako, I didn’t mean it like that! Now that you mention it… oh no…”

Beatrice stomped over to Subaru and gingerly hammered her fists into his chest. They were not hard impacts and Subaru could tell that her anger was slowly turning into embarrassment.

Beatrice: “You idiot...Betty did like sleeping like that, in fact… Yet, you’re such a brazen pervert, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Sorry, Beako…”

Beatrice: “Don’t be, I suppose… It’s a nice gift and Betty knows you didn’t mean anything suspicious, in fact… I guess… I’m trying to say… Thank you… I love you...idiot.”

Beatrice stopped her barrage of fists and looked up at Subaru with moist eyes. Subaru, who was now aware of how close Beatrice was, stood still and stared into her eyes as she continued.

Beatrice: “Now would be an appropriate time for discretionary sweetness, I suppose… It is the only solution for the awkwardness, in fact…”

Subaru: “If you say so… I’m still half expecting you to send me flying out the door…”

Beatrice: “Idiot…”

With each word, they moved closer to each other as Subaru leaned in for a kiss. He could feel her breath as they were about to connect when a loud sound echoed through the room startling them. A certain cat girl stepped in with her arms raised before playfully announcing her thoughts.

Niki: “Thought ya could sneak in, huh? Maybe yer tryin’ to get in some smoochin’...”

Subaru and Beatrice: “...”

Niki: “Ahh...EHH…EEK! I’m sorry, this is not the right room… please continue…”

The bedroom door fell shut as Niki ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Subaru was stunned at seeing the cat girl actually embarrassed, but Beatrice immediately screamed.

Beatrice: “YOU TOLD THE ENTIRE TOWN, IN FACT!

Subaru: “Aren't you mad about the wrong thing-"

Before Subaru could finish, the small spirit kicked into a sprint and gave chase. The sounds of yelling and yowls filled the castle halls as Subaru laid back on the new bed. Now that his heart had stopped racing, his body felt heavy. He was glad to have the old Beatrice back and happily reminisced on the events of their date. From downstairs, he could now hear the sounds of lecturing and made a promise to thank Adella once the castle had calmed down. Currently, the day’s excitement had caught up to Subaru and he unknowingly drifted off to sleep with a grand smile on his face.

**_Chapter 13 End_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 14: A Shoulder to Smile On_ **

The sharp smell of salt and the sound of crackling woke Subaru from his slumber. Hot smoke filled his lungs as he tried to take in his surroundings. His faculties slowly returned to him while he felt around the bed to wake Beatrice, but to his horror she was nowhere to be found. Subaru leapt from the bed and stumbled to his feet. The lack of oxygen forced him to stay low as he made his way to the hallway and was met with a blaze of fire. He tried to avoid the more intense flames as he made his way towards Adella’s room calling for Beatrice. 

Subaru: “Damn! Where could Beako have gone?!”

Panic filled his movements as his strides became more violent and uncontrolled. Upon getting closer to Adella’s room he saw that the inferno that filled the castle had begun to devour the door to the head maid’s quarters. Without thinking, Subaru slammed his shoulder into the door and screamed for Adella over and over. Sharp pain shot through his arm as he repeatedly slammed into the door until the heat from the flames caused the strength to leave his body. He fell to his knees and vigorously cleared his throat while clutching his arm. 

Subaru: “Adella already made it out of the castle, right?! I’m sorry, I can’t get through the door… I’m sorry…”

Severely winded, Subaru climbed down the stairs to the tea room which was already engulfed in flames. The couch where he had created so many cheerful memories now lay in ruins and the radiating heat threatened to scorch Subaru’s eyes. The boy turned towards the dining room but the flames proved too intense as smoke filled his vision and forced him towards the foyer. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed for Beatrice and Adella. He considered running to the kitchen just to be sure, but as Subaru stepped forward he heard a loud groan followed by a resounding snap. The threshold of the foyer bowed under the heft of the stone and pinned Subaru under its weight. Given fresh air from the collapse, the fire grew more violent and surrounded him as he tried to pull himself free. Subaru cried out in protest.

Subaru: “I can’t… die here… Beako… After all this, I can’t… I don’t want to die anymore! I don’t want to be all alone. Please, Beako.. Please!”

???: “S-b-u!”

Subaru craned his head as he heard a panicked voice but couldn’t find the source. The weight on his chest lessened but still felt like it was squeezing him. 

???: “Wa-up!”

Subaru’s head started to feel light as his consciousness started to slip. The voice had changed into a cry which pierced through to him as his vision went white.

???: “Subaru, wake up! I’m right here, in fact!”

Subaru’s eyes opened as he tried to sit up but found himself pinned to the bed by a small weight on his torso. His skin was covered in a cold sweat and he appeared to be wearing the clothes that he had fallen asleep in the day before. He gazed down to ascertain the source of the weight and was met with a look of pure relief from Beatrice. The small spirit was still in her dress from yesterday, but her eyes were filled with worry. She gripped Subaru tightly around his chest and stared into his eyes waiting for him to reply.

Subaru: “Beako…”

Subaru wrapped his arms around Beatrice and squeezed her as tight as he could. The embrace was slightly painful, but Beatrice didn’t care and returned his hug. They continued in silence for a few minutes before Subaru finally spoke.

Subaru: “I’m sorry…”

Beatrice: “Don’t apologize, in fact. Just calm down… you were calling for Betty frantically…It quite scared me, I suppose…”

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “If you want to tell me, I can listen, I suppose.”

Subaru: “There was...a fire. I couldn’t find you or anyone else. I searched for you and I got hurt.”

Subaru paused as tears rolled out of his eyes and his voice crackled as he spoke. Beatrice kept her eye contact and hugged him tighter as he continued.

Subaru: “I thought I was going to die again but I didn’t care about the pain. I was afraid I was going to lose you…”

Beatrice raised her arms and climbed up Subaru until they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her face next to his. She whispered gently into his ear.

Beatrice: “Subaru… I’m right here, in fact. I will not go anywhere without you, I suppose. After all, I am under contract.”

A cool feeling of relief spread through Subaru as Beatrice cradled his head. Her hair felt amazingly soft against his cheek. He exhaled loudly to relax himself before speaking.

Subaru: “I know, Beako… I’m sorry that I’m so weak.”

Beatrice: “Nonsense, you aren’t weak at all, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Huh?”

Beatrice: “Betty can’t understand what it feels like to die, I suppose. But it must be scary and hurtful. Most people only experience it once but you keep going on after carrying such a burden, in fact. You are strong, I have seen it over and over again. Even when you feel weak, I’ll be there to keep you safe.”

Subaru: “Thanks, Beako. You know I might be a burden, though.”

Beatrice: “You are hopeless, but you are Betty’s Subaru, in fact”

Subaru: “I expected you to blush a lot more after saying that.”

Pulled out of the moment by Subaru's teasing, the reality of Beatrice’s words hit her along with a wave of pink heat in her cheeks. Subaru smiled softly back at her, his fears assuaged. Sensing his calmness, Beatrice continued playfully.

Beatrice: “It makes me glad that you can tease me, I suppose. Consider it special treatment to make up for your night terror, nothing more, in fact.”

Subaru: “Sure thing, Beako. In that case, can I ask you something?”

Beatrice: “I can answer, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Why are you still wearing your dress?”

Beatrice: “Is that a perverted solicitation, in fact? That is not the 'special treatment' that Betty was referring to, I suppose. Disgusting.”

Subaru: “I meant why are you not in your pajamas? Geez…”

Beatrice: “Well… you went to sleep early in your clothes, in fact. I wanted… to join you, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Wait, does that mean you were sleeping on top of me in your clothes this whole time?”

Beatrice froze at the question as she conspicuously tried to come up with an excuse. The pink in her cheeks had become full crimson up to her ears. Subaru couldn’t help but smile at the girl.

Beatrice: “Don’t smile and presume so smugly, I suppose! I’m going to take a bath and change, in fact! I suggest you do the same, you are quite sweaty. As expected from a gross animal, I suppose.”

Beatrice pushed herself off of Subaru and stomped over to her wardrobe and then to the bedroom door. Subaru called out to her as she left.

Subaru: “Hey… Thank you, Beako. Really, I mean it. I love you.”

Beatrice: “Grr… you pick the worst times to say such things, in fact. You need to properly consider a maiden’s heart! That being said… I love you too... I suppose. I’ll be back soon, so get ready for a bath.”

Subaru: “Will do.”

With that, the two took their late baths before changing into their pajamas and retiring back to the bed. For the first time since the camping trip, they held each other as they slept. Subaru made sure to hold on to Beatrice tighter than usual and the small spirit indulged him, if just for a night. With his mind clear and heart relieved, morning came with no further hardships. Sunlight filled the room as the couple slept in and a soft knock at the door stirred them from their rest. Subaru called out towards the knock and a certain head maid proceeded to open the door and enter before speaking.

Adella: “Good morning, Masters. I hope I did not bother you, but there is something we need to discuss.”

Subaru sat on the bed in his pajamas facing Adella with Beatrice groggily joining him. Subaru noticed that the normally relaxed head maid appeared to be slightly uncomfortable. Adella would not meet Subaru’s gaze directly and nervously fidgeted with her hands while waiting for his response.

Subaru: “Adie… Is everything okay? Sorry that we slept in.”

Adella: “It is no problem at all. If anything, it is my fault for not anticipating the possibility…”

Subaru: “What do you mean? You aren’t making any sense…”

Adella: “My apologies, I just didn’t expect Lady Beatrice to be climbing the staircase to adulthood so suddenly. If you intend to continue doing so in the castle, I can make appropriate arrangements for you both if you like. Your privacy is of utmost importance!”

Beatrice, who had been half asleep listening, suddenly yelped as her eyes started to spin. Subaru was frozen in shock as he tried to process what Adella had just said.

Adella: “I’m sorry, if this is not a good time I can return later?”

Subaru: “...I think you need to explain yourself. What do you mean ‘staircase to adulthood’ and what ‘arrangements’ are you referring to?”

Adella: “My, my, Master Subaru… To make your head maid say such things… I can see Lady Beatrice has awoken the deviant in you, fufufu…”

Beatrice: “EHH! Awawawawa…”

Subaru: “Adie, please stop before we lose Beako… What are you talking about?”

The head maid made a quizzical face as a slight shade of pink crossed her otherwise porcelain cheeks. She looked to the side away from Subaru as she reluctantly spoke.

Adella: “Well… umm… did you two not... consummate your relationship last night?”

Subaru’s jaw dropped agape as Beatrice fell backwards on the bed before burrowing under the covers. The trio stayed silent like this for an uncomfortable amount of time before Subaru cleared his throat and spoke.

Subaru: “Adie… you are mistaken.”

Adella: “H-huh? I heard you two yelling each other’s names, followed by Master Subaru deeply sobbing. Then the Masters used the bath…”

Subaru: “I can assure you that there is a very reasonable explanation for everything, but you have it wrong. Beako and I haven’t done anything like that! Also, why would I be sobbing?! Wait, nevermind, please don't answer that…"

Adella: “So Lady Beatrice’s chastity is still intact?”

The small ball of covers on the bed shook at Adella’s words. Subaru decided to put an end to the line of questioning.

Subaru: “Yes Adie, can we please stop talking about this in front of Beako? At this rate she may create another world to get away from this one…”

Adella: “Indeed, it appears that I was in the wrong and I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I will adjourn to the kitchen to prepare lunch.”

Subaru: “That would probably be for the best.”

Adella performed a small apologetic bow before turning to make her exit. However, before taking her leave, she abruptly turned back and made eye contact with Subaru and made one last offering.

Adella: “However, Master Subaru… Just let me know when you intend to walk that path with Lady Beatrice, I can make the previously mentioned arrangements with haste.”

The head maid flashed a devilish smile as she backed out of the room and closed the door. Subaru was motionless with shock as he tried to decide if this was an honest mistake or a manifestation of Adella’s recent boredom. After taking some time to settle his thoughts, he turned his attention to Beatrice. The girl was still hiding under the sheets and had not made a sound since her initial outburst earlier. Subaru gently lifted the sheet before speaking.

Subaru: “Beako, any chance we can just forget about this?”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “You know… this is kinda funny when you think about it.”

The small spirit kicked her foot forward from under the blanket landing a solid blow to Subau’s cheek before emerging with a scowl across her flushed face. 

Beatrice: “IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! Grr!”

Subaru rolled off the bed and instinctively brought his hand to his face where he was hit before trying to defuse the situation.

Subaru: “Hey, what did I do? Just calm down, Beako-”

Before he could finish, Beatrice had already lifted her hand and sent Subaru flying out of the bedroom. As he laid prone facing the ceiling, Subaru thought that there might have been a better way to handle the delicate situation. Eventually, Beatrice relented and allowed Subaru into the room to change before silently joining him for lunch. The group sat at the table in complete silence as they ate. Beatrice wore a one piece purple dress with short sleeves and wavy frills along the hem. She kicked her legs showing off her black stockings and matching purple shoes as she sat with a scornful look. Subaru, who wore a beige tracksuit with white shoes and shirt, glanced back and forth between Adella and Beatrice while he ate. The tension between the two seemed to be only one way as Adella kept a playful smile while making eye contact with Beatrice. Subaru felt like he was watching a fuse burn as the two girls were on opposite ends when it came to sensitive subject matter. The war of attrition was finally halted when Adella spoke.

Adella: “Are you going to make that face at me all day, Lady Beatrice?”

Beatrice: “Whatever could you mean, I suppose? I have no need to make faces at anyone, no matter how uncouth they might be, in fact.”

Subaru watched as the players served their first attacks while he heavily considered sneaking away from the table.

Adella: “Is that so? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were upset with meee…”

Beatrice: “Why, have you done something worth being upset, in fact? I do not have the time to keep track of every nosy, inappropriate, underhanded move you make, I suppose.”

Subaru thought to himself that Beatrice had used way too many descriptors for someone who was claiming not to be upset. He looked toward Adella for a way to deescalate the situation but saw that her pink eyes burned with a determined look. Was she having fun pushing Beatrice’s buttons? Just as it seemed that the lunch table was about to derail, a sound came from the other room. A door shut and footsteps headed towards the dining room. After a few seconds, a familiar cat girl stumbled into the dining room carrying a small crate. Niki placed the crate at her feet before facing the group and opening her mouth. However, seeing the look on Beatrice and Adella’s faces, Niki took a step back in retreat before speaking.

Niki: “W-what's with yer faces!? I already apologized fer yesterday!”

Seeing a possible way out, Subaru cleared his throat as he entered the conversation and responded to Niki.

Subaru: “Ehh, yeah… this isn’t about that. There… might have been a misunderstanding between these two earlier…”

Niki: “Huh! My best friend and my favorite supplier of fish are fightin’? Why didn’t ya say so!?”

Subaru: “Uh, are you talking about Adie-”

Niki interrupted Subaru before he could finish his thought.

Niki: “Niki is on the case! Lemmie guess, this guy is at the center of the problem?”

The cat girl motioned toward Subaru with her thumb. Beatrice and Adella both nodded in sync as Subaru felt the last of his dignity shrivel away.

Niki: “Thought so. Well sorry mister, but ya gotta go! This is girl time.”

With that, Subaru was forcefully pushed out of the room by Niki. As he sat on the couch in the tea room, he put his head in his hands as he tried to convince himself that letting Niki intervene was a good idea. Meanwhile, the small cat girl was standing over Beatrice who was still seated. Niki squinted her eyes and moved closer to the small spirit who looked around nervously. As Niki moved within inches of Beatrice’s face, she enthusiastically yelled.

Niki: “Quit bein’ mad!”

Beatrice: “H-huh? Why are you so loud when I’m right here, I suppose? Besides, just telling me to stop being angry isn’t going to resolve the issue, in fact!”

Niki: “Hmm… I’m outta ideas then…”

Adella: “Your motivation went away fast…”

Beatrice: “Why are you talking so nonchalantly, I suppose? This is your fault, in fact!”

Niki: “I got it! Why don’t ya just hug each other real tight? That’s what the little ones do when they get into scraps.”

Beatrice: “H-hug!? Nonsense, I don’t want a hug from her anyway, I suppose.”

Niki: “What about from me? Watch out, I’m a comin’ fer ya!”

Niki proceeded to pounce out of her shoes and onto Beatrice while latching on. Beatrice waved her arms in protest as Niki began to purr loudly. The spirit’s face became pink as she gave in and let Niki embrace her. Adella, who had been watching the whole exchange, walked over to Beatrice before speaking.

Adella: “See, Lady Beatrice? how can you blame me for teasing when you make such cute expressions?”

The head maid knelt down to where Beatrice was sitting before embracing her alongside Niki. As Beatrice’s embarrassment began to overflow, she shouted out in a meek voice.

Beatrice: “T-this doesn’t mean I forgive you, in fact!”

Adella: “I’ll try to be more considerate in the future, Lady Beatrice…”

Adella squeezed Beatrice tighter as she continued to speak in a sing-songy voice.

Adella: “It was a simple miscommunication, can you forgive little old me?”

Beatrice: “F-fine, I suppose. Just stop with your fake attempts at being cute, in fact!”

Adella: “Aww, guess I just can’t win against how cute you are!”

Beatrice squirmed to no avail as the two girls continued to hug and tease her. Eventually, they stopped their embrace and proceeded to chat with each other normally. After some time, Niki called for Subaru to return to the dining room where the group addressed him while seated at the table.

Niki: “Nuthin’ a good hug couldn’t fix.”

Subaru: “I really can’t believe you did it…”

Niki: “What’s that supposed to mean? I am the most reliable girl, I’ll have ya know!”

Subaru: “Yeah, yeah… I know, Niki. So is everything good now?”

Adella: “Why yes, after much deliberation we decided that the whole misunderstanding was your fault, Master Subaru.”

Subaru: “H-huh?! Why is it my fault!?”

Beatrice: “If you had just explained things up front, there would have been no issue, I suppose. You should work on being more dependable, in fact.”

Subaru: “Y-you too, Beako? Have they turned you against me?”

Niki: “I also ate the rest of yer lunch.”

Subaru slumped into a chair as the three girls giggled at his frustration. Before he realized it, the girls had surrounded him and drew him into a hug.

Beatrice: “I-idiot, don’t be so down, I suppose. But don’t get used to t-this either, in fact!” 

Adella: “I knew it would be worth it to see Lady Beatrice’s reaction!”

Niki: “I’m surprised she’s lettin’ us share, mister! It did feel wrong to leave em’ outta the hug though...”

Subaru: “Y-you guys…”

Subaru couldn’t help but flash a smile as his closest friends in the new world, along with his girlfriend, embraced him. This feeling was in stark contrast with the emotions from his dream from last night and he decided to engrave it in his heart. He wouldn’t trade these precious memories for anything in the world. The group cheerfully joked and chatted as Adella cleaned the dining room and prepared to serve dinner. The head maid had created a dish of spicy sauteed fish as a thank you to their feline negotiator. By the time that dinner was over, the sun had started to set in the sky. Meanwhile, the crate that Niki had set aside earlier piqued Subaru’s curiosity.

Subaru: “Niki, what’s with the crate? More fish?”

Niki: “Heh? Oh! I almost forgot, that was the whole reason I came over! This crate holds a gift for us all! Aren't ya glad that yer friends with Niki?”

Subaru: “I thought you came over for food… But sure, let’s take a look.”

Subaru squatted down and lifted the lid from the crate. Inside he saw what appeared to be old paint cans with brushes and a few blank banners. Subaru looked at the items with a puzzled look before speaking to Niki.

Subaru: “Niki, did Kobe make you clean out a shed or something?”

Niki: “Well, yeah, but I haven’t got around to that yet… WAIT! Whaddya mean? This is a gift fer everyone, I tell ya!”

Subaru: “What are we supposed to do with old paint?

Niki: “Grr… Oh yeah, here!”

Niki reached into the crate and grabbed a small piece of paper which she handed to Subaru. Upon inspection, it appeared to be a flyer of some sort. Crude drawings of cat people and shops were scribbled across the paper. It looked like there were also some lights in the sky similar to fireworks.

Subaru: “Is this a festival?”

Niki: “Bingo! Wishleaf is havin’ its annual festival in two weeks! I signed us up to make a stall. Yer welcome!”

Beatrice: “Festival?”

Niki: “Yep, it's a big party with lots of lights, shops, and snacks!”

Beatrice: “Hmm, snacks… I will go, I suppose. Subaru, you will take me, in fact.”

Subaru: “That was pretty quick… Sometimes you are really easy to read, Beako.”

Beatrice: “Hmph, whatever, I suppose. Niki, what is this stall you mentioned, in fact?”

Niki: “We gotta make a shop or attraction and build a stall. That’s why I brought paints and banners!"

Adella: “I see, I suppose we will have to come up with an idea then. Perhaps we should brainstorm tonight? I can prepare you a bed, Miss Niki. If you wish to stay the night.”

Niki: “Umm, is it that late already... how about tomorrow morning? I gotta take the cart back before it gets too late since I’m supposed to watch the little ones tonight. I promise to stay over soon!”

Adella: “Ah, yes, then tomorrow morning it is.”

Subaru returned the lid to the crate before storing it in the kitchen. The group then headed towards the foyer to say goodbye to Niki. 

Adella: “I’ll have breakfast ready in the morning, so I’ll set an extra place for you, Miss Niki.”

Niki: “Thanks, Della! You all should come see the kids again sometime. They’re only that cute for a little bit! Anyways, I’ll see ya in the mornin’!”

Subaru: “Will do, tell them we said hi! See ya, Niki.”

Beatrice: “Goodbye, I suppose.”

Adelle: “Farewell!”

After saying their goodbyes to Niki, Subaru and Beatrice retired to the tea room while Adella tidied up the kitchen. The spirit rested against Subaru on the couch as she pelted him with questions about festivals. After the sun had faded from the windows and Beatrice’s curiosity was seemingly satiated, Subaru spoke softly to Beatrice.

Subaru: “Beako, what was with that hug today? I thought for sure that you were really mad.”

Beatrice glanced up at Subaru as she leaned against him before answering.

Beatrice: “Well… I was really upset, I suppose. Yet, after Niki hugged me… I felt better, in fact. Then that meddlesome maid hugged me too…”

Subaru: “Yeah?”

Beatrice: “That felt even better, I suppose. Betty was forced to consider the multicative potential of hugs, in fact.”

Subaru: “That a fact? And what exactly did you consider?”

Beatrice: “Much like magic, more casters means a more powerful spell, in fact. The same concept applies with hugs. Since it made Betty feel better, I asked them to try it on you as well, in fact.”

Subaru: “Erk!?”

Subaru looked down at Beatrice who was returning his gaze. The couple soon had matching shades of pink on their cheeks. Beatrice continued speaking without looking away.

Beatrice: “I was still worried about last night, I suppose. So I thought it best to forgive Adella so we could all hug you too, in fact. I’m glad to see that it worked, you had such a genuine smile on your face earlier…”

Subaru: “Thanks, Beako.... You know, you never stop surprising me. I’m glad I have you looking out for me.”

Beatrice: “We have some good friends looking out for us too, I suppose.”

Subaru placed his hand over Beatrice’s as they sat together. He felt a profound sense of honor knowing that this spirit thought so highly of him that she would put him first over her own emotions. Subaru considered that perhaps Beatrice’s personality had grown slightly in this sense. Regardless of the reason, it made him happy to be closer with the small spirit. Although it wasn’t said out loud, the couple could feel mutual love from each other as they quietly whittled away the late evening together.

**_Chapter 14 End_ **

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 15: The Planning Party Commences_ **

The following morning as the morning sun rays scattered throughout the bedroom, Subaru was sleeping calmly in bed. Beatrice however, had already changed into a deep red pouf style dress with white trim along the hem. The dress had unusually long transparent fishnet sleeves that added a red tint, which Beatrice found to be fun when swinging her arms. As she knelt next to the bed, the high cut skirt revealed her white frilly stockings and claret shoes. The small spirit had her hair down and her cheeks puffed as she made small groans every now and then. Subaru stirred as he heard the groans and felt an unfamiliar pressure on his face. As the boy opened his eyes he saw Beatrice’s face wearing a frown as she tapped his face with her outstretched index finger. Subaru yawned and addressed Beatrice who continued her poking.

Subaru: “Beako… is there something you need?”

Beatrice: “Up.”

Subaru: “What?”

Beatrice: “Get up, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Isn’t it just now morning?”

Beatrice: “Grr… just get up and entertain me, I suppose. I am quite bored, in fact.”

Subaru glanced around the room and noticed that several articles of clothing were scattered on the floor. It appeared that Beatrice had been awake for quite some time getting ready. He grabbed Beatrice’s hand to end her poking attacks and sat up on the bed.

Subaru: “Someone is excited… You look really beautiful today,Beako.”

Seemingly ignoring his compliment, Beatrice pulled her hand from Subaru’s and placed her clenched fists at her side before turning her head and speaking. 

Beatrice: “I am not excited, in fact. This is just how one must behave when entertaining guests, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Adie lives here and I wouldn’t call Niki a guest. Just admit it, you’re excited about planning for the festival.”

Beatrice: “Lies.”

Subaru: “Fine, I see that you are full of energy this morning. Give me a minute and I’ll get dressed.”

Subaru rose from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. As he was selecting clothes, Beatrice made her way towards the door before turning to face Subaru. This caught his attention and he called out to Beatrice.

  
Subaru: “B-beako? You aren’t going to watch me change are you?”

Beatrice scowled as she blushed at his question. She almost looked ready to abandon what was on her mind and storm out. After a few seconds, she blurted out a statement.

Beatrice: “You said that I looked b-beautiful, I suppose. T-thank you, in fact!”

With that, Beatrice dashed out of the room leaving Subaru to change. He rubbed his palm on his forehead as he voiced his thoughts to the empty room. 

Subaru: “Whew… she gets worked up about the most random things. I guess she really is excited for today.”

Subaru smiled to himself as he put on a red tracksuit and headed downstairs to join Beatrice. He found her waiting for him on the couch in the tea room. As he approached, he heard a soft clattering sound and saw that Adella was preparing tea. Subaru took a seat next to Beatrice as Adella maneuvered an ornate tea set to pour tea for the three of them before speaking.

Adella: “Oh my, I hadn’t expected to see you awake as well, Master Subaru.”

Subaru: “Yeah, Beako, who is not excited at all, woke me up early.”

Adella: “Is that so? I was certain that Miss Niki would have to wake you up. I’m glad to see you so motivated, Lady Beatrice. Fufufu.”

Beatrice: “Whatever, is breakfast ready, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Manners, Beako. Niki isn’t here yet.”

???: “Aww did ya miss me? I haven’t even been gone that long!”

To the trio’s surprise, a small cat girl had stepped in from the foyer and joined in on their conversation. All eyes turned toward Niki who waved her hands in protest.

Niki: “What’s with the looks? Wasn’t there breakfast?”

Subaru: “Beako was just asking about that.”

Niki: “That’s my best friend for ya, mister! Della, I know ya made somethin’ tasty. Onward!”

Niki raised her index finger towards the dining room as she flamboyantly marched forward. Beatrice quickly stepped forward with uneven strides to match pace with the cat girl. Subaru felt a smile spread across his face while he observed the childlike scene unfold in front of him. He wasn’t alone, as Adella relayed the same sentiment as she moved to follow the unlikely platoon.

Adella: “They are undeniably excited today. Let’s be sure not to spoil their expectations.”

While Adella continued to the kitchen, Subaru caught up with the others at the dining table. Niki was hunched over in her seat with her arms outstretched across the table kicking her legs while being berated by Beatrice for her manners when Subaru took a seat beside Beatrice.

Subaru: “You know, Beako, you really shouldn’t be lecturing anyone on manners…”

Beatrice: “Hmph! Betty has the best table etiquette, I suppose!”

Subaru: “Is that so? Then why is your dress flipped up like that?”

Beatrice’s eyes deepened with surprise as she alternated leaning from side to side and inspecting her dress. After finding no imperfections in her appearance, she folded her arms and made her most intimidating face as she quietly stared needles into Subaru. In return, Subaru offered a tender smile which only served in making Beatrice blush. Seeing an opportunity for teasing, Niki rose from the table and chimed in.

Niki: “Is this how ya flirt now? I figured ya’d sneak away for some private goo goo eyes. At the breakfast table of all places… so much fer manners, huh?”

Beatrice: “Irk! W-we are not flirting, in fact!”

Adella: “Yes, Miss Niki, I believe this is part of the game Lady Beatrice plays with Master Subaru. They both tease and smile affectionately at each other while vehemently denying any act of flirting. Nowhere in the castle is safe from their unbounded love, I’m afraid.

While a flustered Beatrice protested Niki’s evaluation of the situation, Adella had returned with a large tray of plates. Making her way around the table, the head maid delivered a large porcelain dish containing an oversized omelette to each person before taking a seat with her own breakfast.

Beatrice: “U-unbounded l-love!”

Subaru: “She does have a point, Beako. I guess we have kinda been laying it on thick…”

Niki: “Duh… More importantly, what is this, Della!?”

Beatrice: “Don’t just brush-”

Adella: “It’s an omelette. It’s whipped eggs with milk that I filled with meat and vegetables.”

Beatrice: “Don’t ignore-”

Niki: “Meat?”

Beatrice: “Cut it-”

Adella: “I made yours fish if that’s what you are asking.”

Beatrice abandoned her attempts at interrupting. Her brow furrowed as she puffed out her cheeks and stared at the two girls as she waited.

Beatrice: “...”

Niki: “Yummy! Yer the best!”

Beatrice: “...”

Adella: “Why thank you. Oh, Lady Beatrice, did you have something you wanted to say about the omelette?”

Beatrice: “Grr… If Betty is to be disregarded, maybe she will leave, I suppose!”

Adella: “Oh? Must you? I had prepared bear claws for later, but I’m sure we can eat them…”

Adella let a mean-spirited smile creep across her face. The smile was abruptly replaced by a look of confusion when Beatrice immediately snapped back.

Beatrice: “I have no need for any trophies, in fact!”

The direct refusal of sweets alarmed both Adella and Subaru. The latter made an exasperated face as the truth of the situation dawned on him. Subaru leaned over and whispered to Beatrice.

Subaru: “Beako, you do know what a bear claw is, right?”

Making a frown, Beatrice confidently responded.

Beatrice: “Of course Betty does, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Then you know it’s a pastry…”

The spirit's face went blank as she considered the new information. After hesitating for a few minutes, her tone became less threatening and more apologetic. She cleared her throat and addressed Adella.

Beatrice: “I will accept the bear claws, I suppose.”

Meeting her with a bright smile, the head maid responded in an oversweet voice.

Adella: “Thank goodness, I was worried that you were upset with me, Lady Beatrice.”

Beatrice: “N-no, I suppose. Is our… conduct causing issues for you, in fact? If so, I’m sorry...”

This time, it was Adella who was taken aback by Beatrice’s honesty. The head maid raised her gloved hands in front of her chest in concern of the small spirit. Beatrice had dropped her gaze in what could have been described as shame. Adella softly spoke as she exhaled in defeat.

Adella: “That won’t be necessary, Lady Beatrice. I was simply teasing you, but… perhaps I went too far... So please don’t look so dejected.”

Beatrice slowly raised her head at Adella's admission and greeted her with a smug smile. Her eyes burned with condescension as she giggled at the apologizing maid. Adella, realizing that Beatrice’s facetious gambit had paid off, felt an unusual warmth on her cheeks as she was now flustered.

Beatrice: “Hehe… did you think that Betty was sad, in fact? Maybe this will be a lesson to not tease me so much, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Wow, Beako. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Adie make a face like that...”

Adella: “I-indeed. Lady Beatrice can be quite cunning at times. I will have to think of new and creative ways to tease her from now on.”

Subaru: “I don’t think that was the take away from all this…”

Niki: “Done!”

All of a sudden, the sound of a plate hitting the table distracted the group from their conversation. Attention turned to Niki, the source of the interruption, as she pushed her empty plate away. Small remnants of breakfast littered her chin as she made her proclamation. Having not touched their meals, the group was met with a wave of beratement from the small cat girl.

Niki: “Ya haven’t even touched yer food!? Come on!”

Soft laughs echoed from the dining room as the others relented and hastily finished their breakfast. Afterwards, the group retired to the tea room to discuss ideas for the upcoming festival. Beatrice was seated on the couch with Adella to her right and Niki to her left. Having the most experience with festivals, Subaru was elected to lead the discussion and sat in a chair across from the couch as the three girls awaited his instruction. 

Subaru: “So did anyone have any ideas upfront?”

Both Niki and Beatrice raised their hands. Subaru motioned towards Niki before she blurted out her idea.

Niki: “Fish!”

Subaru: “Fish? Like a food stall?”

Adella: “I think a lot of stalls will probably be food oriented. If we want to stand out, we should probably focus on a game or event.”

Beatrice slowly put down her hand after hearing the consensus on food. 

Subaru: “That’s a great point… So any ideas for a game?”

Once again, Niki’s hand shot up as she almost fell from the couch.

Subaru: “Anything not fish related…”

Niki slowly lowered her hand as the girls giggled at her. She fidgeted with her tail before angrily outbursting.

Niki: “Oh yeah!? Well I don’t see ya comin’ up with any ideas!”

Cowering from the outburst, Beatrice gingerly rose her hand.

Subaru: “Beako?”

Beatrice: “U-umm, we could read a story, I suppose. The children might like that, in fact…”

Adella: “Hmm, that could work… but it’s not very exciting…”

Beatrice nodded in agreement yet her eyes looked slightly downcast. The group looked on in puzzlement as they searched for a possible solution. After a few moments, Subaru broke the silence with his new idea.

Subaru: “Well, if a story is too boring… What about a play? It wouldn’t be hard to make a small show for the kids.”

Adella: “Hmm, a play could be interesting. Do we have a script?”

Subaru: “Not currently, but we could wr-”

Adella interrupted Subaru and rose to her feet leaning forward towards him. The head maid’s eyes flashed and she brought her palms together in front of her chest before continuing.

Adella: “Perhaps I could be of service?”

Subaru: “Ehh…”

Given the overly enthusiastic reaction, Subaru was tempted to give in. However, he remembered the type of reading material that Adella had provided Beatrice before. Fearing yet another embarrassing misunderstanding, he suggested a quick alternative.

Subaru: “Fine, you can write and direct. But, I think we should each submit an idea and vote on what the story will be about.”

Adella narrowed her eyes at the suggestion, but nonetheless relented before quickly retrieving a small stack of paper and four fine sticks of charcoal. After the items were handed out Subaru addressed the group.

Subaru: “Okay, so let’s take a few minutes and write down our best idea for a story. Then pass them to me and I’ll read them out loud before we vote.”

The group nodded in agreement as they set to work. The first to pass their paper forward was Niki who had taken mere seconds to scribble down something. Subaru scoffed before directing his attention to his own paper. Beatrice nervously bit her lip while staring at the blank page. In contrast, Adella was speedily filling out the page whilst periodically giggling to herself. After a few minutes, Subaru and Adella had added their pages to the stack and all eyes turned to Beatrice. The small spirit had turned a telling shade of pink as she adamantly attempted to hide her page. 

Subaru: “Beako, we are waiting on you…”

Beatrice: “Betty has no concern, I suppose! Besides, this idea takes time because it is the best, in fact. Yes, the best!”

Subaru: “If you say so…”

Hiding his sarcastic eye roll, Subaru put out his hand while Beatrice finished writing. After she shakily handed in her page, Subaru shuffled the stack before pulling one from the top and proceeded to read it aloud.

Subaru: “B-bubby?”

The group looked at each other with puzzled faces with the exception of one clearly flustered spirit. Beatrice silently bristled with surprise upon hearing her submission read so soon. She gazed at her knees while seated and the pink from her cheeks rose to her ears. Niki broke the awkward silence with a childish laugh.

Niki: “Haha! All that time and that’s ya got? ‘Best idea’, Pffft!”

Beatrice turned her head to face Niki with a nasty grimace on her face. Seeing the impending brawl and not wanting to waste anymore time explaining Beatrice's answer, Subaru pulled the next page from the stack and began to loudly read.

Subaru: “A valiant prince has rescued a beautiful princess. What started as love, soon turns to lust when...Erk! Adie, I am not reading this!”

Subaru began to blush while he raised his voice toward the giggling head maid. His outburst drew the attention of the other girls and Beatrice tilted her head in puzzlement before speaking.

Beatrice: “L-love turns to l-l-lust, in fact? Is that so, I suppose…”

Adella: “Indeed, I find in my novels that it is the only natural recourse for entangled hearts. First, accepting that new riskier highs must be attained to keep the love passionate. Then, comes fun things like roleplay and subjugation…”

Waving his hands wildly, Subaru interjected.

Subaru: “Beako, please disregard everything! Adie! What weird ideas are you trying to teach her!”

Adella: “Just simple knowledge.”

Subaru: “Simple for who! None of that is true. I’m banning your play entirely!”

Adella: “Master Subaru! Why must you attack me so? I only endeavored to produce a story that was both interesting and entertaining.”

Subaru: “That is only entertaining for you! Banned.”

Adella slumped into her seat, clearly defeated while Subaru exhaled loudly in exasperation. After a few moments, he reached for another page to continue the exercise at hand. Yet, after seeing what was crudely scribbled on the paper, he dropped his face into his palm.

Subaru: “Niki, what is this… I mean, I know what it is, but why?”

Holding the page so that the girls could view the cause of his confusion, Subaru eyed Niki with obvious annoyance. Instead of writing, the page contained a primitive sketch of what appeared to be a large fish surrounded by dancing cat children. Niki excitedly smiled at the reveal much to everyone’s chagrin. Subaru began to open his mouth to berate her, but was interrupted by a resounding whacking sound. A firm karate chop impacted Niki’s head by none other than Beatrice.

Beatrice: “My idea was bad, in fact? Your idea isn’t even an idea, I suppose!”

Niki: “Owwie! Ya are too violent around here! I thought it was a good idea…”

Beatrice: “You cannot be serious, in fact!”

Subaru: “Yeah… I gotta side with Beako on this. Did you really think that was an idea?”

Niki: “Well… I couldn’t think of nuthin’! I only know nursery stories and stuff from the village. I figured that ya would know better stories… I’m not a dummy!”

Subaru: “Well, I guess that makes sense…”

Beatrice: “Well, I think she’s a dummy, in fact. At this rate, we won’t have any ideas, I suppose...”

Niki: “Rude! How could ya best friend? Besides, what about mister’s idea? Maybe we are all dummies!?”

Beatrice: “I am not a dummy, in fact! Though, I doubt Subaru came up with anything, I suppose…”

Adella: Now, now, Lady Beatrice. Shall we see what Master Subaru has written? It may indeed surprise us.”

Adella deftly snatched the remaining page from Subaru’s hand before he could react. She snickered at him as he broke eye contact nervously and started to shuffle in his seat. The head maid flipped the page and began to read his idea to the others.

Adella: “An evil monster is attacking the kingdom. With no hope in sight, a hero arises in the form of a magical girl…”

Adella trailed off reading the rest silently to herself before suggestively smiling at Subaru and declaring.

Adella: “Why, if this isn’t love, what is?”

Subaru: “W-what!?”

Subaru, who had turned a deep red from embarrassment, combatively replied to Adella’s puzzling question. In response, Adella passed the page to Beatrice and Niki before gleefully continuing.

Adella: “Who does that main heroine sound like to you? How brazen to write a play that explicitly includes your lover as the main character.”

Beatrice finished reading the summary and looked up to meet Subaru’s gaze. As if his embarrassment was contagious, the small spirit also started to blush. After shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Beatrice addressed Subaru.

Beatrice: “Is it true, in fact?”

Subaru: “No! I just thought that a magical girl story would be cute!”

Niki: “So it is about her! Maybe we should just set up a booth for ya two to flirt in?”

Beatrice: “So I am cute, in fact?”

Subaru: “No! I mean, yes! Wait… Adie, please help!”

Adella: “Fufufu, this is too good to pass up Master Subaru! Is Lady Beatrice cute?”

Subaru: “O-of course…and maybe I was thinking of her when I had the idea? I didn’t do it on purpose though!”

Beatrice fidgeted as she tried to turn away from Subaru’s words. However, she was met with a hug from Niki who tried to pull her cheeks.

Beatrice: “Shtap it, I shuppose!”

Niki: “But yer so cute when you get embawwassed!”

Niki continued to make cooing sounds while speaking in a baby voice. With the brainstorming session now thoroughly derailed, Adella cleared her throat and offered a solution while motioning toward the girls.

Adella: “Well, all of the fun aside, I can surely write a good play with this idea. We have our magical girl and our evil monster right here, after all.”

Niki: “Hey!”

Taking her outrage as an opportunity, Beatrice broke free of the cat girl’s embrace and continued to listen to Adella’s plan while pinning Niki down and covering her mouth.

Adella: “I think it's perfect. Lady Beatrice can help us out with costumes, correct?”

Beatrice: “I can, I suppose. Although, I may not have anything that would suit a monster as gross as this one, in fact”

Niki: “Mmhmm!”

Subaru: “Who is ‘us’? Beako and Niki are the only ones who need costumes, right?”

Adella: “Why… Who would our hero rescue, if not a beautiful damsel in distress?”

Subaru: “Let me guess, that’s you, right?”

Adella: “Oh, me? I guess I’ll have to direct and play an important role…”

Subaru: “You are so transparent…”

Adella: “Fufufu, whatever could you mean?

Subaru: “Sure… So should I pick a role, too-?”

It was at this time that Niki, who had been struggling to free herself from Beatrice’s restraint, came tumbling off of the couch onto the floor. The girl rolled forward and landed on her back looking up at Subaru.

Niki: “Err… I think ya may hafta change those plans…”

Subaru: “What do you mean?”

Niki: “Well… I kinda forgot that we gotta build the stall… Now we gotta build a small stage! So… I may have volunteered ya to do that… today...”

Subaru: “What!? When were you going to tell me that? That is a huge amount of work!”

Niki: “Not to worry! Yer supposed to go to the village and see Ricardo. He’s our lumbercat! Yer gonna help get the lumber today. Then ya can build leisurely over the next two weeks. The whole village pitches in on the buildin’ so ya should be fine!”

Adella: “Sounds like you found your role in all this, Master Subaru! Meanwhile we can try on costumes and practice lines.”

Subaru: “Ehh… I guess so…”

Beatrice: “I can stand to have some peace for the day, I suppose.”

Niki: “Day… Oh yeah! He’s gonna have to spend the night. Something about workin’ from midday into the late evenin’. Kobe says yer welcome to have dinner and stay at the lodge.”

Subaru: “When were you planning to tell me this! I'm going to have to leave right now to make it!”

Niki: “Oops! I guess I got distracted by breakfast…”

Beatrice’s eyes flickered with worry as she glanced between Niki and Subaru before announcing her decision.

Beatrice: “Then I shall accompany him, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Beako…”

Adella: “While this is sudden, we do need you here to get started on the other preparations. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder, Lady Beatrice. Maybe you two could use some time apart?”

Beatrice: “A-apart?”

Niki: “Well, Della did say I could stay the night before. So I guess yer tradin’ mister fer yours truly!”

Subaru: “See, Beako? Everything will work out!” 

Beatrice made an audible gulp as Subaru dashed upstairs and Adella traveled to the kitchen. After some time, the group reconvened in the foyer to see Subaru off. The boy in question stood by the door with a small bag and was grinding his fist into Niki’s head playfully.

Subaru: “Niki, you need to get better about remembering things…”

Niki: “Sorry, mister…”

Subaru: “Just do me a favor and take care of Beako…”

Niki: “Niki is on the case! Just make sure she doesn’t fall fer me…”

Adella stepped forward and took Subaru’s place, grinding her fist into Niki’s head before speaking.

Adella: “Such a mouth on this one… I packed you a lunch, Master Subaru. While inconvenient, you should look at this as a way to make more friends within the village.”

Niki let out a small groan while Subaru placed the newly acquired lunch in his bag. Seeing that it was properly stowed, Adella leaned in to whisper to Subaru.

Adella: “I’ll keep an eye on her, but please do say a meaningful goodbye.”

Subaru: “You’re putting us in one of your romance fantasies again, aren’t you?”

Adella: “My, my, nothing gets by you…”

Pulling Niki by the wrist, Adella gave Subaru a wink as she left the foyer with the cat girl in tow. Subaru glanced over at the silent Beatrice as she kicked her leg dejectedly.

Subaru: “Beako, you gonna be okay?”

Beatrice: “I don’t know what you could mean, I suppose. It’s just one night, in fact. I should relish the vacation.”

Subaru: “Will you really, though?”

Beatrice: “...No”

Subaru was shocked by how quietly she had answered as her gaze met the floor. The thought that they had not been apart a single night since entering this world filled Subaru’s mind. A small pain tugged at his heart and he noticed that Beatrice had wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hide her worry. Subaru thought that she must have had the same realization as him earlier when Niki first mentioned him spending the night. Without the luxury of time to beat himself up, Subaru did the only thing that he knew would comfort the small spirit. Placing his arms around Beatrice, he lifted her into a warm embrace. Her small frame shuddered from surprise, but she was glad to replace her arms with his and caressed his neck in return. Delicately running her fingers through his hair, Beatrice indulged herself by nuzzling his cheek. She wanted to mentally record the feeling of his features so she could think back on them later. After a few silent moments, Subaru returned her to the ground and they whispered a few words quietly in each other’s ears.

Subaru: “I’ll miss you, Beako.”

Beatrice: “I’ll miss you too, in fact… That hug should be sufficient, I suppose. But… please do hurry back home to Betty.”

Wishing to send Subaru off properly while trying her best to suppress the familiar feeling of loneliness, Beatrice mustered up her most dazzling smile. Seeing her smiling gently at him, Subaru couldn’t help but offer his brightest smile back to Beatrice. With encouragement like that, nothing could keep him away. So with that, the couple went their separate ways. Yet, a strong connection filled both hearts with a promise to return to each other as soon as they could.

**_Chapter 15 End_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 16: In Hope of a Purr-fect Sleepover_ **

Sunlight sparkled through the windows glistening against the metal utensils as Adella finished setting the table for lunch. Small finger sandwiches were carefully laid across plates with attention to both presentation and flavor. Niki sat at the table with astoundment radiating from her eyes as she waited for her chance to partake in the fare. Her chance came soon enough when Adella took her seat and joined in offering thanks for the food. The scene unfolded much like every other meal that had been shared in the castle dining room with one exception. Beatrice sat in her unusual spot but did not eat, instead she fidgeted in her seat while worriedly staring at her hands. After observing her odd behavior for several minutes, Adella finally spoke.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, are you alright?”

Startled by hearing her own name, the nervous girl looked up from her hands and quickly remarked.

Beatrice: “Y-yes… I’m fine, I suppose.”

Adella: “Right… Please do enjoy your meal then.”

Not quite convinced, Adella returned to her meal while keeping an eye on Beatrice who had started to gingerly pick at her sandwiches. It hadn’t been long since Subaru had taken his leave, but the effect was clearly displayed on the small spirit. Niki watched this exchange as she stuffed her face with shameless gluttony. Upon cleaning her plate, the cat girl weighed in with her assessment of the situation.

Niki: “Ya miss yer boyfriend? Ya need someone to make goo goo eyes at I bet. Don’t be gettin’ any ideas!”

Beatrice recoiled at the teasing as Niki had unknowingly pinpointed her weakness. Her cheeks began to warm as a twinge of anger flashed in front of her eyes as she retorted.

Beatrice: “Crass as always, I suppose. At least Betty has someone to make ‘goo goo’ eyes at, in fact! I bet-”

Adella: “That is quite enough, I’m sure Niki didn’t mean it like that.”

Attempting to mediate the terse situation, Adella interjected before Beatrice could say anything she might regret. Niki’s ears twitched as she tried to make sense of what happened. It was common for Beatrice to be annoyed, but genuine anger was rarely aimed at Niki. The cat girl tried to assert her neutrality with an apology.

Niki: “Yeah, Bea… I didn’t mean to make ya angry…”

Beatrice: “...”

Adella: “Why don’t we adjourn to the master bedroom? I’m sure that trying on costumes will make us all calm down.”

With that decision, the group finished their meals in awkward silence. Afterwards, Adella began to clean and exited to the kitchen as Niki turned to Beatrice to speak with her. However, before she could utter a word, the small spirit had stood from her seat and briskly made her way out of the area. Feeling defeated, Niki frowned and spoke her thoughts to the empty room.

Niki: “Bea… somethin’ is botherin’ ya…”

Once everyone had migrated to the bedroom, Beatrice sat on her bed nervously kicking her feet with a worried frown on her face. Even after having lunch, the warmth still lingered from her hug with Subaru. Yet, her resolve was more than weakened upon returning to the bedroom where she had spent so much time with him. Feelings of loneliness filled her mind as she tried to push thoughts of a certain boy from her head. However, she couldn’t help but be reminded of her extended isolation as anxiety set in. Try as she might, the negative inclinations acted as old friends that started to bully the diminutive girl into a corner, leaving only room for panic and worry. As Beatrice sat dwelling in the multitude of emotions rising within her, Adella and Niki were busily working to try out costumes for the play. In the center of the room, Adella had placed a small pedestal and was currently fastening a long dark cape to Niki. The cat girl was adorned in a dark red frilly dress with black trim and stockings. Upon her shoulders sat glossy black pauldrons to which Adella affixed the cape. To finish off the evil ensemble, the cat girl placed a pair of red horns between her ears and ran a hand through her short hair before turning to Beatrice with a beaming smile.

Niki: “Whaddya think, best friend!? I see why ya like wearin’ these dresses all the time.”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose...”

Niki: “Do ya think I’m cute?”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose…”

Niki: “Huh? Well maybe mister might leave ya for little ol me?”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose…ahhh...”

Niki: “Grr… Are ya even listenin’ to me?”

Niki stomped her feet and her burgundy shoes clacked against the pedestal as she growled out to Beatrice. The small spirit was staring blankly into her hands while she sat not paying the slightest attention towards the rapidly angering cat girl. Seeing the impending fight, Adella stepped between the two to intervene.

Adella: “Now, now, Lady Beatrice obviously has other things on her mind. I’m sure that if-”

Speaking as she walked over to Beatrice, Adella gently placed her hand on her shoulder. While her intention was to comfort Beatrice, it appeared to have the opposite effect. Beatrice jumped from the unexpected touch while visibly startled, but her face quickly became red as she yelled in frustration.

Beatrice: “STOP! I don’t wish to be touched, I suppose! I don’t care about the stupid dress either, in fact!”

The room went quiet as Adella slowly backed away from Beatrice. The first sound to cut through the silence was of Niki jumping down from the pedestal and dashing out of the room. Beatrice slowed her breathing and looked around the room before realizing the repercussions of her outburst. She made cautious eye contact with Adella, who stared back not with anger in her eyes, but with concern. 

Adella: “That was quite the proclamation…”

Beatrice: “I-I don’t understand why she has to be so obnoxious, I suppose.”

Adella: “I think you both are guilty of that.”

Beatrice: “Betty has done nothing wrong, in fact!”

Adella: “Are you sure? I thought that Miss Niki was your best friend?”

Beatrice: “Well… She needs to... act more ladylike, I suppose. It gets on my nerves, in fact!”

With that, Beatrice folded her arms and aimed her gaze towards the floor and to the side. Adella was visibly bristling as she exhaled deeply and sternly spoke to the childlike spirit.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, if I may be candid, I believe that you are displacing certain feelings onto Miss Niki. I feel that you may regret it if you disregard her.”

Beatrice: “H-huh!? I am not displacing anything, in fact… You are speaking out of turn, I suppose! Yes, out of turn!”

Adella narrowed her eyes and maintained heavy eye contact as she continued to speak.

Adella: “That may be so. However, I do remember a certain girl who spoke out of turn with the boy she likes. Yet a cat girl still supported her in her amorous efforts, even when she was being… difficult…”

Beatrice: “Is that supposed to be me, in fact?”

Adella: “My Lady is as astute as ever. At the risk of speaking ‘out of turn’ I will be even more candid. Your separation anxiety aside, I think you’re scared of losing your best friend. You should just go talk to Niki, I think you’ll find that she is much harder to get rid of.”

Beatrice: “S-separation anxiety! I-I’ll have you k-know that Betty doesn’t care about-”

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, please take a breath and touch your face. I think you’ll find a bit of honesty there.”

Before Beatrice could respond, she felt a wetness running down her cheeks. When had she started crying? Adella slowly approached and took a seat next to the girl before gingerly placing her hand on Beatrice’s head. The remorseful spirit looked up at Adella while the head maid softly stroked her hair and calmly spoke.

Adella: “Lady Beatrice… I apologize for touching you before and again right now…”

Beatrice: “No… *sniff* I’m sorry, in fact.”

Adella: “Perhaps allowing Master Subaru to leave for the night was ill advice on my part. I'm assuming that initial outburst is related to his absence?”

Beatrice: “It’s not your fault, I suppose. Betty is at fault for overreacting. I did not expect to feel so… *sniff* flustered… It is quite vexing, in fact. I miss him...dearly.”

Beatrice wiped her face on her sleeve as Adella pulled out a large handkerchief and offered it to her. 

Adella: "Lady Beatrice…”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Beatrice pushed herself off from the bed and started to walk towards the doorway while speaking.

Beatrice: “I’m afraid I may have spread my foul attitude, in fact. Please wait here while I talk with Niki, I suppose. Betty needs to make things right...”

Adella watched as Beatrice briskly proceeded out of the bedroom. As she heard the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall, Adella spoke her thoughts aloud.

Adella: “Whew… these two keep me quite busy. I’m in for an interesting night."

Making her way through the hallway and down the stairs, Beatrice glanced around corners keeping a sharp eye out for Niki. Her hunt did not last long, as Niki had perched herself upon the couch in the tea room. The dejected cat girl sat with her face buried in her knees as she draped her arms over her head as if to hide. Seeing the sad shape that Niki was in, Beatrice approached and stood in front of the couch so that she was eye level with the cat girl.

Beatrice: "Niki…"

Niki: "..."

Beatrice: "I am very sorry, I suppose. Betty has been selfish… again. It wasn't my place to yell at you like that, in fact."

Niki's slender arms shifted slightly, allowing her to peer out from her withdrawn stance. It was obvious that she had been crying recently, which only served to exacerbate Beatrice's guilt. Finding her resolve, the spirit continued her apology.

Beatrice: "I’ve been flustered since… Subaru left, I suppose. I am not sure what I am supposed to do... as his girlfriend, in fact. My loneliness may have gotten the better of me.”

Tears welled up in Beatrice’s eyes as she allowed her true feelings to pour out. Saying her fears out loud seemed to make the weight on her chest reduce, if only slightly.

Beatrice: “This is new for me, as I haven't had many friends, I suppose… I don’t want my best friend to hate me, in fact!”

The last words were forced out alongside a stream of tears as the guilt became too much for the small girl to handle. Upon hearing the honest words, Niki unfolded her arms and stood up pulling Beatrice into an embrace while loudly proclaiming.

Niki: “Bea! Ya big idiot! I could tell from the start that ya were a good person. Yer high maintenance, but I don’t hate ya!”

Beatrice: “T-thank you, I suppose!”

The two small girls embraced each other with tightly shut eyes as they sobbed. A certain observer from the stairwell thought that the two almost appeared to be sisters. The melancholy moment lasted for a few minutes before Niki whispered her burning question to Beatrice.

Niki: “So… *sniff* do ya think I look cute in the dress?”

Beatrice: “Indeed… *sniff* the cutest, in fact.”

Niki: “That’s all I wanted! AHH!”

Beatrice: “Huh...AHH!”

The exchange was interrupted as their field of vision went dark and it felt as if something heavy had been draped across the girls. They scurried along the floor until they emerged out from under what appeared to be a large white blanket. With their heads protruding, the best friends looked up to find a smiling head maid looking down at them.

Adella: “My apologies, but I was afraid you were going to spoil your dinner with how sweet that display was. Why don’t you both wash up and come eat? Then we can continue trying on costumes.”

The group shared an affirmative smile that served to quell the heavy emotions lingering in the room. With peace restored, they adjourned to the dining room to share a meal just as Adella had suggested. After dinner, the three girls reconvened in the bedroom to try on more costumes. Adella took notes on how to improve Niki’s dress before snatching Beatrice by her collar and unabashedly beginning to unclasp her dress.

Beatrice: “Irk!? Put me down, in fact! This is assault of a maiden, I suppose!”

Niki: “Della doesn’t waste any time when she gets inspired!”

Disregarding Beatrice’s protests, Adella removed the self conscious spirit’s dress and began adorning her with a flamboyantly frilly gothic style dress. The dress was pink with white accompaniment and matching embroidered wings sewn into the back. A curious Niki gazed on in anticipation as Adella tightened the dress from behind, the cat girl couldn’t help but think that the wings reminded her of butterflies from the forest. The audience combined with the ornate poofy sleeves caused Beatrice to shrug and sway her arms awkwardly. Adella scrutinized the ensemble with a tailor’s eye before smiling devilishly and handing a small heart shaped wand to Beatrice.

Adella: “It requires some adjustment, but I believe this will do. I thought I had the chest sized right, but alas, it seems I’ll have to reduce it after all.”

Beatrice: “It’s no problem, I suppose. The fit is quite close-”

Beatrice stopped mid sentence as the underlying meaning of Adella’s words dawned upon her. She gingerly hovered her shaking hands across the bosom of the dress as her face became flushed. After a few moments, Beatrice closed her eyes and lowered her head. However, before she could formulate a response, Niki intervened on her behalf.

Niki: “R-U-D-E! This is the campin’ trip all over again! Ya come in here swingin’ those things around while spewin’ rude comments like that!”

Niki gestured towards Adella’s torso as she spat the last comment. The head maid, who was only guilty of thinking out loud while absorbed in her work, looked to where the cat girl was pointing before realizing what she had previously said to Beatrice. A rosy hue emerged on Adella’s cheeks as she brought her hand over her mouth. Seeing this and acknowledging her own victory, Niki smugly smiled as she gloated.

Niki: “Hah! Look Bea! I protected yer honor! Us flat girls gotta stick together!”

Beatrice: “Indeed! Wait... No! That isn’t something for us to bond over, in fact!”

Not able to contain her amusement, Adella burst into a hearty laugh.

Adella: “My apologies...pfft! You two are indeed ridiculous when you team up.”

Beatrice: “I’m still not okay with the reason for teaming up, I suppose!”

Niki: “All that matters is that the dream team is together! So whaddya gonna wear anyway, Della? Ya got time to be makin’ jokes, so let’s see yer costume!”

Adella: “Indeed, I placed it over...here!”

Adella began to ruffle through a pile of ornate clothes before emerging with a costume that could only be described as risque. It was not quite lingerie but did not have enough coverage to be considered outdoor wear. Niki’s typical toothy grin suddenly converted into an exasperated frown upon seeing the ensemble that Adella had eagerly brought forward. 

Niki: “Ya can’t be serious! The village ain’t the place to be wearin’ that!”

Adella: “Huh? You don’t think it’s attractive?”

Niki: “That’s not the point! A play isn’t about showin’ off yer goods!”

Adella: “What a shame, I thought this would be a big hit.”

Niki: “NO! This is a play fer kids! Back me up here, Bea!”

Adamantly stomping her foot, Niki turned to enlist help from her best friend only to find that in the midst of the argument, Beatrice had wandered over to the bed. The quiet girl was slumped over in her dress while softly breathing with her eyes shut. The sight caused Adella to tenderly smile while Niki put her hands on her hips and started to march over. Adella gently placed a hand on Niki’s shoulder to stop her before speaking in a soft-spoken voice.

Adella: “I will reevaluate my costume before the play. I promise, on my honor as head maid. Lady Beatrice has had quite a day though, maybe you two should go have a bath and call it a night?”

Niki: “I’m glad ya came to yer senses… but I wanna have final say on yer costume. Ahhhn...I guess I’m pretty tired too. C’mon Bea, it’s bath time!”

The cat girl jostled her best friend awake while Adella assisted in removing their costumes before warming a bath for the tired girls. Once they had finished washing Beatrice and Niki donned matching nightgowns from the wardrobe and settled down into bed. As Beatrice stared at the ceiling she became increasingly aware of Subaru’s absence. She tightly closed her eyes and pulled up the blanket but a soft wet feeling brushed across her cheek interrupting her thoughts. Confused, Beatrice turned to face the direction of the strange wetness and saw Niki looking back with a worried face and her tongue out.

Beatrice: “Ehh!? D-did you lick me, I suppose!?”

Niki: “Sorry, yer sad face was scarin’ me. You had that look earlier today too. What’s goin’ on? You miss him pretty bad, huh?”

A slight blush showed on her face as Beatrice looked down at the cover and exhaled deeply before answering.

Beatrice: “I guess so, I suppose. I’m afraid he might not come back, in fact. My fears made me ruin our evening together. I’m so-”

Niki interrupted Beatrice by pulling the small spirit into a hug. A comforting feeling settled across Beatrice as Niki’s soft rhythmic purring rang in her ears. After a few minutes, Niki separated from her and spoke.

Niki: “Sorry fer makin’ fun of ya earlier… I see how bad yer feelin’. I promise I didn't send him away on purpose, I'm just forgetful and maybe I am a dummy… Ya didn’t ruin nothin’ cuz I feel like I got to learn a little more about Bea. Yer a really sweet girl under all those frills. Mister must have seen that too. So I'm pretty sure he’s comin’ back, but if he doesn’t… We’ll just go get mister together. Ya won’t be alone anymore, ya got that?”

Her words were her best attempt at comforting her friend, yet they resonated within Beatrice and made her heart warm up. Her deepest source of anxiety was that she might be left behind again and Niki, through her simplistic honesty, had reassured Beatrice that she had nothing to fear. She paused for a moment and quietly smiled to herself before responding.

Beatrice: "You are very obnoxious and possibly the worst troublemaker I've met, I suppose."

Niki: "Sorry…"

Beatrice: "However, I know you try your best and even if you might be a dummy, I like you just the way you are, in fact. I know I can be… difficult… sometimes, so please continue to be my friend, I suppose"

Niki: "Aww… thankya! I was never plannin' to stop! But I think yet forgettin' a word in front of friend?”

Beatrice: “Thank you, Niki. I’m actually glad you decided to stay the night, I suppose. You really are my  _ best _ friend, in fact.”

Niki: “Ya got that right,  _ in fact _ !”

A soft red glow spread across Beatrice's face while Niki met her gaze with a rare look of sincerity. The two girls giggled while facing each other while slowly succumbing to their tiredness. Finally able to relax and stubbornly fighting sleep, Beatrice continued to talk.

Beatrice: “Ahhhn… So did you enjoy wearing a dress for the day, I suppose?”

Niki: “It was fun, but I dunno how ya do it everyday…ahhhn… It gets uncomfortable…”

Beatrice: “You get used to it, I suppose…”

Niki: “I’ll have to try it again sometime...zzz…”

Beatrice: “Indeed...zzz… I hope you spend the night again soon, in fact...zzz…”

Her fears temporarily assuaged, Beatrice drifted off with joyful thoughts inspired by support from her close friend. Something had changed since coming to this new world as Beatrice now had three individuals who she could trust. This realization brought with it a wave of tranquility that helped further ease her mind. As she started to lose consciousness, her final thoughts were of Subaru and how she couldn't wait to tell him all about today. And so, the best friends fell asleep mid-conversation with placid smiles illuminated by the rays of moonlight that danced across the room. 

**_Chapter 16 End_ **

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 17: Finding Trees in a Forest_ **

A warm breeze passed Subaru while he sat in the land dragon drawn cart softly rumbling along the trail towards the village. As the outline of the castle grew smaller with each passing moment, Subaru gently touched his neck where Beatrice had caressed him before. A bright smile crossed his face as he reminisced and the time passed quickly before the rooftops of the village came into view. Exiting the cart, Subaru stretched his arms above his head while a yawn escaped from his mouth. 

???: “Not a good sign when the help Niki sends is both late and yawning.”

The sound of a small voice startled Subaru and he frantically looked around for the source. Unable to determine the origin, Subaru shrugged and began to thank the land dragon while offering the beast scraps from his lunch.

???: “Hmm, Niki said the small one was rude, but she didn’t say anything about you…”

This time, the source of the voice lightly kicked Subaru’s ankle. Slightly shocked, the boy looked down to find a small cat boy staring back at him. The small boy had gray hair and his ears poked out from behind a worn newsboy cap. Subaru thought that the boy must be an entire foot shorter than Niki, but couldn’t place his age. He wore a canvas tunic and cloth pants with sandals similar to the outfit provided for Subaru during his stay. However, Subaru noted that the articles appeared to have several patches and signs of restoration from overuse. As he evaluated the cat boy, the land dragon earnestly began to lick Subaru across his face. Subaru stumbled away from the dragon and began wiping his face as he spoke.

Subaru: “Blech! Geez! Woah there boy! I’ll miss you too. Anyway, so… kid, did Niki tell you to meet me here or what? You seem like you know me. I’m looking for the lumbercat.”

???: “Hmm, you are indeed rude. Fine, follow me to the lumber yard this way.”

The small cat boy spoke in a flat tone as he abruptly strode forward leaving Subaru behind. 

Subaru: “Ehh! Hold up!”

Subaru ran to catch up to the cat boy who seemed to not acknowledge his presence. The boy’s golden eyes looked to be preoccupied in thought as they held an aloof appearance. Even so, the boy deftly weaved around the village houses and down a narrow path into the forest with subaru in tow. After a few minutes, the forest opened into a clearing and loud industrial sounds filled the air. As the sun cleared from his eyes, Subaru gazed around the clearing and saw piles of sawn logs and a small river running through the forest. Near the head of the river at the edge of the clearing there was a large water wheel attached to a mill. As Subaru stared as if awestruck, the cat boy spoke out to him.

???: “Well, as you can see we have all the means to process lumber. All that remains is for you to assist in cutting down some trees. You needed a stall, right?”

Subaru: “H-huh? Well… It looks like we may need a small stage now…”

???: “Hmm, three then.”

Subaru: “Three what?”

???: “Trees. You’ll need three trees for a job that size. There’s a clearing a ways up the river that has perfect trees.”

Subaru quizzically made eye contact with the boy as he tried to assess the identity of the child.

Subaru: “Okay, you aren’t as cute as you think you are. Are you the lumbercat’s son? What was his name… Ri-Ricar-Ricardo! Are you related to him?”

???: “In a way, yes.”

As Subaru was about to berate the boy for his sarcastic attitude, a group of cat people approached him. Seeing that the group was of adults who worked at the lumberyard, Subaru folded his arms and awaited what he thought would be a swift punishment for his unruly guide.

Lumberyard Workers: “Boss! Welcome back!”

Subaru was floored as the situation became apparent. Once again sizing up the small cat boy, Subaru spoke with a more formal tone.

Subaru: “W-who are you exactly?”

???: “Woah, so you can be somewhat sociable instead of talking down to me. It is as you thought, Niki told me to expect you. I am Ricardo.”

In the same flat tone, the boy revealed himself to be the very person that Subaru was seeking. Flabbergasted at the revelation, Subaru could only stare and reevaluate the boy.

Ricardo: “Are you certain that I am not as cute as I think I am? You seem to be very interested in my appearance.”

Seemingly snapped out of his surprise by the boy’s jeering, Subaru responded with slight annoyance.

Subaru: “W-what! I was just surprised that a small fry like you would be in charge! How old are you anyways?”

Ricardo: “Hmm, are all humans the same size and shape?”

Subaru: “What? No, of course not!”

Ricardo: “So why am I held to a different standard? You say I am small, but I am quite normal by my standards. My age isn’t important, but I used to watch over Niki when she was a girl if that helps.”

The logic was infallible and Subaru gave the cat boy’s words some thought before deciding to relent and apologize in order to ensure the workday could proceed. As Subaru bowed seeking forgiveness, he felt a small kick at his ankle again. Meeting the eyes of the lumbercat, Ricardo motioned for him to raise his head.

Ricardo: “None of that. You don’t wind up boss if you get your feelings hurt that easily. You're not the first to mistake me for someone else. I just enjoy watching you get uncomfortable. Niki suggested I give it a try, so I’ll have to thank her once she returns.”

Subaru clenched his jaw as he imagined the conversation that must have occurred. He made a mental note to find a way to punish Niki later. Noticing the anger in Subaru’s eyes, Ricardo pulled an axe out of a nearby barrel and handed it to him. Upon taking the axe from the cat boy, who moved it seemingly effortlessly, Subaru stumbled forward almost dropping the tool.

Subaru: “Wow… That’s… uh… I was just surprised by the weight! This is fine!”

Ricardo: “Good! You should save that energy for the trees. You still need three so put in a good effort today and you should be able to get them all. I’m sure you want to get back to your castle and your lady, right?”

Subaru: “Erk! Well, yeah… that’s true. So let’s get started!”

Ricardo: “Niki wasn’t lying, you do like people teasing you. I guess it makes sense with what she told me about your choice in women…”

Subaru: “What! What is that supposed to mean? How do you even know about Beako!?”

Ricardo: “Time's-a-wastin’ so we should head out.”

Ricardo swiftly started to make his way away from Subaru and towards the river and a trail that appeared to run alongside it. Subaru followed after him while pressing for more information on Niki’s disclosures. Offering no satisfying answers, the lumbercat couldn’t hide his playful smile as they made their way into the forest. After a while, Subaru’s mind naturally moved to thoughts of Beatrice and what she might be doing during his absence. The warmth he felt from the small spirit as he left the castle did help to alleviate his concerns, but to say he was worried would be an understatement. Subaru knew that this would be a difficult trial for Beatrice and his chest tightened up with a pang of guilt whie images of his girlfriend threatened to stymie his resolve to complete his task as quickly as possible. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for leaving Adella and Niki to handle the situation in his place. He shook his head as if to clear it as he muttered aloud softly.

Subaru: “Sorry, Adie…”

Ricardo’s ears perked up and he turned to see who Subaru might be talking to. With no one in sight, the cat boy smiled knowingly before facing forward once more and starting to speak.

Ricardo: “Is this your first time apart?”

Caught off guard by the question, Subaru stumbled forward and caught his balance. Deciding that the forest was no place to be absent minded, he responded to Ricardo.

Subaru: “You mean Beako?”

Ricardo: “That’s who you’re focusing your thoughts on right now, right?”

Subaru: “Well, yeah, I guess…”

Ricardo: “You’ll be fine. Should make your reunion all the more meaningful.”

Subaru: “Adie said the same thing…”

Detecting uncertainty in Subaru’s voice, Ricardo softened his tone while still trudging along the forest trail.

Ricardo: “You don’t sound so sure.”

Subaru: “It’s not that…”

Ricardo: “Well, we have a bit of time. I can afford to listen if you’d like.”

Subaru hesitated to respond. It seemed like he was always confiding in others when it came to his personal dilemmas and his guilt was compounded by this realization.

Subaru: “I’m sure the town is tired of hearing about us.”

Ricardo: “I am not the town, I am me. No shame in asking for help if you are unsure. That’s what I always tell the greenhorn workers out here. I will say though, if you are this resistant to open up, then you must give your lady a lot of trouble…”

Subaru: “It’s not like that! If anything, she causes just as much trouble!”

Ricardo: “Ohhoho! Is that so? Is that why you feel guilty about leaving?”

Subaru was once again surprised by Ricardo’s accurate assessment. Despite his diminutive stature, the lumbercat proved quite adept at reading people. Fumbling his words, Subaru continued.

Subaru: “Erk! Well… yeah… Beako isn’t the best at being alone. I’m… worried about her.”

Ricardo: “Bad.”

Subaru: “H-huh?”

Ricardo: “You should give her more credit. People are stronger than you think.”

Subaru: “But I promised I’d always be with her.”

Ricardo: “And so you shall. Obviously something happened to make you fear leaving her alone, but don’t you think she wants to change that irrational fear? Did you consider that fussing over her might make her feel guilty about her own weakness?”

Ricardo’s astute observation stopped Subaru in his tracks. Was he inadvertently coddling Beatrice? Sensing a halt in movement, Ricardo stopped and turned to face Subaru.

Ricardo: “Oh boy, I might have overstepped. Figured you might want to get your worries out before you start work. Can’t have you injuring yourself.”

Subaru: “No… You’ve been helpful. I need to give Beako more credit. We don’t have to be attached at the hip all the time.”

Ricardo: “You wouldn’t have left her if you didn’t think she could handle it. My advice would be to just focus on today. Let her get through this on her own and you might be surprised.”

Subaru: “Yeah.”

Subaru put an arm behind his head and rested his hand on his neck. Even though they had only been walking for a short while, Ricardo had been able to help settle his conscience. Subaru thought that this skill probably contributed to Ricardo’s status as boss. Sensing the more relaxed atmosphere, Ricardo continued with a light hearted half-joke.

Ricardo: “Besides, I’m sure you left her with a kiss to hold her over, right?”

Subaru: “Well...uhh…”

Ricardo: “Wait, you didn’t even kiss her goodbye!”

Subaru: “Well… everytime a good moment comes up… we get interrupted. So I’m not even sure how to ask for one at this point…”

The atmosphere abruptly changed as the light appeared to disappear from Ricardo’s eyes. The cat boy marched over to Subaru before berating him in a stern tone.

Ricardo: “I take it all back. You do have a reason to feel guilty. It is no less than a miracle that any lady would choose you. So… dense…”

Subaru stiffened his posture and tried to reply meekly.

Subaru: “I-is it really that bad?”

Ricardo: “Yes. Consider today’s efforts as penance. We are close to the site, I think you should run from here on.”

Subaru: “Is that really necessary?”

Ricardo: “RUN!”

Before the small cat boy could finish yelling his orders, Subaru’s legs had instinctively started into a full sprint. As he ran ahead, Ricardo stood behind shaking his head while resting his fingers on his temple. Rounding the corner, Subaru saw what appeared to be larger, more robust trees than the ones closer to the village. A team of cat people appeared to be hard at work chopping and sawing away. The workers seemed to pay him no mind which made Subaru feel awkwardly out of place. Running had warmed him up and as the sun beat down overhead, Subaru took off his tracksuit jacket and tied it around his waist while he waited for instruction. After a few minutes, Subaru heard someone call out.

Lumber Worker: “Boss!”

Ricardo slowly walked up to who Subaru surmised must be a foreman of some sort. The two spoke privately before the foreman approached Subaru with instructions. The afternoon was a blur of activity. With the axe that Ricardo had given him earlier, Subaru was assigned to a team dedicated to hacking away at one side of the trees while another team hewed away with two-man saws on the opposite side. Upon felling a tree, a third team would clear off branches before tying ropes around the trunk and dragging it to the river. Even with the skilled team, Subaru’s inexperience took a toll on his body which slowed down his work. Small inefficiencies were riddled throughout every swing which only served to make the boy feel more out of place. However, his co-workers did not share the same sentiment. Instead of anger, he was bombarded with affirmations, advice, and some light teasing. As Subaru started to find his pace he noticed that the work environment was more playful than he expected. Before he knew it, he had successfully assisted in felling three trees, but the work continued on. Subaru did not complain and pushed through while taking time to eat his late lunch and the occasional break for water. The sun began to set in the sky when the foreman gave the signal to start packing up and Subaru leaned against the nearest tree. The worn out boy slowly slid down into a seated position while workers passed him by giving accolades the whole time. As Subaru sat catching his breath, Ricardo approached him with a small smile on his face.

Ricardo: “How about that, how were your first trees?”

Beads of sweat dripping down his face, Subaru forced a smile and replied wholeheartedly.

Subaru: “Feels great. I can’t really say I cut them down by myself…”

Ricardo: “This again? I thought I made it clear that there is no shame in accepting help. Look at how much work you were able to do as a team.”

Subaru: “Yeah, yeah. Everything can be explained with trees. I get it.”

Ricardo: “Yep. Now those trees are going down river to be processed at the mill. I half expected you to stop after you got to three trees but I’d say you cut down at least twelve.”

Subaru: “It’s like you said… we worked as a team. It would have been selfish to try and leave before the day was through. Besides, telling me the number of trees was just a test, right?”

Ricardo: “You figured me out. Given your work ethic... I guess this means we can be friends. Maybe I’ll show you my special cutting technique sometime.”

The sudden admission from Ricardo made Subaru’s bruised body feel slightly lighter. The cat boy offered a hand which Subaru confidently took and rose to his feet. With the job completed, they made their way back to the forest entrance. Upon reaching the mill, a familiar voice called out to Subaru.

Mina: “Mister!”

Subaru glanced over to see that Kobe was waiting with Mina in tow. He surmised that Niki must have informed Kobe of the situation earlier. The small cat girl ran over but stopped in her tracks with a scared look. Subaru traced her gaze to his hand and realized he still had the axe Ricardo had given him. At this point, the tool felt like an extension of his arm so he hadn’t noticed it. Subaru turned to offer the axe back to Ricardo, but was interrupted by the lumbercat.

Ricardo: “Keep it. Consider it an investment. Come back and help out sometime.”

Subaru: “Thank you, Ricardo.”

After offering a small bow, Subaru wrapped the axe in a cloth and stored it in his pack. With a nod from Ricardo, he joined Kobe and scooped Mina up into his arms. They began to make their way out of the forest when they heard Ricardo yell out from behind them.

Ricardo: “And kiss your girlfriend, you idiot!”

Kobe gently smiled as Subaru went red and Mina tilted her head and tried to understand the situation. After a few minutes, Kobe spoke while walking along the trail towards the lodge.

Kobe: “So what did you think of Ricardo?”

Subaru: “He is definitely wise. I learned a lot today. Not just about lumber.”

Kobe: “That’s good. A lot of people trust him, if he approves of you… the town will be buzzing about you tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Mina: “I’m alweady buzzing! Buzz, buzz!”

Subaru: “You sure are, Mina! Are your friends joining us?”

Mina: “Yes, mister. It’s past time for dinner.”

Subaru: “Well we shouldn’t keep them waiting!”

And so, Subaru and the group arrived back at the lodge and were joined by Soba, Riko, and Nana. Subaru went straight to the bath and borrowed the clothes he used during his last visit. Once he returned to the main room he saw that Kobe had been hard at work preparing a hearty dinner of smoked fish and forest vegetables. Subaru and the starry eyed children wasted no time digging in. Food had never tasted so good, or so Subaru thought before imagining the scowl of a certain head maid. Pressed on through his exhaustion by hunger, he continued to eat while the children interjected with comments every now and then. Before long, the children had slumped into a small pile on the floor as they purred into slumber. The exception being Mina, who had taken the liberty of passing out in Subaru’s lap. Releasing a wide yawn, Subaru felt his body become heavy as the events of the day caught up with him. Working from midday to sundown after weeks of easy going left a strain that he had not felt since before coming to this world. As he reminisced and considered going to bed, Kobe placed two steaming wooden cups down before taking a seat on the floor across from Subaru. Kobe gestured his hand towards the cup, which Subaru picked up and brought to his nose. The bitter smell made him pull back the drink and quizzically face Kobe.

Subaru: “What is this!”

Gesturing towards the children, Kobe signaled for Subaru to lower his voice. Seeing that Subaru understood, Kobe continued in a low voice.

Kobe: “They stayed up late waiting to see you, let them sleep. I’ll carry them home shortly. This is some hot sake. I figured it could warm your bones and help you sleep after working so hard today. Do you not care for it?”

Kobe eyed him expectantly as he inquired. Not wanting to be rude, Subaru swiftly drank the contents of his cup before quietly coughing into his hand. Seemingly satisfied, Kobe smiled as Subaru settled down and continued.

Subaru: “It’s d-delicious, thank you.”

Kobe: “Good. So how was the lumber cutting, I hope they treated you well?”

Subaru: “Oh, thank you… Everyone was very helpful and positive. They teased me a little, but it actually made work seem fun. It was like working with a bunch of Nikis, if I’m being honest.”

Kobe: “Haha! I’m glad. My granddaughter can be absent minded but she has the same kind spirit that we villagers pride ourselves on. Thank you for taking care of her so often.”

Subaru: “It’s no problem. If anything, Beako and Adie do most of the ‘taking care’ of.”

Kobe: “Is that so, how is the little miss?”

Subaru: “Well... Beako is doing fine.”

Kobe: “Fine? I expected a more detailed answer than that. I heard your camping trip went well.”

Subaru paused as he felt a warmth spread across his cheeks. His exhaustion combined with the unfamiliar alcohol manifested in the form of a dopey grin as the boy thought about Beatrice. His inhibitions weakened, Subaru erupted with words as he began to fawn over Beatrice.

Subaru: “Well… things have been great. We got to go on another date and I almost kissed her again. She’s been sweet and cute lately… It’s like... DDMU! Yes! Dere Dere Mode Unlocked! I love her a lot and…*hic* I miss her!”

Kobe: “How about that... The sake makes you pretty honest, huh? To be young again…”

Subaru: “It’s true sir! I can’t wait to see her tomorrow!” 

At this point, Subaru’s voice had risen and Mina started to stir in his lap.

Mina: “Ahhn… Mister...too loud...zzz…”

Kobe: “Agreed, go back to sleep little one.”

Mina curled back up and started purring while Kobe and Subaru watched. After the small cat girl had fallen back asleep, Subaru spoke in a soft voice.

Subaru: “Sorry.”

Kobe: “No worries, you have love in your heart, lad. I’ll remember to cut back your sake next time… Have some water and get some sleep. I need to get these little ones home before it gets much too late.”

Subaru: “Ahhn… I guess I am pretty tired *hic*”

Kobe: “Make yourself at home, but definitely have some water.”

Subaru “Okay…”

With that, Kobe deftly scooped up the children and made his way out the door to return them to their homes. Subaru couldn’t help but think that Kobe looked like a doting grandfather as he skillfully carried the four children without waking them. After drinking a few cups of water, Subaru adjourned to the room that he had shared with Beatrice on their first visit to the village. His memories of that time slowly played in his head while he relaxed in the futon. He remembered the softness of her hands in his own and the feeling of closeness that they shared when they slept. As his head cleared, he realized that Beatrice wasn’t the only one who was spending the night alone. Perhaps he had been compensating for his own fears by worrying about Beatrice. Small pangs of loneliness echoed inside of his chest, but his overworked body and consciousness made it easy for him to drift off to sleep. Yet, the same moonlight that was gently covering Beatrice back in the castle poured in from the window as if to illuminate his desire.

Unbeknownst to Subaru, he shifted in his sleep and pulled his pillow into an embrace as if it was a placeholder for the one he wanted most.

**_Chapter 17 End_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 18: A Resplendent Reunion_ **

The rays of morning sun shimmered across the horizon as the quiet sounds of the forest rang out along the road from the village. One foreign sound echoed clearly above the others as a land dragon trudged along pulling a familiar cart from the village. Inside the cart a red faced Subaru replayed the events that led to his current situation. Subaru had woken up to the first stirring of life in the woods and found Kobe waiting for him. After saying his goodbyes to the village chief, Subaru found that the cart had been prepared for his early departure. The whole situation seemed like it was catered for him and he said as much to the cat girl attending the land dragon stable. The yawning cat girl answered with shimmering eyes as she informed him of her duty.

Stable Cat Girl: “Kobe came over last night and asked if I would get up early to see you off. He said it was clear after talking with you that this was a mission of love! How could I try to stand in the way of that?! Run to her! Go on!”

Meanwhile, back in the cart, Subaru slapped his cheeks and covered his face as he tried to block out the memories of both the morning and his sake-inspired fawning the night before. After some time passed, he decided to worry later on about the rumors that were undoubtedly started. His current thoughts were focused solely on Beatrice and the anticipation was making his hands tremble with excitement. He thought that maybe Adella was on to something when she suggested that absence would make the heart grow fonder. With his goal within reach, it wasn’t long before the cart made its way up the hill and the castle came into view. The cart slowly pulled up out front of the castle doors and Subaru stood up and adjusted the tunic that he had borrowed from Kobe. Grabbing his bag, he dismounted the cart and approached the ground dragon to give a snack and his thanks. Suddenly, the wind carried a small sound past the castle doors.

???: “Su...ru…”

Subaru quickly turned around to see what the sound was but was greeted by the empty area in front of the castle. He scratched his head as he grabbed his bag and rushed towards the door of the castle. However, as he started to jog, a small gust of wind blew behind him and forced against his back causing him to lose his balance.

???: “Su…ru…”

As he came tumbling to the ground face first, Subaru thought he heard the sound again. He laid on the ground for a few moments trying to process what was happening. The sound along with the wind forcefully knocking him over reminded him of something he had experienced many times before. Standing up, he spoke as he wiped off his clothes.

Subaru: “Could it be?”

Subaru walked away from the castle and past the cart to face the hillside opposite of the castle. It was the same hill that he had created a trail on when he took Beatrice to forage for berries. He painted the area with his gaze while trying to determine the source of the sound. It wasn’t long before he laid eyes on the culprit in the distance. Standing atop the hill among the tall grasses was none other than Beatrice. She was wearing a short sleeved frilly light yellow dress with white sashes pinned with small yellow bows wrapped around the skirt and a large white ribbon around her midsection that concluded in a large bow upon her back. She complimented her ensemble with yellow and white striped stockings, glossy yellow buckle shoes, white gloves, and a small sun parasol that was of the same material and pattern as her dress skirt. Her flaxen hair shimmered in the early morning light and was tied into her twin drills. She was looking slightly to the side and had her free hand loosely curled into a fist that she coyly rested in front of her lips. As he absorbed the scene in front of him, Subaru felt the strap of his bag fall from his hand. His legs propelled him forward before he realized it as his body scrambled up the hill towards Beatrice. The small spirit watched nervously as Subaru came to a halt a few feet in front of her and met her gaze. The tall grasses danced while a gust of wind blew across the area and the two lovers stood in silence. Beatrice slowly parted her lips to speak, but was pushed backwards as Subaru stepped forward and lifted her by her under arms. Beatrice stiffened as she let her parasol roll away out of surprise. Subaru stared deeply into her eyes and, although she was embarrassed, she could not avert her gaze. Sensing the time was right, Subaru leaned his head forward and greedily took her slightly parted lips with his own. The soft feeling along with the familiar scent from her hair filled his heart with a warmth that threatened to overwhelm his senses. Beatrice affirmed his actions through tightly squeezing him with her arms in a soft embrace around his neck. They stayed intimately locked in this position for a few minutes as they reacquainted themselves with the warmth of one another. It was Subaru who finally pulled back his face to catch his breath. Before he could try to speak, Beatrice placed her hands on his cheeks and looked at him with fiery determination in her eyes.

Beatrice: “Again.”

Subaru: “Huh?”

Beatrice: “Not enough, I suppose. Do it again, in fact.”

Subaru: “DDMU is it…”

Beatrice: “Hu-”

Interrupting her inquisition into his strange words, Subaru reconnected with her lips. Not wanting to be upstaged, this time it was Beatrice who fiercely and eagerly took control of the pace. The second kiss was just as intense than the first but ended much too soon for Beatrice, who proceeded to furrow her brow before speaking again.

Beatrice: “Again.”

Subaru playfully eyed the indignant girl who made her same demand over again from the safety of his arms. An afterglow of pink was spread across her face and Subaru guessed that his cheeks were no better. He softly smiled at Beatrice before answering her request once more. What the third kiss lacked in passion, it compensated for affection. The casual pace allowed the couple to sear the memory completely in their minds as their hearts syncopated to create a new sound altogether. After separating, Subaru looked into Beatrice’s moistened eyes and could tell that she had been satiated for now. He lowered her slender frame to a seated position on the ground before retrieving her parasol and joining her. Sporting rare doe eyes, Beatrice observed the surrounding area and exhaled happily. After absorbing the moment, Subaru gently took her gloved hand in his own and nonchalantly brought up the question on his mind.

Subaru: “Beako, why are you out here? Not that I mind personally.”

Beatrice: “Well, I wasn’t sure if we would… kiss… and I wanted some privacy, I suppose.”

The couple blushed as the word kiss emerged in conversation. Participating in the action was one thing, but now the passion was waning and leaving room for embarrassment. To prevent an awkward silence, Subaru forced a nervous response.

Subaru: “Erhem… Is that so? I guess Niki and Adie wouldn’t be able to stay quiet if we kissed like that in the castle.”

Beatrice: “Indeed. This is my favorite spot and proved quite convenient for catching you before you entered the castle, in fact.”

His attention was brought to their location as Subaru surveyed the area. He quickly remembered the spot from the night he returned from the forest with Beatrice.

Subaru: “This is your favorite spot? This is where we watched fireworks, right? I carried you back while you dozed off.”

Beatrice pursed her lips while she squeezed Subaru’s hand. Instinctively looking down towards Beatrice, he was met with an extraordinarily pouty face.

Beatrice: “Betty does not ‘doze off’, I suppose. She is a lady, in fact.”

Mustering his most apologetic tone, Subaru bowed his head and responded.

Subaru: “Sorry, I meant to say that I carried you while you rested. You were obviously exhausted after exerting yourself with your maidenly duties. Such as picking berries and chasing after wild animals.”

Beatrice folded her arms and turned away from Subaru in response. The boy regretfully clenched the hand that had previously been held by hers. After a few moments, Beatrice muttered in a huff.

Beatrice: “So rude. To think, I let you put your filthy l-lips on me, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Sorry about that, I missed you. A lot.”

Beatrice: “Erk!?”

Taken by surprise at his honesty, Beatrice quickly unfolded her arms and turned to face Subaru. Without meeting her eyes, Subaru continued speaking.

Subaru: “I was worried about how you were going to handle being apart but when it came time to sleep alone, I couldn’t stand to spend another moment away from you. Sorry for assuming that you’d be the weak one.”

Shocked by his admission, Beatrice’s face went a bright crimson up to her ears. She closed her eyes and grabbed his arm with her hands before leaning over and resting her head against him.

Beatrice: “You are an irredeemable idiot, I suppose. But I love you very much, in fact.”

Now it was Subaru’s turn to be surprised. Her words made his heart fill with heat but he decided to stay quiet and let Beatrice explain.

Beatrice: “Betty could not stand it either, in fact. She was quite the mess... I wanted to see you so badly that I came and waited out here as soon as I woke up, in fact. I was also mean to Niki and Adella…”

Subaru: “Did you apologize?”

Beatrice: “Of course. Niki and I are a little closer now, I suppose. She’s quite the dependable individual. I learned something about Betty too, in fact.”

Subaru: “Oh? What was that?“

Beatrice: “I don’t want to spend time away from you, I suppose. At least not anytime soon, so can I make a selfish request, in fact?”

Subaru: “What is it?”

Beatrice: “Please don’t leave my side ever again, in fact!”

The sudden yell startled Subaru as he jolted and turned to meet the wet eyes of his frazzled girlfriend.

Beatrice: “Maybe someday I’ll be okay with it, but for now I must forbid it, in fact. I know it’s supposed to make us stronger, but I love you too much, I suppose.”

A warm smile was plastered on Subaru’s face in contrast to Beatrice’s expectations. While it helped to alleviate her worries, she waited restlessly for his response.

Subaru: “I love you too, Beako. I guess we’re quite the pair… but I agree. If being apart is a strength, then it’s a strength that I don’t want to have. Let’s be weak together.”

The boy grinned as he spoke the last sentence and offered his hand out to the anxious spirit. Fighting back tears, Beatrice swatted his hand away and embraced him instead. Subaru sofly engulfed her with his arms and continued to speak.

Subaru: “I can’t avoid going back to the village to help build our stage, but I promise to only be gone during the day and I’ll take you with me when possible. Otherwise, I’m Betty’s Subaru full time. Will you accept my terms?”

Her embrace unwavering, Beatrice whispered her answer into Subaru’s ear.

Beatrice: “That will be acceptable, I suppose. On one condition, in fact.”

Subaru: “What can I do for you?”

Beatrice: “Kiss me… more often, I suppose! I am a maiden, but even I… want to do things like that from time to time, in fact…”

Subaru gulped as his face flushed at Beatrice’s admission.

Subaru: “Have you been talking to Ricardo…”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Subaru: “Nothing! I’ll try to… kiss you more often. So let’s get along!”

Subaru awkwardly bowed to Beatrice after he nervously forced out his words. The girl looked at him in confusion before giggling.

Beatrice: “Hehe!”

Subaru: “What’s so funny?”

Beatrice: “Sometimes you sound so mature and it takes my breath away, I suppose. Then you bark like that and remind me of the animal that you are, in fact.”

Although she was belittling him, her embrace tightened. They stayed sitting on the hilltop for a while longer and discussed the events that occurred while they were apart. Once they had caught up, they continued to sit and hold hands while the sun slowly moved to the center of the sky. Surmising it was about lunchtime, Subaru squeezed Beatrice’s hand and proceeded to help her up. The two expressed their surprise at how fast the time had passed and made their way back to the castle doors. Subaru picked up his bag and gingerly pushed open the doors into the foyer with Beatrice in tow. He stopped and sorted through his bag before pulling out the axe that Ricardo had given him yesterday. Subaru unwrapped it and gently placed it on a shelf as if proudly displaying it. A small tug at his wrist drew his attention to Beatrice who had a puzzled look on her face. Anticipating her question, Subaru answered her preemptively. 

Subaru: “Ricardo let me keep the axe I worked with. I’m a little proud of it.”

Beatrice: “If you must have trophies, it’s fine, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Other trophies pale when compared to you, Beako.”

Beatrice: “H-huh?”

Subaru innocently teased Beatrice, but the girl mistook his playful jeering for honest words and turned beet red. It was at this inopportune time, that Adella entered the foyer to offer her greetings. Upon seeing Beatrice, a devilish smile crossed the head maid’s face as her cheeks turned pink.

Adella: “M-masters! I didn’t mean to intrude!”

Subaru: “Adie! You know that’s not what’s happening! Since when do you stutter or blush?”

Adella: “Is this not the type of head maid you prefer whilst being caught in a romantic tryst?”

Subaru placed his palm over his face and exhaled deeply. They had only made it to the foyer before encountering their first misunderstanding. While he lamented Adella’s keen sense for misreading the room, Niki poked her head into the room. Beatrice, who was silent for the initial encounter, decided to interject.

Beatrice: “T-tryst! You must mean what happened outside, I suppose!”

Subaru: “Beako! Stop talking!”

Adella: “Fufufu, please do tell! What happened outside, Lady Beatrice?”

Beatrice’s eyes were spinning while Subaru prepared to interrupt her before she could answer. However, someone else spoke up before he could. The group turned to see Niki with her head tiled in confusion.

Niki: “Della, why are ya askin’? Ya were just upstairs looking out there with those binoculars.”

Adella: “That's not-”

Beatrice: “GRRR!”

The room went silent as all eyes turned to Beatrice to see her reaction. Her face had contorted into a wry scowl as she gave Adella a death stare. Niki and Adella had long chipped away at her private moments, but this was too far. Subaru softly spoke to try and quell the impending storm.

Subaru: “Beako… stay calm.”

The boy's words went unheard as the small spirit’s hands began to glow with mana. Unable to get a word in, Adella bowed and swiftly ran from the room. Beatrice began to march forward but her path was blocked by Niki who put her arms out and confidently announced.

Niki: “Calm down, best friend. She didn’t have no binoculars. Or at least she wasn’t usin’ em just now.”

The mana evaporated from Beatrice’s hands as the girl stood dumbfounded in front of the cat girl’s toothy grin. Beatrice’s pure rage was now targetless and she exhaled in exasperation and raised her inquiry with Niki.

Beatrice: “I don’t understand, Niki, I suppose.”

Niki: “Della was bullyin’ ya again. So, Niki decided to pull a prank of her own! Maybe she’ll think twice before meddlin’ next time? How ya two decided to greet each other is yer business.”

The cat girl casually winked at Beatrice and Subaru before skipping out towards the dining room. After seeing the situation resolved, Subaru addressed Beatrice.

Subaru: “That was… pure evil. Remind me to never make Niki want to prank me... But I can't believe she would be interested in privacy. Is this part of what happened between you two?”

It was then that Subaru noticed the change in Beatrice’s demeanor. Despite her whirlwind of emotions since entering the castle, Beatrice now wore a beaming smile. She turned her head towards Subaru and giggled as she spoke.

Beatrice: “That’s a secret between best friends, in fact!”

Leaving Subaru behind, Beatrice chased after Niki. Subaru thought that the girls definitely seemed closer, but shuddered as he considered the potential trouble that they could cause as a team. The thought left him feeling slightly sorry for Adella. Nevertheless, he made his way to join the girls in the dining room for lunch. Adella eventually returned to serve them and while her initial attitude was standoffish, the childish pestering from Niki and Beatrice soon won her over. The head maid joined in the normal teasing and it seemed that all was forgiven. The group spent the afternoon in the bedroom showing their costumes to Subaru. With the exception of Adella who, much to Beatrice and Subaru’s confusion, had been forbidden from presenting her costume by Niki. The events filled the bedroom with cheerful laughter and chatter as things returned to normal. As the sunlight started to disappear from the windows, Subaru and Beatrice leaned against each other on the bed. The two lovers, who had woken up early in order to see each other as soon as possible, started to yawn as they nodded off. Smug laughter from Adella stirred them from their sleepiness as the head maid addressed them.

Adella: “Masters, it would appear that you are once again comfortable… Perhaps it is time for a bath?”

Subaru: “Oh… is it that late already?”

Niki: “Yup! I gotta get goin’ anyway, but I’ll be back so we can get these lines down! Ya better get some rest.”

Beatrice slowly opened her eyes with a slight yawn, but did not pull herself away from Subaru. Upon seeing Niki’s intentions to leave, the spirit proceeded to say her farewell.

Beatrice: “Ahhn… Goodbye, Niki, I suppose. Please… come back soon, in fact.”

Niki: “Huuu! Aww Bea! Yer so cute when ya ain’t bitin’ my head off.”

Beatrice: “Don’t make me regret my choice of words, in fact…”

Niki: “I know whatcha mean, Bea. I’ll see ya soon. Ya be good to her mister! I’m outta here!”

Subaru: “Bye, Niki! Say ‘Hi’ to Mina for me.”

Niki: “Can do!”

Niki smiled as she exited the bedroom while Adella left to prepare the bath. Soon after, Beatrice was the first to use the bath and quickly followed by Subaru. Once they had changed into their night clothes, the couple retired to their bed and faced each other while under the blankets. Subaru watched as the cool light fell over Beatrice’s tender smile as their eyes met. Although he was still sore from his time working, his elation from being home melted his stress away. Beatrice also felt lighter, as if the weight of anxiety had been removed and she could breathe easier. The girl moved her hand and intertwined her fingers with Subaru’s as his eyes became less focused and a dopey grin spread across his face. A similar face that would have once angered her, now was causing her chest to fill with warmth. Her face became flushed as she became self conscious of how close she had become with her contractor. She began to fidget from embarrassment and turn her gaze away. As if reading her thoughts, Subaru leaned his head towards her and pressed his lips delicately against her cheek. Beatrice went rigid as she looked back at the boy wide eyed and noticed that he also had flushed cheeks. After an awkward silence, Subaru tried to explain himself.

Subaru: “You looked like you were starting to overthink things again…”

Beatrice: “That… may have been so, I suppose.”

Subaru: “You did say you wanted me to… kiss you more!”

Beatrice: “Betty did indeed say that, in fact.”

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Err… Beako?”

Beatrice exhaled lightly before bursting into a quiet giggle. Subaru was speechless as he had rarely heard the girl laugh in such a childish manner. His flushed cheeks slowly became crimson as Beatrice calmed herself and resumed eye contact before speaking.

Beatrice: “Hehe… you are quite the idiot today, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Sorry to disappoint you… Jeez.”

Beatrice: “Don’t be mistaken, I am not disappointed, in fact. I appreciate your effort, it was almost suave. Yet, when one… kisses and becomes more embarrassed than the maiden… the charm becomes laughable, I suppose. Hehe…”

Subaru: “Well I’m still not used to this! Stop laughing! It’s hurting my pride as a man!”

Beatrice continued to giggle as Subaru sulked but, to his surprise, Beatrice rolled towards him and began to softly nuzzle his chest. Her actions confused him, but he embraced her nonetheless. After staying connected for a while, Subaru felt her breathing soften and the small spirit whispered to him.

Beatrice: “I love you.”

Subaru: “Beako? I love you too.”

Beatrice: “Please don’t stop trying to... kiss me in the future, I suppose… zzz…”

Subaru: “O-okay…”

Beatrice: “Ahhn… I’ll be expecting better attempts though, in fact… zzz…”

With that, Beatrice drifted off to sleep while the sound of her quiet exhaling filled the room. Instead of the usual dejection he felt when being teased, Subaru’s heart was left pounding. This side of Beatrice both confused and interested him. While his thoughts replayed visions of the day's events in his head, a placid smile emerged as fatigue steadily took hold of him. And so, the pair of lovers ended their day entangled with one another, both of them anticipating what adventures the next day would bring.

**_Chapter 18 End_ **

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 19: By Your Side is Where I Need to Be_ **

The time before the festival passed quickly with Subaru making daily trips to the village for the purpose of crafting the stage needed for the play. Though he was diligent in his work, he made certain to keep his promise to Beatrice by leaving early in the morning and returning home as soon as he was able. Lately, the spirit had started waking up with Subaru and following him around the castle before he left. This unusual behavior would continue once he returned with Beatrice proving to be inseparable from him. While it struck Subaru as strange, his work schedule kept him more than busy. Within one week, the combined efforts of Subaru and the village had resulted in a nearly complete stage. To Beatrice’s reserved joy, she and Adella would travel with Subaru to the village to practice their lines. The small stage was mostly made with lumber from the local forest and had a large red curtain that could be drawn by even the most diminutive of the villagers. The girls would keep the curtain down so that they could practice while keeping it secret from the children. Adella and Niki had also decided that Subaru would have to wait until opening night to watch Beatrice in action, much to her chagrin. To return the good will that the village had shown him, Subaru began helping locals with their festival preparations. Before he knew it, it was the day before the festival and the last stall that needed his help was the cafe. The chef had tasked him with hanging up ornate paper lanterns of various hues, and so Subaru was crouched near a pile of collapsed lanterns while absorbed in his work. He wore the village tunic as he had taken a liking to the light fabric and found it more suitable for outdoor labor than his normal track suits. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Subaru began to methodically construct the lanterns before adding a small candle. It was while performing these duties, that a small pair of eyes had started watching him from afar.

???: “Stare…”

Peeking around the corner of a nearby house was none other than Beatrice. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue sundress complete with a floral pattern ribbon tied into a bow across her midsection. She complemented the ensemble with white sandals and a large cream colored sun hat that covered her hair as a few strands gently blew in the wind. She was staring daggers into Subaru’s back. As of late, she had been finding any reason to seek him out and keep an eye on him. It was if a small piece of her heart was aching and being near Subaru brought temporary relief. The small spirit leaned out from around the corner as she furrowed her brow and occasionally let out a sigh. 

???: “What are ya doin’?”

A familiar voice rang out from behind Beatrice as she stumbled forward and lost her balance. Just as she began to fall face first towards the ground and out of the safety of her cover, something pulled her dress and suspended her in the air. Regaining her composure, Beatrice stood back up and spun around with her fists extended by her side. Clearly in a huff, she was met with Niki’s toothy grin as the cat girl sweetly spoke.

Niki: “Yer spyin’ again, aren’t ya?”

Beatrice waved her hands in front of her and fervently denied any wrongdoing.

Beatrice: “I-I am not spying, in fact! Betty doesn’t know what you are talking about!”

Niki: “Fine, but ya know Della is gonna get mad again if yer late comin’ back from break. She was just lookin’ fer ya.”

Beatrice: “Hmph!”

Niki: “She sent me to find ya, but I can give ya a few minutes if ya need some quality time?”

Beatrice: “Q-quality t-time! Nonsense! I was simply going to let Subaru know that he should give it his best, in fact!”

Niki: “Whatever ya say… Just make it quick. I’ll keep Della busy!”

Beatrice: “Don’t make assumptions, I suppose!”

The adamant spirit marched away in a huff while Niki snickered. Deciding to give the couple some privacy, Niki turned around to make her exit. Unfortunately, she was instead greeted with a dangerous aura as a familiar karate chop connected with her head. Meanwhile, with the area seemingly clear, Beatrice eyed her target and broke into a small sprint before jumping onto the crouching Subaru. The impact was soft enough that he wasn’t knocked over but was surprised to find his girlfriend’s arms wrapped around him.

Subaru: “B-beako!? What if someone saw you? I just got the town to stop fawning over us.”

Beatrice: “Grr… You said you would spend time with me, in fact!”

Subaru: “I did. But that was when we rode here two hours ago! I think you will be fine. Does Adie know that you’re here?”

Beatrice: “Again with that maid, I suppose. She isn’t in charge of Betty, in fact! I’ll have you know that-”

???: “Now, now, might we calm down before you say something that would hurt my feelings, Lady Beatrice?”

Releasing her embrace of Subaru, Beatrice dropped to her feet and turned to face the head maid who had appeared out of nowhere. A quick glance to the side revealed that she had Niki in tow. The cat girl was rubbing her head as if she had been disciplined and Beatrice surmised that she had been outed by her best friend.

Beatrice: “Is there something you need, I suppose?”

Adella: “Lady Beatrice, we were supposed to take a five minute break before returning to rehearsal. Yet again I find you here...with Master Subaru...”

Niki: “I tried to buy ya sometime fer goo goo eyes, but I failed!”

Beatrice: “That’s quite alright, I suppose. She doesn’t play fair, in fact.”

Adella: “How can you say that? I just want to make sure you put on a good show for a certain special boy in your life…”

Beatrice: “Grr… I know what I’m supposed to say, I suppose. This is nothing for Betty, in fact!”

Adella: “Then it should be no issue to come and show us how grand you are?”

Beatrice rolled her eyes before relenting to Adella’s argument. The display made Subaru chuckle at the absurdity, but the fact that Beatrice had stolen away to spend time with him made his heart fill with warmth. The distraction, however, caused his hand to slip while unfolding the paper lantern he had been working on. The delicate decoration fell to the ground as a surge of pain spasmed up his arm and Subaru instinctively grasped his finger with his other hand. Upon releasing the digit in question, he saw a line of crimson form across the tip of his pointer finger. 

Subaru: “Ouch… Damn…”

The break in conversation left Adella and Niki turning their attention in concern, but the small injury threatened to give Beatrice a conniption. She flailed her arms as she pulled Subaru’s hand and gravely inspected it before clutching it in both of hers. A dim green light emanated from her clasped hands and Subaru could feel the injury slowly closing while the pain subsided. Beatrice looked up at him with moistened eyes and met his gaze. It wasn’t long before the two felt the flat stares of their audience digging into them.

Niki: “Bea… it was a paper cut…”

Adella: “Indeed… I knew your doting was bad, but this is…”

Niki and Adella: “So cuuute!”

Adella and Niki giggled playfully with mocking smiles as Beatrice began to turn pink up to her ears and her eyes began to spin.

Adella: “Well, I am glad to see that you’re not ashamed to display your love in public anymore. Master Subaru, can you send her back to the stage once you calm her down? I think the teasing was punishment enough, fufufu…”

Subaru: “Will do…”

Beatrice: “Awawawa…”

Adella and Niki took their leave and left Subaru who was making an animated display of shaking Beatrice by her shoulders to bring her back to her senses. After a few minutes Beatrice appeared to calm down as Subaru addressed her.

Subaru: “Beako… it’s your own fault for letting yourself get carried away.”

Beatrice: “Sorry, it’s Betty’s fault that you keep getting distracted, I suppose.”

Gazing down dejectedly, Beatrice kicked her feet at the ground as she blushed. Something seemed peculiar, but seeing her acting so pitiful tugged at Subaru’s heart and he searched for a way to lift her spirits. An idea struck him as he excitedly reached for Beatrice’s small hand. The spirit looked at him quizzically as Subaru flashed a confident grin and proclaimed his idea.

Subaru: “We can have lunch together!”

Beatrice furrowed her brow in annoyance as she flatly responded.

Beatrice: “Were we not already going to have lunch together, in fact?”

Subaru: “Yes, but we normally eat as a group. I was thinking that maybe you and I… could go somewhere more private.”

A small blush spread across Subaru’s cheeks while Beatrice’s eyes shimmered as she realized what he intended. She bristled with excitement and gave her answer.

Beatrice: “Like a date… yes… I accept your conditions, I suppose. You may have lunch with Betty, and only Betty, in fact.”

Subaru: “Sounds good to me, Beako. Think you can go back now?”

Beatrice: “Indeed… I shall return, in fact.”

Subaru: “Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

As feelings of anticipation simmered between the couple, Beatrice gave an appreciative smile and turned to take her leave. However, she paused momentarily before turning back to deliver one last statement. Beatrice’s eyes were closed and she clenched her fists against her chest as she quickly blurted the words.

Beatrice: “I love you… and I look forward to seeing you later, I suppose. Goodbye!”

Before Subaru could respond Beatrice had broken into a full sprint. Heat filled his chest as he tried to find words but failed and could only stare onward. Yet, as the brazen spirit moved further away, the sentiment he wanted to convey found its way to the surface. Words escaped his mouth and he called out to Beatrice.

Subaru: “I love you too!”

Due to the distance that Beatrice had created, Subaru yelled his message. Perhaps the torrent of emotions had caused Subaru to overcompensate as the boy awkwardly professed his love much louder than he had intended. Beatrice jolted as she heard his admission, but continued at her brisk pace nonetheless. The boy might have seen a meek smile emerge across Beatrice’s face had he not been distracted by the giggling villagers that began to look out from across the area. The chef walked out from the cafe to berate the boy for shirking his work, but ended up laughing all the same. A severely embarrassed Subaru made an apology before continuing to work for the rest of the morning. As the sun reached the center of the sky, he was given permission to take a break and cleaned his face and hands in a water basin before glancing up the pathway from the cafe. With impeccable timing, he saw a certain giddy spirit happily walking towards his workplace. Although she had been acting odd lately, he couldn’t help but feel refreshed upon seeing her. In her hands she carried two carefully wrapped boxes that she swung back and forth as she approached. Witnessing the scene was enough to make his chest tighten up as he thought that her infectious smile suited her. Lost in his thoughts, Subaru felt a tug at his shirt and looked down to find that Beatrice was furrowing her brow and meeting his eyes.

Beatrice: “Has the sun baked your brain, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Have I ever told you that you have a way of ruining moments?”

Beatrice: “Erk!? Betty just arrived here, in fact! I went through the effort of bringing your lunch and this is the reception I receive, I suppose…?”

Subaru: “Sorry, I meant to say… Thank you, Beako. I appreciate it.”

Beatrice: “That is more acceptable, I suppose.”

Beatrice nodded in approval while Subaru flashed a friendly smile. It was at this time that a familiar voice called out to the couple. As they turned to see the source of the voice, both Kobe and Ricardo came walking towards the cafe. Subaru merrily waved to the approaching duo and, once they had arrived, began to make small talk.

Subaru: “Good to see you both again. Thank you for letting me borrow the clothes, Kobe.”

Kobe: “Don’t mention it. I reckon you’ve earned them by now. They don’t fit any of us anyway.”

Subaru: “Thank you! So what brings you here?”

Kobe: “Just two old men about to have lunch. Ahh…”

Following Kobe’s gaze, Subaru looked down to see Beatrice sizing up the unfamiliar cat boy. Noticing her evaluating expression, Subaru decided to give an introduction.

Subaru: “Beako, this is Ricardo. He’s the lumbercat that I worked for.”

Her eyes flickering with realization, Beatrice nodded towards Ricardo before offering a greeting.

Beatrice: “Hello, I am Beatrice. Thank you for taking care of my idiot contractor, I suppose. I hope he did not cause you too much trouble, in fact.”

Kobe heartily chuckled as a smile crept across Ricardo’s face. The lumber cat bowed his head toward Beatrice and began to speak.

Ricardo: “I am Ricardo, good to finally meet you. No worries, he is a fine idiot. Quite hard working.”

Beatrice: “Yes… that may be one of his redeeming qualities, I suppose.”

Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Subaru raised his voice as he interjected.

Subaru: “Hey! I am standing right here!”

Ricardo: “It was just a friendly conversation. Can you dispute anything that was said?”

Subaru: “Well… I’m not an idiot. At least not all the time!”

Ricardo: “Fair enough. Besides, I can see from your lunches that things are going well between you two. I take it that you took my advice to heart?”

Referring to his parting words from their previous interaction, Ricardo eyed Subaru expectantly. The boy’s cheeks went pink as he glanced at Beatrice.

Beatrice: “What does he mean, in fact?”

Subaru: “Well… uh....”

Ricardo: “I told him to kiss you, of course.”

Beatrice’s expression stiffened as she recalled something Subaru had said recently. After a few moments, her face flushed as she turned to Subaru with anger in her eyes.

Beatrice: “Erk!? W-wait… Didn’t you mention this when you came back to the castle that day, in fact? I remember you saying something about Ricardo, I suppose…”

Putting his hands up in front of his chest, Subaru tried to disengage from the irate spirit.

Subaru: “Beako, just calm down. I can explain.”

Beatrice: “You only kissed Betty because someone else told you, I suppose! IDIOT! Did you even want to, in fact!?”

Subaru: “O-of course I did! Beako, can we please talk about this... in private?”

Kobe: “Y’all always make for a good show! Don’t worry, little miss, your guy here was missing you quite a lot. He told me all about it over some sake! No doubt, he was running home to see you!”

Kobe had intervened with a good faith gesture to try and spare Subaru from any further embarrassment. However, he and Subaru looked towards Beatrice and saw that her reaction was less than understanding. Her already pink face was now becoming redder by the second as she began to air her grievances aloud.

Beatrice: “N-now you’re drinking too, I suppose? I let you out of my sight for one night and you become a deviant, in fact!”

Subaru: “Beako! You’re misunderstanding! Why are you so angry?”

Beatrice: “Hmph!”

Turning her attention away from Subaru, Beatrice bowed slightly to Kobe and Ricardo before addressing them.

Beatrice: “While it was a pleasure, I must take my leave, in fact.”

The two villagers nodded in return before watching while the red faced spirit began to make her way toward the trial leading away from the cafe. Unsure if he should follow, Subaru pitifully looked on as Beatrice marched away. As if to answer his question, Beatrice abruptly stopped and pivoted to face him with her feet firmly planted shoulder width apart and raised her arm to point at Subaru. The boy saw this and instinctively flinched, but no burst of wind followed Instead, Beatrice raised her voice to call out to him.

Beatrice: “What do you think you are doing, in fact? While you are a deviant, this only shows that Betty was correct in making you stay by her side, I suppose. You are to follow me this instant!”

Subaru: “Irk! Yes, I’m coming, Beako!”

Subaru hastily said his goodbyes to Kobe and Ricardo before chasing after Beatrice. Once they had made their way out of sight, Kobe exhaled loudly with a light laugh and Ricardo took the opportunity to voice his thoughts.

Ricardo: “They are definitely in love. Even if it is unnecessarily loud...”

Kobe: “Now you see why the town can’t stop talking about them.”

Ricardo: “Good for them, now let’s eat in peace.”

With that, the two old friends entered the cafe for a quiet lunch. In contrast, Subaru would spend much of his lunch trying to rectify the situation with Beatrice. The couple ventured away from the village to where they had previously fished with Niki and the children. After making sure they were alone, Beatrice produced a blanket and dropped to her knees to hand out the premade lunches. Joining her in what could only be described as an awkward silence, Subaru opened his box to reveal several neatly packed sandwiches that Adella had been favoring lately. Why was Beatrice acting so strangely? Her anger wasn’t unfounded, but her emotions had been varyingly intense all day, Subaru thought. All he knew was that he wanted to speak with her and while he began to unpack his meal, Subaru spoke softly to Beatrice.

Subaru: “Beako, are you still mad at me?” 

The suspicious girl listened as she ate, but remained indignant while offering a response.

Beatrice: “Do I have a reason to be, I suppose?”

Subaru: “I don’t think so…”

Beatrice: “Then I am not mad, I suppose.”

Subaru: “…”

Beatrice: “...”

With that exchange, the lunch passed quickly as neither one knew what to say to each other. The lack of communication caused a small pain in Subaru’s chest and was made apparent in his somber expression. Without meeting his gaze, Beatrice finished her meal and sat quietly. Subaru noticed that she had a few stray crumbs on her cheek and reached across with a napkin to assist her. Beatrice instantly raised her hand to swat his advance away but Subaru expected this and seized the opportunity to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug. Stunned, Beatrice began to half heartedly pound her fists on his back. However, as her emotions reached a boiling point, her fists unclenched and she fervently returned his embrace. Feeling a light breath against his neck, Subaru whispered into Beatrice’s ear.

Subaru: “Thanks… for not blasting me away earlier. I’m sorry to be so forward, but I can’t let us 

have a bad date.”

Beatrice: “I-idiot…”

Subaru: “For the record, I definitely wanted to kiss you. You don’t have to worry about that. You’ve been acting strange for a while now, what’s going on, Beako?”

Beatrice: “I know that… Betty just felt… nervous when Ricardo said that… Betty has been feeling quite… nervous recently, I suppose. I am sorry I’ve been taking up so much of your time lately with my interruptions, in fact.”

Subaru: “Huh? Why would you be sorry?”

Beatrice: “If I keep being bothersome, you might… tire of Betty, I suppose. I do not wish to be alone again, in fact!”

Beatrice unintentionally yelled the last statement which caused Subaru to flinch. Silence filled the air as the boy repeated the words in his head and stared on with a sorrowful look. All of a sudden, Subaru realized the anxiety that Beatrice had been handling by herself since he had left her alone in the castle. It had not been the first time that the girl was left alone and unsure, a fact that Subaru was all too aware of. Her demands for intimacy combined with her apologetic attitude had all started two weeks ago. A tinge of remorse for not understanding sooner pulsated through him. He dared not apologize, but instead offered Beatrice the words she so desperately needed to hear. Words he had said before and would undoubtedly say again. Tightening his embrace, Subaru vehemently offered his reassurance to the wavering girl.

Subaru: “Not possible, Beako. You’re mine and I won’t part with you so easily. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you suffering earlier. I’m still the idiot, after all.”

Beatrice: “You aren’t an idiot-”

Subaru: “Yes, I am. You’ve been right by my side again and again. You’re the first thing I see when I wake up and the last image in my mind when I drift asleep. I love you with everything I have. I’ll say it anytime you need to hear it, you aren’t alone. Not ever again, I promise.

Beatrice: “Erk! Y-you don’t have to... *sniff*”

The breath against his neck suddenly became hotter as Beatrice turned bright red. Despite her embarrassment, her heart had become calmer at Subaru’s assertion. The boy’s words lifted her up as if to remove the anchor that had been threatening to drown her. As her eyes moistened, she buried her chin into his neck and softly cried. The weight of the emotions that she had been cradling spilled forward as Subaru held her and allowed her a sanctuary to weep unabashedly. He lost track of time as each heavy exhale of the overwhelmed spirit carved a wound into him. How long had she been shouldering these feelings? All he could do was hold her close and burn this feeling to memory as he made a quiet vow to never let Beatrice fight alone no matter the battle. Subaru could not possibly begin to fathom the emotional toll that four hundred years of seclusion might have had on Beatrice. Yet, in his small way, he wanted to provide a safe place where she could be herself without worry. Perhaps together they might be able to find a way to ease her heart, he thought. Eventually, Beatrice’s breathing calmed and she slowly leaned back so that Subaru could meet her gaze. Her cheeks were pink and swollen but Subaru pretended not to notice as he produced a handkerchief and dabbed her face. Collecting her nerves after her cathartic episode, Beatrice silently allowed herself to be pampered. Speaking in a soft voice, Subaru addressed the spirit.

Subaru: “You can talk to me about these things if you want. I may not understand everything, but I can listen.”

Beatrice: “Just being here is enough, Betty just let her emotions overwhelm her, I suppose. I thought I could handle it alone, but I seemed to have underestimated the situation, in fact.”

Subaru: “Alright. I’m here for whatever you need.”

Beatrice: “Thank you, I suppose. I did not expect to make such a display-”

Bringing her fingers to her cheeks as she spoke, Beatrice felt the tear stained skin and immediately turned her gaze to the side.

Beatrice: “You should not see Betty in such a sorry state, in fact.”

Subaru: “I have no room to talk when it comes to crying. But you look beautiful, even when in a sorry state.”

Beatrice: “Is that so, I suppose?”

A slight smile emerged on her face as Beatrice turned to watch the river which scattered sun rays across the choppy surface. A low breeze passed by the couple and Subaru turned his attention to the sun, which had moved a significant distance since they had retreated for lunch.

Subaru: “Beako, we are definitely going to be late.”

Beatrice: “Can we just stay a little longer, I suppose?”

Subaru: “Of course.”

Beatrice: “Oh… and Subaru?”

Subaru: “Yeah?”

Beatrice: “I love you, too. When one says it, it should be responded to in turn, I suppose.”

Beatrice gaved a drained smile as Subaru responded with one of his own in tacit agreement. Luckily, they hadn’t revealed their lunch plans to the others and had made sure to block their picnic site from the peeking eyes of the village. Unable to break away from Beatrice, Subaru accepted her request to remain together. To his surprise, Beatrice slid her legs away from him and gently lowered her head into his lap so she could watch the waves roll by. Subaru felt his face flush as the small weight in his lap made his heart pound against his chest. He extended his hand and began to softly run his fingers through Beatrice’s silken hair while the girl slowly dozed off under the warm summer sky. They remained together as the sun descended even further before Beatrice stirred and the lovers decided to return to the village and accept what punishments that might be waiting for them. Upon returning to the cafe, they found Adella and Niki waiting for them. Yet, Adella greeted them with a smile which made Subaru feel uneasy. 

Subaru: “Adie, sorry I borrowed Beako after lunch.”

Adella: “Fear not, once I heard that you were with her, it made perfect sense. The two romantic leads stole away for a midday encounter. How could I be mad at that? Bravo, Masters!”

Subaru: “Uhh… While you aren’t wrong, I don’t approve of the way you’re describing it.”

Niki: “Well, we were pretty much done anyways. Once Della heard that you two ran off, she started gushin’ and making goo goo eyes. Hope yer ready fer openin’ night, Bea!”

Beatrice: “Of course! Just try not to hold me back, I suppose.”

Niki: “That’s the spirit! Actually, mister, yer the one who should be sorry! You left all those lanterns!”

The words pierced Subaru as he feared that the chef would be rightly upset after putting his faith in someone who shirked their work multiple times. Looking at the pile of lanterns still waiting to be hung, Subaru felt a sense of duty as he proclaimed his plan.

Subaru: “I’ll just have to stay late and finish the job!”

Beatrice glanced up at him with a flat glare of disapproval before sighing. The small girl stepped forward and lifted her hand, which began to glow as the mana poured forth and effortlessly lifted the lanterns to equally spaced positions across the cafe grounds. Seemingly satisfied, Beatrice nodded and snapped her fingers while each lantern lit up at once. The serene environment attracted attention from the villagers passing by and the chef emerged from the building and gave the group an affirmative hand gesture along with a hearty thanks before returning to his work. Subaru, who had maintained a blank stare the entire time, broke the silence.

Subaru: “You could have done that the entire time!?”

Beatrice: “Yes, I suppose. You could have done as much too, in fact.”

Subaru’s shoulders slumped as he had no one to blame but himself. Beatrice stood with a smug look on her face while Niki interjected.

Niki: “Wait, couldn’t ya have just done that to build the stage, Bea? Then mister coulda just stayed at the castle. I didn’t even think of that!”

In stark contrast to her expression before, Beatrice now froze as the color drained from her face. Subaru worriedly turned his attention as her stance began to waver. Before he could react, Beatrice fell face first into the ground with a panicking Subaru not far behind. A confused Niki watched the events and felt a painful tug on her ear from a certain head maid.

Niki: “Owowow! Della! What did I do this time?”

Adella: “I’m not completely sure, but I am sure my punishment is less harsh than Lady Beatrice’s…”

In the last moments of daylight, the group was as energized as ever. With patience, Adella was eventually able to corral the couple back home with little hassle. With everyone loaded into the cart, they embarked on the return trip to the castle. Their relationship tempered by the day's events, Beatrice quietly held Subaru’s hand for the entirety of the trip. Even though her heart still ached when she considered being apart from him, Beatrice found herself finding solace in his lunchtime promises. A tender smile emerged as she began to observe the fleeting trail behind the cart and as the village grew dimmer in the distance, a feeling of anticipation became contagious. With the festival starting tomorrow, expectations were bubbling as hopes for a fun and exciting time were shared by villagers and castle denizens alike.

**_Chapter 19 End_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Re:Zero FF Beatrice Heart Crossing**

**_Chapter 20: The Festival Begins!_ **

The morning of the festival had arrived as Subaru stirred from under the blankets. Staring at the ceiling, he noticed that the sun was creeping in from behind the curtains as it cascaded across the stone canvas of the bedroom. The quaint view was part of his daily awakening, but an unusual sound caught his attention. Tuning his head to determine the source, Subaru was shocked to see Beatrice still very much asleep next to him. As of late, the spirit had been waking up before him as if to keep watch. With the turn of events yesterday, Subaru surmised that Beatrice must have truly been exhausted to allow him the treat of viewing her sleeping visage. With her hair flattened across her pillow, she gently drew breaths that slightly jostled the blankets at regular intervals. Her lips were slightly jar with a modest luster that further accentuated her youthful and delicate appearance. Subaru found himself once again entranced with the girl, a feeling that he televised with a quiet smile. Not wanting to overindulge in an otherwise intimate moment, he carefully placed his hand over Beatrice’s and offered a tender squeeze. 

Subaru: “Beako…”

Beatrice: “...”

Subaru: “Beako, it’s morning.”

Beatrice: “Uhh…”

A peculiar groan escaped from her as Beatrice slowly nodded her head. Realizing the situation, a mischievous grin spread across Subaru’s face. He playfully added in a choice word to see if he could get a reaction out of his dazed partner.

Subaru: “Erhem… Darling… Time to wake up…”

Beatrice: “Huuh? Good morning, darling… I suppose…”

Subaru: “Uh… don’t you want to get ready for the festival, darling?”

Beatrice: “...zzz… Can Betty have… five more minutes please, in fact?”

Subaru: “Erk! Umm… I mean, of course you can.”

Beatrice: “Thanks… darling… zzz…”

Stopped in his tracks by the sweetness displayed by an unknowing Beatrice, Subaru quickly decided to abort his prank and allowed the innocent girl to rest for a while longer. After what he thought was five minutes, he once again tried to squeeze her hand. Groggily, Beatrice sat up and stretched her arms before looking at her hand that was intertwined with Subaru’s. Not yet convinced that he would escape unscathed, Subaru avoided eye contact. However, he was greeted with a tepid smile as Beatrice cheerfully acknowledged him.

Beatrice: “Good morning, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Err… good morning, Beako… uhh… we should get ready! Niki will be here with the cart soon… so I’m going to grab my clothes and get dressed in the bathroom. I’ll see you downstairs!”

And so, the nervously blushing boy quickly released her hand before grabbing his tunic and dashing from the room. Beatrice kept a calm stare until she heard his footsteps retreat down the hallway. With Subaru out of earshot, she let out a small chuckle before placing her hands on her cheeks and quietly whispering to herself.

Beatrice: “Hehe… Darling…”

Feeling particularly rejuvenated from the exchange, Beatrice emerged from the bed and headed towards her wardrobe. After deliberating, she donned a short sleeve aquamarine dress complete with frilly white lace and matching striped stockings. With a snap of her fingers, mana gathered to tie cerulean bows in her twin tails before giving them a swirl to complete the drill effect. Hopping down from her changing area, Beatrice knelt to close the clasps on her glossy azure shoes before looking over her appearance in the mirror. Convinced she was beyond reproach, the prim girl made her way downstairs and joined the others for breakfast. After an unusually hasty meal, the group convened in the foyer before preparing the cart for the trip. Subaru assisted Adella in loading a chest with the girls' costumes while Niki and Beatrice gave snacks to the land dragon. Upon finishing their tasks, Subaru took a seat across from Adella in the cart while they waited for Niki and Beatrice.

Adella: “My, my, Master Subaru, you seem quite happy lately.”

Subaru: “Huh, do I seem different?”

Adella: “In general, yes. I dare say you're becoming quite the dependable gentleman.”

Being unprepared for the head maid’s honesty, Subaru felt heat in his cheeks as he offered his response.

Subaru: “Is that so? I guess you have a point…”

Adella: “Lady Beatrice is also not short of smiles these days… Sorry to bore you with my observations, I just found myself feeling somewhat proud of you both.”

Subaru: “Adie…”

Adella: “That aside, I do hope you enjoy our performance tonight! We all have put in an enormous amount of effort, so don’t focus too much on Lady Beatrice, fufufu.”

Adella flashed a cheery smile to which Subaru responded with one of his own. Their moment was cut short as the cart jostled from the entrance of the remaining passengers. Beatrice wasted no time walking over to Subaru and plopping down on his lap. Adella’s eyes went wide and Niki, who had yet to be seated, shared in her bewilderment. Feeling their stares, Beatrice glared at her audience and retorted.

Beatrice: “W-what? Is there something on Betty’s face, in fact?”

Niki: “Bea… Erhem… yer sittin’ on mister’s lap.”

Beatrice: “Huh? This is how we traveled before, in fact.”

Niki: “But… we don’t have that much stuff this time. We can squeeze in next to each other...”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Bringing her attention to the space in the cart, Beatrice observed that with only one trunk, there was indeed room for everyone to sit together. In her haste to enter the cart, she had ignored this fact and her heart sank as she realized that she may have to move. Gathering her wits, Adella chimed in to assess the situation.

Adella: “Well… This just proves that you two have grown closer. Sometimes a maiden has to mark her territory.”

Niki: “Aw, that makes sense! Mark away, Bea!”

Beatrice: “W-what! Betty is not ‘marking’ anything, in fact!”

Seeing an opportunity to intervene, Subaru rested his hand on the flustered spirit’s shoulder.

Subaru: “Beako, it’s fine. I’m happy that you’re comfortable with me. Just ignore their teasing, you can sit on my lap if you want.”

Beatrice turned towards Subaru and furrowed her brow but offered no resistance as she sighed.

Beatrice: “Whatever, can we please leave, I suppose?”

Adella: “Masterfully handled! Who knew you could be such a debonair, Master Subaru?”

Niki: “Whoa, I never saw her calm down so fast! Ya been trainin’ her?”

It was then that Beatrice turned her gaze at Niki with deathly glare that was not unfamiliar to the cat girl. Tucking her ears down with her hands, Niki yelped as she took her seat next to Adella. With the passengers secure, the cart groaned as it trudged forward towards their destination. Before long, they were steadily climbing the hill that led to the village and an echoing sound caught the attention of the group. The rhythmic beating of drums filled the air as the rooftops came into view. The normal main thoroughfare that bisected the village and led to the lodge which was filled with small carts and stands. Most notable were the ribbons and banners tied to posts and trees that seemed placed to draw bystander’s attention to the brightly colored wares and delicious foods. As their cart entered the village, the smells of savory dishes and sweet desserts threatened to tantalize their senses. At this point, Beatrice and Niki were standing with their hands firmly gripping the side rail of the cart. Their eyes sparkled with unbounded wonder as they slowly passed through the festival before coming to a halt in the town square next to the stage. Adorned with decorative ribbons and signs, the stage felt more official than it had during the weeks prior, Subaru thought. Beatrice tugged his hand and looked to Subaru with a childish anticipation that made his heart fill with warmth as he spoke.

Subaru: “Beako, I can unload the cart if you want to go look around right now.”

Beako: “R-really! I mean, if you don’t require my supervision, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Yup, go on.”

The small spirit grabbed Niki by the hand and began to dash from the cart only to be pulled back by the cat girl who refused to move but had a knowing smile on her face.

Beatrice: “Niki?”

Niki: “We can’t go yet. Della and Bea, y’all hafta follow me to the lodge fer a surprise. Girls only, mister! Ya stay here, no peekin’.”

Looking down at the cat girl, Subaru made a puzzled look but affirmed her nonetheless.

Subaru: “Alright… I’ll hang the costumes up and wait in front of the stage…”

Niki: “Good boy! We’ll be back soon.”

Pulling a clearly confused Beatrice and Adella, Niki made her exit. Left alone, Subaru began to lift the trunk and carry it to the makeshift dressing room inside the stage. A small clothes rack had been fashioned for him to hang the costumes. They had been sealed in fabric bags for which the penalty for opening had already been described to Subaru. He held his breath as he gingerly placed the hangers on the rack. After seeing his task completed, he exited the room and took a seat on the stairs to the stage. As time passed, he found himself growing restless while he waited for the girls to return. Rising to stretch his legs and berate their long absence, he was called out to by a familiar cat girl. 

Niki: “Mister! Whaddya think?”

Haphazardly running in wooden sandals, Niki approached him wearing a light yellow kimono with a golden bow. As he looked closer, he saw that small fish were patterned across the fabric. The youthful motif suited her quite nicely and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he realized the reason for her secrecy earlier. A certain spirit’s image lingered in his head and he felt himself becoming excited at the thought of her in a kimono. Lost in thought, Adella called out to him to offer her criticisms.

Adella: “Master Subaru! When a lady asks you how she looks, you certainly do not chuckle.”

Wrapped in a white kimono embroidered with royal purple vines with an emerald bow, Adella now stood alongside Niki. The choice of bow complemented her dark green hair and the ensemble made her eyes seem especially piercing. Seeing the head maid without her signature attire snapped Subaru back to his senses as he apologized to the two.

Subaru: “Sorry, Niki. You look nice, very adorable. Adella, you look nice as well, more... refined. It’s nice to see you both in different outfits once in a while.”

Adella: “That’s more like it! How thoughtful. Perhaps I should add this to my repertoire? Is this the type of maid you prefer?”

Subaru: “Erk!? Umm, where is Beako?”

Niki: “Bea was waitin’ fer us to go out first. This is yer fault, Della! I had her rarin’ to go, but ya made us wait while they added that fabric to yer chest! I bet she’s still standin’ in there afraid to walk out... I’ll go get her!”

As Niki ran back to the lodge, Subaru directed his attention to Adella’s kimono. As the cat girl had stated, there was a violet piece of cloth sewn into the front of her kimono. Realizing the precarious placement of the fabric and why it was necessary, Subaru broke his gaze and looked into the sky as his face became a deep crimson. Capitalizing on the moment, Adella called out to him. The head maid had a playful grin and she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward to speak to Subaru.

Adella: “M-master Subaru? Where were you looking just now?”

Subaru: “What!? Nowhere! Why are you stuttering?”

Adella: “W-well what is a head maid supposed to do when her Master makes such a request? I am afraid that I am not that kind of servant. Please spare me from your fantasies.”

Subaru: “WHAT!”

???: “I leave you alone for a short time and come back to find you behaving like a dog, I suppose!”

With an ill-timed entrance, Beatrice meekly walked up with her fists planted on her waistline while sporting a glare of boiling anger. She was clad in a light pink kimono with white trim and floral patterns sewn evenly across the fabric. An ivory bow was neatly tied behind her and adorned with a large pink wild flower. To hold back her locks, smaller wild flowers had been carefully woven together in place of her bows. Despite her anger, Subaru was awestruck by her bewitching appearance. The boy’s eyes grew captivated while he thought that Beatrice favored old tales of a “forest spirit” from back home. Perhaps it was the novelty of the outfit, or maybe his fondness of Beatrice. Regardless, Subaru stared nonplussed at Beatrice for an awkward amount of time before Adella finally interjected.

Adella: “How quickly I am forgotten… Sorry, Lady Beatrice, he appears to only have eyes for you. Let’s go, Niki, I think these two need a moment.”

Niki, who had rejoined the group with Beatrice, galloped over to Adella and the two hurriedly strode off to Beatrice’s chagrin. However, she couldn’t help but soften at the beguiled look that Subaru was offering that said more than his words ever could. Beatrice struggled to hide her embarrassment as she called out to him.

Beatrice: “A-are you quite finished, in fact? A maiden should not be ogled as such, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Beako, you look stunning in that kimono.”

Beatrice: “Err… Is that so, I suppose? Even if I don’t require… extra fabric, in fact?”

Subaru: “You’re perfect just the way you are, Beako.”

Beatrice: “Hmph… A dog’s brain with a snake’s tongue, you are quite the cunning animal today, in fact. Betty can forgive you if you escort her around the festival, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Consider it done!”

Donning a coy smile, Beatrice offered her hand, eagerly awaiting Subaru. A misunderstanding averted, the couple set off after the rest of their group. It wasn’t long before Niki’s bombastic laughter caught their attention. Niki, Adella, and the village children were huddled in front of a large wooden stall and seemed to be focused on a large ornate box with various treats and prizes hanging from strings. Upon closer inspection, the stall had a banner that indicated that it was a chance prize game. The ends of the strings hung within reach of the players, but the design of the box made it so it was impossible to determine to which prize it was connected. The player would pull a string at random and receive the corresponding prize in return. However, it seemed that the children had made their own game based on who received the best prize. After everyone had finished pulling, Niki once again bellowed with laughter.

Niki: “Aha! I won again!”

Adella: “I must admit you are very good at this…”

Mina: “Niki is so cool!”

Nana: “You hafta teach us!”

Mina: “Hey! It’s mister! Hi!”

Subaru: “Hey! It’s good to see you guys! Woah, we had games like this back home!”

Approaching the small crowd, Subaru acknowledged the cat girls with a warm smile. Intrigued by hearing Subaru talk about his home, Beatrice curiously looked at the stall and began to inspect the prizes. Noticing her inquisitiveness, the cat boys called out to her.

Riko: “Hey doll lady, you wanna play?”

Beatrice: “Huh? Play?”

Soba: “Yeah! It’s easy, you just gotta pull a string and hope you get the prize you want.”

Overhearing their conversation, Niki devilishly smiled as she interrupted with an arrogant tone.

Niki: “That’s right, Bea! We take turns pullin’ and whoever gets the best prize is the winner! Whaddya think? I won’t go easy on ya!”

Not one to be talked down to, Beatrice’s eyes grew fiery as she leaned forward towards Niki to deliver her retort.

Beatrice: “Games like this are childish, I suppose. Betty has no need to win at such things, in fact.”

Matching her intensity, Niki also leaned forward so that the two girls were almost touching their foreheads together.

Niki: “Sounds like yer scared! Or... maybe yer just unlucky?”

Beatrice: “Why you! Betty is very lucky, in fact! Indeed, she is quite skilled in most things, I suppose!”

Niki: “Well then, let’s play!”

Beatrice: “Fine!”

Niki: “Fine!”

Subaru couldn’t help but smile as he watched the girls get worked up over a chance prize game. After speaking with the stall owner, Beatrice and Niki both took spots alongside the box and perused the available strings. With a smirk, Niki grabbed a string and stuck her tongue out at Beatrice. The irritated spirit scoffed as she watched the strings sway and a small bag rise from the box. The stall owner smiled as he removed the bag and handed it to Niki. The cat girl giggled as she opened the bag to reveal frosted cookies. Not ready to admit defeat, Beatrice grabbed a string of her own and watched as a slip of paper ascended. She anxiously received the paper from the stall owner and carefully unfolded it to reveal a message.

Beatrice: “ _ This slip entitles the holder to one whole leaf fish at tonight’s feast _ ”

Beatrice grumbled as she resigned herself to admit defeat, but was instead met with dazzling looks from Niki and the other children. Completely forgetting their contest, Niki cheerfully praised Beatrice.

Niki: “Bea! You won one of the best prizes!”

Beatrice: “Huh?”

Niki: “That leaf fish is gonna be huge!”

Squirming at the thought of a large fish staring at her, Beatrice’s victory rang hollow. However, seeing an opportunity to still receive a suitable prize, the spirit called out to Niki.

Beatrice: “Niki… Would you perhaps… like to trade, in fact?”

The wide eyed cat girl bristled with excitement as she salivated while blurting her response.

Niki: “Ya mean it! No take backs!”

Beatrice: “Indeed, Betty would prefer cookies to fish, I suppose.”

Niki: “Then does that mean I won the game?”

Beatrice: “Perhaps a draw is more appropriate, in fact?”

Niki: “Hmm… Deal!”

So with the exchanging of prizes and a small hug from Niki, the grand contest between best friends was completed. As the girls turned to leave the stall, Adella stepped forward with a mischievous grin on her face.

Adella: “Fufufu, before we go… Perhaps the Masters would like to play together?”

Beatrice: “I see no harm in it, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Huh? Beako, you know that-”

Adella: “You heard the Lady, Master Subaru. Why don’t you play with her?”

Before Subaru could raise his protest, Adella swiftly intervened and gave him a gentle push towards the stall. Beatrice took her previous spot and began the trial of selecting a string. Subaru narrowed his eyes at Adella before nonchalantly pulling the closest string. A small box jostled and the stall owner retrieved it and presented it to Subaru. Seeing the speed of his selection, Beatrice decided to quickly pull her string as well. Once again the strings began to move as yet another slip of paper rose to the top. Beatrice smugly smiled as she was certain that this would be another top prize. After being presented with the prize, she proudly read it aloud.

Beatrice: “ _ Penalty Game: You must perform one request for the person standing closest to you _ ”

Glancing over at the person closest to her, Beatrice met Subaru’s eyes.

Subaru: “...”

Beatrice: “WHAT! I don’t understand, in fact!”

Adella: “Oh my, did you not know that there were penalty games mixed into the prizes?”

Beatrice: “N-no!”

Adella: “Is that so? Well it would appear that you have to answer a request from Master Subaru…”

Subaru: “Adie, that’s not fair! You tricked her-”

Beatrice: “I-I’ll do it, I suppose!”

The sudden announcement of Beatrice’s acceptance startled Subaru and rendered him speechless. The boy glanced over at Beatrice with a puzzled look which the spirit took as a cue to explain herself.

Beatrice: “You never ask Betty to do anything, in fact. I-if it’s you, I do not mind, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Beako? You don’t have to force yourself…”

Beatrice: “D-don’t jump to conclusions, in fact! These are just... the rules of the game, I suppose!” 

Adella: “You heard the Lady, what will you have her do, Master Subaru?”

Subaru’s cheeks became rosy as he considered what possible punishment to offer Beatrice. The spirit eyed him with embarrassment as her gaze darted between his face and the ground while Adella excitedly prodded Subaru with her stare. The boy started to panic while his options appeared to dwindle, but an intervention with impeccable timing arose from none other than Niki. At that moment, a piercing groan echoed from the cat girl’s stomach and cut through the awkward tension. Niki placed a hand over her stomach before nervously speaking.

Niki: “Heh… I know y’all are tryin’ to make goo goo eyes at each other, but… could we maybe eat?”

WIth a mutual exhale, Subaru and Beatrice laughed as they ignored Adella’s protests in lieu of finding some lunch. After saying goodbye to the children, they made their way to the cafe stall. As they approached they noticed the familiar lanterns and saw that a wooden stall had been placed out front and decorated with colorful images of hand drawn fish. The quaint view, accompanied by delicious smells, was enough to make the group forget about the punishment game and focus on satiating their appetites. Upon arriving at the stall, they walked up to the server taking orders and something caught Subaru’s eye that made him call out excitedly.

Subaru: “No way! Do those fried balls have fish in them?”

Niki: “Yep! They make em’ during the festival! One please!”

Beatrice: “Gross, such a crude snack, I suppose.”

Subaru: “It’s similar to something called ‘takoyaki’ from my homeland. I never thought that I would see it again! I would like one please.”

Beatrice: “Err… I would also like one, I suppose.”

Adella: “Fufufu, one for me as well.”

After obtaining their snacks, the group migrated to the benches of a nearby table. Subaru placed his plate down and eagerly grabbed a toothpick with intentions of digging in. However, he saw that Beatrice had a flustered grimace on her face as she observed the others. It occurred to Subaru that perhaps the girl had no experience with using toothpicks. A sinister smile crept across his face as he realized a solution that could both help Beatrice and meet the conditions of the punishment game.

Subaru: “Beako…”

Beatrice: “Y-yes?”

Subaru: “Is this your first time using a toothpick to eat?”

Beatrice fidgeted in her seat without turning to face him as she meekly responded in an obvious attempt to conceal her naivety.

Beatrice: “While it is true that Betty has not attempted this before, she will simply observe you and perfect her technique, I suppose.”

Subaru: “Is that so? Do you by chance remember the last time we ate at this cafe together?”

Detecting a smugness to his voice, Beatrice met his eye contact with a curious look.

Beatrice: “Yes? I believe it was our date, in fact?”

Subaru: “Right. Do you remember joking about something during that date?”

Beatrice: “Huh? We talked about a lot that day, I suppose. Does your dog brain not remember, in fact?”

Narrowing his eyes at her insult, Subaru decided to reveal his trump card.

Subaru: “I remember. I think it was something about me feeding you? You laughed in my face?”

Beatrice furrowed her brow as she had grown tired of his tone and wanted to satisfy her hunger.

Beatrice: “Yes, I did, I suppose. What does this have to do with any-”

As Subaru’s intent dawned on her, the familiar heat filled her face and interrupted her train of thought. Adella, who had been quietly observing, now had a devilish grin as she waited for Subaru to make his move. 

Subaru: “Say ‘Ahh’ Beako!”

Beatrice: “F-fine… Ahh…”

Seeing that Beatrice understood the situation, Subaru took his toothpick and gently placed it into one of Beatrice’s takoyaki before lifting it towards the spirit’s mouth. Bound by her promise to play the game, Beatrice gingerly parted her lips before quickly engulfing the morsel in a single bite. Subaru thought that in her current state, Beatrice could be considered nothing less than cute. Even though he had suggested the game, he found himself blushing as Beatrice met his eyes. Subaru’s wide eyed crimson face made Beatrice feel even more self-conscious and she folded her arms over her head to quickly hide her face. Before an awkward atmosphere could be cultivated, Adella’s sing-songy voice rang from across the table.

Adella: “Now it’s your turn, Master Subaru!”

Subaru: “H-huh!?”

Hearing the head maid’s interjection, Beatrice parted her arms to aim an evil glare at Subaru.

Adella: “Why, if this is a game of lovers feeding each other, would it not make sense for you both to participate?”

Subaru: “But I-”

Not allowing him to finish, Beatrice stabbed a takoyaki in an explosive motion before forcing it into Subaru’s mouth. The impact knocked the boy backwards from his seat and onto the ground. Beatrice sat at the table with a crimson visage, as Subaru heartily coughed and scrambled back to his seated position.

Subaru: “Ack… Beako! What the hell was that!”

Beatrice: “I simply fed you, I suppose. Is that not how you feed a dog, in fact?”

Adella: “That will simply not do, Lady Beatrice! Try it again, gently.”

Beatrice: “G-gently! Absolutely not, in fact!”

Adella closed her eyes and smiled at the obstinate spirit before bringing one of her takoyaki towards Subaru.

Adella: “Fine, I will feed you, Master Subaru.”

Subaru: “Err… are you sure about this, Beako?”

As Adella mounted her gambit, Beatrice watched on as the head maid followed through. A sharp pain reverberated through her chest as Beatrice slowly raised her hand and groaned. This action prompted Adella to halt her motion and pass the takoyaki to Beatrice. Her hand quivering in anticipation, Beatrice slowly moved the offering forward.

Beatrice: “Say ‘Ahh’, I suppose…”

Subaru: “Uh… okay… ‘Ahh’”

Mimicking Beatrice, Subaru took the takoyaki into his mouth and began to chew. Completely aware of his audience, his blush became crimson as it rose to his ears. Now that they had both been thoroughly embarrassed, Subaru and Beatrice took a moment to collect their nerves before addressing each other.

Subaru: “Well… that was something…”

Beatrice: “I-indeed… I do not wish to do it again…”

Subaru: “Right, I didn’t even taste the food.”

Adella: “Masters? You still haven’t finished your meals?”

Adella maintained her innocent smile as she motioned to the remaining takoyaki, but before she could attempt to embarrass the couple further, she turned to see that the plates were completely cleaned.

Adella: “What!?”

In a rare moment of surprise, Adella blankly looked at the plates as she endeavored to solve the mystery. The answer came in the form of an endearing cat girl who loudly exhaled and spoke to the group.

Niki: “Whew…That was good! Once again, y’all were making goo goo eyes. So Niki ate yer food! Let this be a lesson!”

Before Adella could berate her, Beatrice jumped from her seat and embraced the cat girl. Niki was unsure of why she was being praised, but enjoyed the cuddle regardless. The girls shared a giggle as the sound of a horn echoed throughout the area. Niki’s ears twitched as she jumped up and exclaimed.

Niki: “It’s almost time fer the play!”

And so, the group quickly cleaned up and marched back to the town square. Niki and Adella were excitedly chattering in anticipation as they walked. Beatrice would give input when spoken to, but Subaru noticed that she continued to wring her hands nervously. The habit became more noticeable as they moved closer to the stage. While the events of the day served as a distraction, Beatrice's nerves had started to surface when faced with her impending debut. Before long, they had arrived at the base of the stage and were saying goodbyes.

Niki: “Well, goodbye mister! Next time ya see us, we’ll be famous!”

Subaru: “Noted, I hope you don’t forget me when you hit it big.”

Adella: “Indeed, I’m sure Lady Beatrice-”

Adella glanced at Beatrice as she spoke and noticed the pained grimace on the small spirit’s face. Subaru also naturally found his attention drawn to Beatrice and knowingly nodded to Adella. The head maid understood and grabbed Niki’s hand before speaking.

Adella: “Actually, Miss Niki, I remembered something about your costume. Would you mind joining me in the dressing room?”

Without waiting for an answer, Adella winked at Subaru before swiftly pulling Niki up the stairs and behind the curtain. Now that they were alone, Subaru knelt in front of Beatrice. Having his face so close startled her as she snapped back to reality and glanced around looking for Adella and Niki.

Subaru: “Don't worry, they’re already backstage. I have something for you, give me your hand, Beako.”

Taking her hand in his, Subaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bracelet. It appeared to be fashioned out of a shiny silver metal that was wound into a knotted pattern. At the center, a small pink gemstone glistened in the sunlight. Subaru deftly slipped the bracelet over her hand and let it hang daintily on her wrist. Wide eyed and flustered, Beatrice tried to speak.

Beatrice: “A gift? W-when did-”

Subaru: “It was my prize from earlier. Everyone was focused on your punishment game, so I decided to wait to give it to you.”

Beatrice: “But I don’t under-”

Interrupting her, Subaru tenderly placed his lips on Beatrice’s cheek. Imparting a soft warmth to her, he slowly pulled back and whispered to her in a low voice.

Subaru: “Beako, don’t worry about it right now. Just go have a good time with your play. If you do that, I’ll give you a real kiss later.”

Stilled by his words, Beatrice met his gaze with questioning eyes that slowly shifted to reflect her newfound confidence.

Beatrice: “Right, Betty will do her best, I suppose.”

Subaru: “It’s definitely easy for Betty. Something like this should be childsplay?”

Beatrice: “Indeed, this will be easy, in fact.”

Subaru: “Good! Then I’ll see you a little later, Beako. I’ll be looking for you!”

A determined smile crossed her face as she transmitted her motivation with her eyes. Acknowledging her bolstered attitude, Subaru returned her smile and began to wave as she ascended the stairs. As Beatrice pulled back the curtain and prepared to enter the dressing room, she heard his voice call out to her again.

Subaru: “Hey! I love you… Darling!”

As soon as he said the words, Subaru dashed off to find his seat for the play. Now alone, Beatrice was left with her heart racing. Unlike her trick in the bedroom earlier, Beatrice’s heart jumped in her chest at his words. She found herself once again questioning if Subaru truly was an idiot. Opting to take it up with him personally, she calmed her breathing and resolved to join her friends and put on a show that they all could be proud of. The festival wasn’t close to being over and, for Beatrice, it held many more wonders that she intended to experience first hand. For now, she would focus on her role so that she could continue enjoying her day with the people that meant the most to her.

**_Chapter 20 End_ **

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
